


Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Mudbloods No More

by clumsydolphin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsydolphin/pseuds/clumsydolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 7th year Dramione that was very different at the time it was written. It was stolen from me twice that I caught and those "writers" have written other stories that copy some of the story but not enough to do anything about it. Anyway, I hope you will read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: 4/16/13. I am reading my own story for the first time a year after I wrote it. I am also now editing it as I find mistakes that I missed during the writing process. This story especially is a favorite of mine because it was my first. Plus it has a message I believe strongly in personally. Even though the story is finished, and I've decided not to write a sequel, I hope readers will still find the story worth reading and reviewing, I still enjoy reading all the lovely reviews and applying critiques towards stories I am currently writing. Also, if you have seen this story on other sites under a different name that is because I have now had two different people that I know of try to steal it. It saddens me, but there isn't much I can do to stop it either.
> 
> AN: There are a lot of Dramione 7th year stories out there, I know. However, I have not come across this story, or this plotline. If it is out there in fandom land I apologize, but I really believe this story is going to be one you've not read anything like before. I hope you enjoy and please read and review, because I will post faster for your rewards of reviews since I'm not posting chapter one until I'm half way done with the story. Now for the disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and do not own any Harry Potter characters except for in my wildest dreams! Love you all, clumsy!

Hermione was nervous as she approached the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't often that she received a letter like the one Professor McGonagall had sent her. She requested her presence at a meeting today, and also asked that she come without Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. Curious as to the reason for their absence, Hermione had answered immediately confirming her attendance, not knowing that two others had received letters similar to hers for attendance to said meeting. Had she known at the time, she may not have attended at all.

After entering, she gave her eyes enough time to adjust before looking around for Professor McGonagall. Once she spotted her she headed over to her table a little surprised to see Michael Corner there as well, although it was a happy surprise. Michael was a friend from Ravenclaw House, and a fellow member of Dumbledore's Army. The DA had formed back in her 5th year as a way to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts when that class was being taught by the toad aka Dolores Umbridge.

"Hello Professor, Michael! It's so wonderful to see you both!" she said hugging Michael and shaking McGonagall's hand.

"Hermione, it's so great to see you as well, you're looking well." Said Michael.

"Miss Granger thank you for coming. We will begin shortly, I have one more student attending," from McGonagall. "Oh good, here he is."

Hermione and Michael both turned around and her stomach clenched and hit the floor. Walking towards their table was none other than Draco Malfoy, who was wearing the expression he seemed to always reserve just for her. An odd mixture of disgust mingled with fury and condescension. Refusing to acknowledge her or Michael, he greeted Professor McGonagall and they all took their seats, the three young peers looking questioningly at their Professor from their school days.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked you here, but I want to thank all three of you for showing up. Now this school year is going to be very different, as we are inviting back all the students who missed last year due to the climate of the war. That includes the three of you. The reason I asked you for a meeting rather than just sending you letters is that I have designed a new class with the input of Minister Shacklebolt. You three were handpicked to teach this class while still attending your other classes. The reason you were chosen is twofold. The three of you have the highest grades for all years of attendance in your respective 'blood status' categories. Hermione you are the brightest witch of the age along with the best grades since Dumbledore himself, and your Muggleborn. Michael you have the highest grades of Half-bloods, and that of course leaves Mr. Malfoy with the highest of grades for the purebloods. There is also the fact that the three of you represent different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She began.

Hermione was having mixed emotions, thrilled and happy to be able to return to finish school while at the same time anxious and afraid of the thought of having to spend time with "the ferret" Malfoy. Michael Corner was looking like he was thinking along similar lines, while Malfoy was wearing no readable expression at all.

"Now, this new class will be called Cultural Diversity. It will always be taught by three current students, of different houses and different 'blood status'. The benefits for the students teaching will be, your tuition and books for the year will be paid for by the school, and you will have free weekends to leave school grounds as any other teacher instead of restricted leave of students, since you are students and can't be paid," she continued.

Michael and Hermione looked at each other excitedly, and pointedly ignored Malfoy's presence altogether at this point.

"Should you agree to this, the three of you will have to find time to plan the course together. You will need to come up with your aims, lesson plans and timeline through the school year. The curriculum will be overseen by me and we will have weekly meetings to discuss how things are going. I will sit in one lesson this year, and Minister Shacklebolt will sit in one. With the exception of those two lessons, the course is intended to be run by students not by Professors so it will not be held in the company of the teachers. Now, do you have any questions?" she asked.

Looking to Malfoy and back to McGonagall, Hermione asked, "Do we have time to think about your offer before we respond? While tempted, there are mitigating factors I need to think about?"

McGonagall nodded answering, "I can give you up to one week, but I need an answer by then. At that time I will either need to try to find someone else, or we need to start planning your course."

Malfoy who up to this point had said nothing, cleared his throat and asked, "Where will these meetings be held, here at the pub?" He was quite uncomfortable with the idea. He really just wanted to leave and not give this anymore thought at all, but he knew his mother would be intrigued and disappointed in him if he did.

"The meetings will be once a week throughout the summer, to be held each week at each of your homes, or places of personal importance to each of the three of you while growing up, thus ensuring that each of you gains knowledge of each other's culture and personality. This will help you bond to each other and therefore improve your chances of teaching the class to respect the differences we each bring with us." She answered.

When no other questions were brought forth she ended the meeting. She again asked for their answers by this time next week. Before ending the meeting however, she asked Malfoy to stay behind for some reason.

Once the other two were gone McGonagall began, "Mr. Malfoy, you were the first person we wanted to teach this course, especially with Miss Granger. However, the two of us are very concerned about the fact that you are well known to have taken the Dark Mark and becoming a known Death Eater. While that concerns us, your acceptance to 7th year is dependent on you teaching this course, and remaining open-minded to Hermione and Michael. Should you refuse, then you won't be welcomed back for the school year. We are certain that you are more than your reputation and have every confidence you will gain as much as the students you will teach."

Seeming to need no reply to that statement she said her goodbyes and the two of them left, Malfoy's face was one of furious indignation. His first instinct was to tell McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt to shove their offer up their arses.

A few hours later found Hermione at the Burrow in the kitchen having dinner with the Weasley's and Harry Potter. She was telling everyone about her meeting with the Professor and the two boys selected to teach the course along with her. Not surprisingly Ron was furious with Malfoy being chosen as the pureblood instead of him.

"Like that ferret should be teaching about culture! It's gonna be all about why somebody will have a jolly old time becoming a Death Eater!" he blathered.

That attitude was part of the reason their relationship never really worked out. They had given it a good try during the last month, but had mutually decided it wasn't meant to be. They were better off as best friends and Ron was currently going out with Susan Bones. They were so cute together, both redheads, and upon looking at them you could almost see Ron's parents dating when they were younger. Susan was a much better fit for Ron than Hermione knew she would be herself, she and Ron both had very strong personalities and fought quite often.

Harry Potter was looking calmly at Hermione. He was really her very best friend, better than even Ron. He was also exactly what she would have wanted if she had a brother. He knew her better than anyone, better even than her own parents, which is probably why he could see her confusion and indecision about the whole idea.

"Hey 'Mione, how about we go for a walk?" he asked her after dinner.

The two of them headed out of the Burrow and walked past the garden and all the little gnomes out playing in that garden. Once they passed through the fence they began to talk to each other.

"Harry, part of me really wants this. I'm feeling very content and relaxed now that I get to finish school, and I really want to be a teacher after school, so this is a wonderful opportunity, not to mention a foot in the door so to speak. That part knows it would be foolish to decline the offer. The other part of me is terrified because Draco Malfoy and all the time I would have to spend in his company. I have been so happy knowing I would never have to speak with him again, never have to hear his verbal diarrhea and see his face screwed up into a look of hate. How am I gonna be able to accept having to spend even more time with him than ever before?" she waffled.

He looked at her with calm comfort in his eyes. "You are the brightest, most forgiving person I know 'Mione. If anyone can handle Malfoy, you can. You have handled him, for seven years! One more probably won't kill you. Even though Ron and I won't be there, you still have Ginny with you, and even Malfoy is smart enough to know not to take on the two of you together. Plus, he's bound to be on his best behavior, given the fact he's a known Death Eater and pure blood enthusiast, since he obviously knows this is not an opportunity to be thrown away."

"I know Harry; I guess I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of spending so much time with him. Of course, I've made my pro con list, and the pros outweigh the cons by a very large degree. I really think I should accept, but I'm so nervous about it." She said.

"In your shoes, I would be nervous as well 'Mione, but I know you can do this. I want you to do this. The very idea of this class is genius. Think of the difference you can make, the lives you can change. Maybe you can help prevent our world ever falling apart again, by changing the way people look at and treat each other based on differences. Show them that there is no difference in the way muggleborn's live as opposed to the way purebloods live." He answered.

"I agree, I just am not sure I can deal with being called Mudblood all summer and school year without hexing the idiot into oblivion" she said.

Harry just laughed and said, "That's my girl! Now we both know you're going to do this, how about we head back and you write McGonagall and let her know. Then I say you, me, Gin and Ron go to Diagon Ally and visit George, and of course we have to go to Fortesques for ice cream, my treat! Plus I wanted to see if you would go with me somewhere alone while Gin and Ron visit George."

"Ok, where are we going," she said with a smile.

"Ummm, er, well see it's like this. I want your opinion on a ring for Ginny. I plan on proposing to Gin on her birthday in August."

Hermione squealed and jumped up and down, all while trying to hug Harry!

A few hours later Hermione and Harry were standing at the counter of Adalmar's Jewelers. Harry was very adamant about the jewels he wanted in her ring. Her birthstone is the Peridot. The _Peridot_ is said to host magical powers and healing properties to protect against nightmares and to bring the wearer power, influence, and a wonderful year. So that was what he wanted her ring to be, but with three diamonds on each side of the greenish yellow stone. He wanted the band to be platinum to match the wedding band they'd already picked out. He was having the band inscribed with _Love is the greater good._ They were now finishing up the ordering of the princess cut Hermione says is Gin's favorite, with the Peridot jewel Harry chose.

"Do you really think she'll accept Hermione? I'm afraid she's going to wake up and realize she'd have a much easier life with someone else! I can't even come in a jewelry store without the damn paparazzi following!" he asked.

"Harry, Ginny is the toughest witch I know. Whether growing up with six brothers was the cause, or being raised by Molly, probably it's the combination of both, but no matter the cause, she's the only person I can imagine for you. She's perfect for you, and to be honest, I already talked to her about this very thing." Hermione confessed.

"You told her I was going to propose?" he asked infuriated and indignant. He was momentarily stunned she would betray his trust this way. But of course, he should have known better!

"I would never do that! No, it's just, Harry, I love you. You're my family, my brother. We are the only people in each other's lives that have never left the other. And as is a sister's duty, I told her that if she wasn't capable of dealing with the harder parts of being your life partner, then I wished she would walk away now. You deserve love more than anyone I know, and she agreed and told me she promised she loved you with everything she is, and she doesn't give a damn about all the other stuff." Hermione said, somewhat defensively.

Harry just hugged her and told her he loved her too. He thanked her for coming with him and they headed back for Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's.

When they arrived in the back room where Ginny, Ron and George were seated and talking, and happily laughing at George, who was doing as well as could be expected after losing Fred, Hermione said she had an announcement to make. When they all looked at her expectantly she announced that she had not only decided to return to Hogwarts, but she would also agree to teach the Diversity course McGonagall had requested her to.

She could only hope and pray that Malfoy either declined his offer, or would be less insulting to her since they would be working together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy arrived home to find his mother waiting for him. Since the war ended with the Dark Lord dying and Harry Potter saving the world, Draco's and Narcissa's lives had changed. His father was serving life in Azkaban and had so far refused to see either of them, and had not written them either. His mother was lonely, her friends had turned their backs on her and with her husband gone, all she had left was Draco. It was just one of the reasons he wanted to tell them to take their offer and sod off. How dare they make conditions for his readmittance to Hogwarts! He was brought back to the present when his mother began asking questions.

"What did the Headmistress wish to discuss with you Draco?" she asked.

"They are allowing students to return and finish school, since the war wrecked everyone's school year last term."

"That's wonderful sweetheart! You have always been so smart and gotten such good grades. Why, nobody but Miss Granger has gotten better." She said.

"Yes, well, that's part of why I was contacted. They are setting a condition for my return. If I choose to refuse their condition, I will not be eligible to return. It's preposterous!" he complained.

"Condition? What is this condition? Well whatever it is, of course you will comply, you absolutely want to return and earn your N.E.W.T.'s!"

"The condition mother is that I work with the mudblood Granger, and half-blood Michael Corner, to teach a class on diversity. I am the only one who's return in conditional to agreement. It seems that since I'm a known Death Eater, I make them nervous." Draco finished angrily.

"Draco...it does seem unfair, I will grant you that. However, once people understand the conditions that you were under when taking the Dark Mark maybe things will change for you. And do not use that ugly name again in my presence! That 'mudblood' is the reason you and I are free from your father's fate. She and Mr. Potter testified, and helped free us." Narcissa replied.

"I am trying to change mother, but it's not easy, and Granger really gets under my skin. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else. I wish we could just pack up and start fresh somewhere else, some place where there is no past, and the slate is clean." He said, but it was in a defeated sort of way.

"Ok Draco, how about we make a deal. You accept the offer and finish your education, after you graduate I will agree to pack up and move away. We can make a new start in a place we don't know anyone, the US maybe, or Australia. Just please do me a favor, and finish school." She offered.

"Fine, I will do this for you mother, but rest assured, I will hold you to your bargain. I want to start over. I will go owl McGonagall now, I will offer to host the meeting here last. I hope I don't regret this." He conceded.

After sending his owl off with his acceptance he walked out the back door. He headed through the gardens, walked around the pond and found a well-worn path. Before crossing he whispered the password to get him through the wards he had put up himself when Voldemort and his followers had taken over the manor. This was his "happy place", his escape. The place where nobody could find him, he had complete solitude. The headmistress said she wanted us to show the other two our homes and somewhere of importance to us. Honestly this was his most important place, but it was private, he didn't want to share it. He would have to think of somewhere else to take Granger and Corner.

Once through the wards, he resealed them, not even his mother could find him here. That's just the way he wanted it right now. Looking around he sighed peacefully as he took in his haven. It was a clearing that was a perfect circle in the woods behind the manor. The clearing was surrounded by trees so dense and thick that they seemed to form a wall surrounding him. The grass had wildflowers growing throughout, and in the very center about five feet apart were two magnificent ancient trees connected by a hammock. Sometimes Draco would come out here late at night, when the nightmares overtook him, and stare up at the stars and imagine different lives for his family.

Today though, he was going back over the meeting with McGonagall. He'd been completely taken aback when he walked in and saw Granger and Corner. He wasn't expecting anybody else to be there, of course, but what really was bothering him was the look in Grangers eyes when she saw him head to the table. It wasn't just the dread he read in her eyes that was bothering him, more that it was his regret when he recognized it. Since when did he feel bad for perfect Potter's sidekick?

He'd noticed also the way not only Corner looked at her when she was unaware, but some of the male customers in the Three Broomsticks. He tried to think back to how she looked in an unbiased way. She seemed to have found a way to control that hair of hers, instead of being bushy as it had always been, it was very soft looking, in waves. The summer sun had touched the brown, leaving subtle golden streaks. Her normally ivory complexion turned golden brown by the same sun that kissed her brown hair. He also had never really noticed how rich her brown eyes were, like chocolate when melted. Of course once he had walked in, the eyes froze up, and her cheeks flushed with anger. She was definitely not happy to see him, he chuckled to himself.

If he was being honest with himself, he had to say that when she and Corner got up to leave he had noticed her body for probably the first time ever. She really was gorgeous, and taller than he knew. Her head would probably be shoulder height to him, and he was 6'3 himself. What he couldn't quit thinking about however was her mouth. The upper lip was oddly plumper than her lower lip, and they were naturally a soft pink color. She had a very kissable mouth. Hold it; did he really just think that? Draco was confused, because looking back over the meeting and his reaction to Hermione Granger, he was boggled by the fact that he was very attracted to her. What the hell was going on!

He tiredly rubbed both hands over his face and laid himself in his hammock. Maybe he just needed to take a nap and decide what he should do about this dilemma.

The next week found all three students awaiting McGonagall at Hermione Granger's home. She was uncomfortably looking at Malfoy sitting in her living room, wondering what she had ever done that was so bad that she was in this situation. Strangely, he kept giving her odd looks, as if he was trying to figure out some difficult math problem. He was also looking around her home in confusion.

"Granger, would you please tell me what that strange box is" he asked, pointing to the television.

She and Michael chuckled softly, "it's called a t.v. It shows programs, sort of like a play."

Michael added, "It's for entertainment."

Hermione turned on the box, and Draco leaned back in his seat a little startled at first. After his initial shock though, he found himself quite enjoying it. Hermione smiled to herself and thought maybe if she could use this class to teach Malfoy some things, and maybe change his thinking, then this class may be worthwhile after all.

Not long after that the headmistress finally arrived. Once they were all seated on the couches and Hermione had set out refreshments on the coffee table they got to work. With Hermione taking notes, the three young people just started by throwing out some ideas and thoughts they had for classes and assignments and Hermione even threw out an idea for a field trip for the sixth and seventh years that impressed both boys.

"I was thinking that we could maybe take a field trip to an amusement park. We could spend the morning and afternoon in the park, and go to a concert that night. The park's always have concerts going on. We would of course need to plan this for very early in the year, or maybe at the very end as a reward for all their hard work!" she suggested.

"I think it should be planned for the beginning of June. That way it's the reward, and a day free from all the N.E.W.T. studying. Plus it will be warmer, and it sounds like we'll be outside for the whole day and I personally would rather not have to heal frost bite all day long," Draco joked. When the others laughed surprisingly he added, "yes I do have a sense of humor" although his cheeks did flush a little.

McGonagall said "I will have to clear this trip with the school governors and with the parents. I do believe it is a wonderful idea though. I would however make one condition; I would prefer that at least three staff members attend for safety sake. Perhaps Hagrid, Sprout, and our new Muggle Studies Professor. He's a former student, Hermione you know him pretty well as he's a fellow Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. Sadly he had a career ending injury to his shoulder, so his Quidditch days are over. With that concession to your idea, I think the governors and parents would agree to the outing."

Michael made the next suggestion. "I would like to plan one lesson around the truth that the Purebloods are the only group left out of living in two worlds. Muggleborn's and Half-Bloods bridge both the Muggle and wizarding worlds. The can live in either comfortably. They spend all school year in wizarding world, then return home to either the Muggle world, or a home that includes a Muggle parent."

"You know Corner, that's not a bad idea. I never thought about it from that angle. Purebloods are left out of a large group. Maybe if we can show how much they are missing, it could open some eyes. What do you think, Dra…Malfoy" Hermione asked, again blushing when she looked at him.

He smiled at them both and said, "Well, I suppose we can try. But what you both must understand is that Purebloods are taught from birth to disdain and look down on that which you say we're left out of. So I would put that lesson back a few weeks, because it might not have the effect you're looking for early on. I would start the lessons with similarities rather than differences. Things like art, and literature."

Once the meeting was over, and they had made some progress it was time for Hermione to show them around her home. As they were standing up, the front door opened and her parents walked in from work. While making introductions, Hermione intentionally used only first names. Her parents had heard her complain about Malfoy for years, and she didn't want to bring negativity to the group when they had all just shockingly had a fairly productive meeting.

She then showed them around her home, ending in her bedroom. As they crossed the doorway, they turned immediately to the right and went down three steps. Her room was painted a soft blue color, and the walls were covered with pictures of wildflowers, sunflowers, and daisies. There was also a beautiful painting of a church by the muggle artist Thomas Kinkade. Draco was surprised to see that she had a fairly large room, and not surprised to find a squashy royal blue armchair and ottoman in one section of her room that had two large bookcases cornered together. She had a fuzzy white throw carpet in that corner, but the rest of the room had beautiful two toned hardwood flooring. Up against the far wall from the door was an antique cherry stained sleigh bed. The comforter was white with a blue and green dragonfly centered on it.

Then in the corner opposite her little library area was wardrobe with a dresser attached. It looked to have been a custom ordered piece. And covering every surface were framed pictures from both of her worlds. Pictures of the 'Golden Trio' in younger years, one that looked very recent had her between Potter and Weasley kissing their cheeks in turn. Draco turned away as his stomach clenched.

"Why aren't the pictures over there moving?" Draco asked, pointing to a group of stationary pictures.

"Muggle pictures don't move. Those are pictures of my family, and extended family." She answered.

Draco was intrigued by all the things he was learning here today. He was also quickly becoming intrigued with Granger. The more he learned about her life, the more he wanted to learn. This felt good and bad. Good because it had been a very long time since he was curious about anyone, bad because she was Muggleborn and considered off limits in his world. He definitely needed to talk to someone, he was so confused.

Once the tour was over, the group agreed to meet at Michael's house next week, and they made their departures. Before Draco left though he wanted to clear something up with Granger, something that had been weighing on him a lot recently.

"Do you mind if we talk, the two of us? I wanted to say something away from the others." He asked.

Hermione looked torn so he promised, "it's nothing hurtful, I promise."

"Ok," she agreed, and led the way to the back porch. While she took a seat in a chair, he took the one directly across from her.

"Firstly, I wanted to say thank you, for saving my life during the battle. I don't pretend to know why you and Potter did that, but I'm grateful just the same." He said, as her mouth dropped! "Secondly, I wondered if you would tell me why you did it?"

At this, Hermione shifted in her seat and looked decidedly uncomfortable. "I can't tell you the answer to that today. Maybe one day, but it's not today." She had to hold up her hand when he opened his mouth to argue, "The answer to that is very personal to me Malfoy, and I'm not ready to tell you."

Intrigued he countered, "Ok fair enough, but understand I won't quit asking. I want to know why you did it. Also, for the sake of these classes I was hoping we could call a truce to our hostile history with each other. I don't think it's going to be easy or comfortable to get through teaching a class together otherwise. Now, that does not include Potty and Weasel however." He joked with an over exaggerated cringe.

She laughed and he really liked the happy sound. "Agreed."

They shook hands and he departed, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting in the shade of a tree reading a book while watching Ginny, Harry, Ron and George playing a game of Quidditch in an orchard at the Burrow. She was relaxed and having a wonderful time teasing her "boys" as she affectionately thought of Harry and Ron. So she was smiling when she looked up and noticed an owl flying towards her. It was a beautiful tawny color with white feathers intermingled. Once the beauty had landed in front of her and was holding out his leg, she removed the rolled parchment and gave the bird an affectionate rub.

"Sorry I don't have a treat for you, I wasn't expecting any post when I came out here, Beauty." She spoke to the owl. He just gave her an affectionate nip and flew away.

She was curious as she unrolled the parchment, then confused as she read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Something has come up that I need to speak with you and Malfoy and McGonagall about. It's urgent. I hope you can meet me at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade today at noon. I apologize for the short notice, but if I don't receive a return owl, I will assume you will be there. I am sending the same request to the others and will see you soon hopefully._

_My Apologies,_

_Michael_

She looked down at her watch and noticed it was already 11:30 a.m. If she was going to make the meeting she had to hurry back to the Burrow to drop off her book and blanket she was sitting on, then apparate straight away. Regrettably she wouldn't have time to change her clothes, and she was dressed quite casually since it was just a fun day at the Burrow. Looking down at her short jeans shorts and pink tank top that had a picture of an American Pit-bull that was her favorite dog, she sighed. Oh well, nothing she could do about it. She pulled her hair into a messy knot at the back of her head as she hurried through the burrow.

Once back out of the protective wards she apparated to Hogsmeade. Once she had steadied herself after her landing, she headed to the Hogs Head which is the other pub in Hogsmeade run by Aberforth Dumbledore. "At least she would get to see the crotchety old bugger," again she thought affectionately. Just before she got to the door she met Malfoy.

He reached for the door and being a gentleman held it for her. "After you," he said.

"Thank you."

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is the Gryffindor Princess walking through my door?" Came a deep, gravelly voice that warmed Hermione and made her smile.

"Mr. Dumbledore!" Hermione replied excitedly before hugging the old man tightly.

"None of that, its Ab as you already know!" Aberforth Dumbledore replied.

"Ok, well Ab, Malfoy and I are here to meet with Headmistress McGonagall and Michael Corner. Are they here yet by chance?" she asked, still smiling at the man whose eyes twinkled when they looked at her.

"They are sitting in the corner in the back, asked for a bit of privacy"

"Thanks" she said.

Once they reached the table, she noticed that it was booths and McGonagall had sat herself next to Michael which meant that she would have sit next to Malfoy. She was suddenly nervous. When he slid in next to her he was so big that her thigh was touching his. She looked down, then back up and met silver eyes that had an odd look she'd never seen in them before, it made her blush yet again in his presence.

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "So Michael is everything ok? What's the emergency?" she asked.

Malfoy missed this question as he was still reeling from Granger. She had the most incredible legs! And that pink top of hers was unbelievable. Then that blush when their eyes met, that was so cute. The cute blush and hot body were driving him insane. He found himself picturing things he had never would have thought would be about Hermione Granger! He was pulled away from these thoughts abruptly when Corner started speaking.

"Ok, well first I apologize for the short warning. It's been a very long week for me already and its only Wednesday. Anyway, as you all are aware, I am a half-blood, meaning that like Hermione I can expect to contract both Muggle and Wizard illnesses. Malfoy, as a pureblood I'm sure you know you are immune to Muggle illness and diseases. Well back at the Battle of Hogwarts I received injuries just like everyone else. However, I noticed that not for the first time my bruises were taking a very long time to heal. Then new ones would pop up for no reason." He started the conversation.

"I also suffered from headaches, and was feeling very weak. I figured it was just from the long struggle in the war, and the beatings from the Carrows." He continued, "My mom decided I needed to see a doctor, so we went to the Muggle doctor, and he gave me a physical checkup, and took some blood." He was starting to struggle with his words; this was harder than he thought.

"After the blood tests, a biopsy was done. I was informed this morning that I have Leukemia." he finished.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. Her stomach hit the floor and tears built up in her eyes as she looked at her friend, heartbroken for what he was going through.

Malfoy just was looking back and forth between the two of them, his chest aching when he noticed Hermione's tears running down her pretty cheeks.

McGonagall had paled, but pulled herself together and asked, "Mr. Corner, what are your treatments going to be, and how often? We will of course make the arrangements for your classes to be held around your appointments, we'll help get you through, and I give you my word."

"Well, I have to begin Chemo therapy next week. In my case, my wizard genetics make me ineligible for bone marrow transplant, and my type of cancer radiation doesn't do a whole lot. So if the chemo doesn't work, my chances for survival are next to none." He explained.

"Hold on, will somebody please tell me what's going on? I don't understand what you're saying, but it sounds like you suggesting that you're going to die," Malfoy said bluntly.

Seemingly without thinking Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, and Malfoy felt like purring. She looked at him in deep fear and sadness and that confirmed what he was thinking, he had to clear his throat all of a sudden. There was a lump there that he didn't understand.

"While I am having my treatments and am ill from them, most of the responsibilities for our class will rest on the two of you. I am so sorry for that. I wish to remain, and carry out my share when I can, if the two of you don't mind. But if you would rather have another person who can be more available, I will understand," he said in a sad voice.

"NO EFFING WAY! We're partners in this together Michael, and that's the way it will remain. We started this together, and we're finishing together, do you understand me?"

That clear statement, in a very strong voice caused three mouths at the table to drop and Hermione still unaware of holding Malfoy's hand squeezed it. The shock was not from the statement, but that it came from Draco Malfoy, not Hermione Granger!

Hermione seemed to have realized where her hand was and flushed and pulled away just as Michael answered Malfoy.

"Thanks, Draco. It really means a lot to me. If Hermione agrees, then I would like to reschedule tomorrow's meeting to Saturday. I have medical arrangements to make and the week will be very full." Michael said.

Once all the arrangements were made to meet Saturday, the foursome split up and left the pub. Hermione wasn't ready to go back to the Burrow where everyone was happy and carefree. She would be bringing news that would sadden her friends, as they were in the DA with Michael as well as being his friend. Ginny had even dated him in her 5th year. So she turned and walked down the street, wandering in an aimless way in the direction of the shrieking shack.

When she reached a meadow, and felt she could go no further, she sat in the grass and let her tears fall freely as she ripped up handfuls of grass and threw them away from her. She lay down on her back and just let the sobs have her.

Draco was walking up and down the main street of Hogsmeade, trying to come to terms with the idea that someone his age was so sick that he might die. Unfairly, it was also someone who fought during the war with honor. Draco understood and appreciated honor, it was a rare trait these days. While walking along High street, none of the shops held their usual appeal today. He continued walking, not really paying attention to where he was, until he heard an unusual sound up ahead of him. The sound seemed to be drawing him in, as if he was answering the sorrow of a long lost friend. As he rounded a gentle bend in the road, he looked to the meadow on the right side, and there in a heap on the ground was Granger.

Once Draco reached her, he gently pulled her up and tucked her into his lap like a small child and held her as she sobbed into his chest. He never made a sound as she cried out her heartbreak; he just held her and ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't say everything would be alright, because they both knew it might not be alright. They both lost friends during that last battle, lost family and friends. They both understood where this could end with Michael. So he didn't say a word. He did however think about how she felt right in his arms. Like an extended piece of himself, and while she was there he was whole again, for the first time in forever.

While she was lost in her sorrow, Draco seemed to be coming to terms with the fact that he had feelings for this girl, the last girl he ever thought he would care about. He desperately wanted her to feel happy again, not crying. He wanted to heal her tears. He tried hard not to think about the way his body was responding to the fact that a girl it desired was tucked nicely into it. Almost without knowing it, he cupped her cheek and raised her face up. As she looked up, he looked at her mouth and lowered his face to hers, and very softly kissed her. Not a deep passionate kiss, just a gentle rubbing of lips on lips, and he liked it. He liked it a lot! When she responded to his kiss he tightened his hold on her, and moved his lips up her cheeks to kiss each of her eyes, as if to heal the hurt coming from them.

She was looking at him in a new way and blushing yet again as she asked, "What was that? Malf…Draco, this is rather confusing."

"Trust me, I know!" he answered. "I'm not even sure where it's coming from. I do have an idea though. Why don't we just try to get to know each other? On a real level, without insults. Maybe, Hermione, we will learn what this is between us, because I know your feeling that way too, at least to a certain extent, because you participated in that kiss as well."

Liking the way her name sounded on his lips she spoke, "On one condition Draco."

When he just looked in her eyes she said, "You must swear to never call me a mudblood again. Every time someone calls me that name it feels like a knife rubbed blade down across my heart. It really hurts." Once she finished that statement she looked down at her hands, nervous about what his response would be.

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and looked her in the eye and said with complete sincerity, "I can swear to try, Hermione. I don't fully understand what's going on with me right now. It feels like I'm accepting things more and I am trying to change. But habits of a lifetime don't go away overnight. I can promise you right now, that if it slips out, I will always apologize, and it's not meant to hurt you, just a word that got away before my brain catches it."

She just stared at him, directly in his eyes looking for even the slightest hint that he was lying. Finally something seemed to shift in her eyes, and she said, "You have a deal." Then she reached up and wrapped him in her arms and hugged him tightly, just as she had done to Michael and her other friends, and he thought it felt like he was where he was meant to be. And he answered her hug, wrapping both arms around her waist, and smiling.

Once she had recovered from Michael's news, and the new whatever it was with Draco, she went back to the Burrow to share some things with her friends. She called them all together and asked them to come outside and sit with her in the garden as she explained. As they all sat there and looked at her questioningly she began to tell them what Michael had said. Ginny started crying and leaned into Harry for support, while Harry and Ron had both their arms wrapped around the girl's backs. From the outside, it looked like a big group hug.

When she had finished and they fully understood and seemed to have no more questions about his health she gathered every bit of Gryffindor courage she possessed and looked up at her three best friends and said something she must get said, they had to know from the beginning. It was the only way the situation would be acceptable for her. She opened her mouth and released the words she was afraid would cause chaos in her world….

"You should all know something else that happened today. I kissed Draco Malfoy today."

To Be Continued!

 


	4. Chapter 4

That bomb was met with complete and utter silence. She looked up and saw Harry's eyes glazed over, Gin's mouth was hanging all the way open, and Ron's jaw was clenched along with his fists. She knew all three of them well enough to know not to break the silence, to let them recover and then the interrogation would begin. If she was a betting person, she would have laid galleons that Harry would be the first to ask something, good thing she didn't bet!

"Wow 'Mione! How was it?" Ginny asked. And that's the question that broke the floodgates.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW WAS IT?" yelled Ron as he rose to his feet.

Harry just was looking at her incredulously. "Ron, sit down mate, and quit screaming at your sister, or I swear I will hex you myself!"

Gin leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, honey. You're so sweet."

Hermione thought now would be a good time for her to speak up; she had gotten the lay of the land so to speak and understood who stood where. Ginny would always be on her side without question which explained her automatic acceptance. Harry would be somewhere in the middle, he wanted her happiness but as a 'brother' and one of her 'boys' he would also always firstly protect her. Ron on the other hand was her best guy friend after Harry and there was murkier ground there as there had been that romantic side to their relationship even though it didn't work. He was also the hothead of the group. So, if she could convince Ron then the others would accept what she had decided about Draco.

She turned to him and said, "Ron, if you sit down, and calm down I will explain."

"I can't wait to hear this!" Ginny whispered to Harry. Ron gave her a look that could kill.

"Two weeks ago when McGonagall asked us to meet her, I reacted just like the three of you when Draco walked in..." she started.

"What he's not Draki poo or some such endearment?" Ron said snidely.

"No he isn't. And if you want me to explain this and include you in my life then you need to let me finish!"

She waited, but he remained silent. A good sign overall. "As I was saying, when I saw he was there as well, I reacted much as you have minus the yelling. He wasn't the way he always was though, not one time did he call me anything. He didn't even speak to me directly, and when has Malfoy ever passed up a chance to insult me, right." She explained.

Harry helpfully answered, "umm, never."

"Exactly. It wasn't until I left that I realized that though. So when we had the next meeting at my house, I paid more attention to it, I waited for the insults about my home and family, especially since he was there a good fifteen minutes before McGonagall. But there were none. He sat quietly on the couch, only asking one question, he wanted to know about the TV." she said.

Ginny looked fascinated with the story, so Hermione sent her a grateful smile and Gin winked at her.

"When the meeting was over, and I showed them my home as is part of the meetings and part of getting to know our diversity. He was curious and asked respectful questions. It was a little funny actually, he was kind of cute trying to figure out why some of my photos moved and some didn't," she chuckled.

Harry and Ginny laughed quietly at that too, while Ron gave a reluctant smile. It gave her hope that he was keeping his mind open.

"After the other two left, Draco asked if we could talk. We did, and he asked me something, that I couldn't answer, then asked if we could call a truce and really work together on the class in peace." She looked up at Harry.

The other two felt the sudden tension when she looked at Harry, and he must have too because he asked her what the question she couldn't answer was.

"He asked why we saved him." She flushed as she answered his question.

Ron and Ginny looked back and forth between the two as they noticed Harry flush as well. There seemed to be a private understanding between Harry and Hermione, and they didn't seem to be willing to share out loud what they seemed to be silently discussing.

"Today, after we found out Michael's news, I needed time to deal with my emotions before I came back here. Draco found me in a meadow falling apart. He held me while I cried myself out, and we talked. I won't share what we said, because it's private, but then he leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed him back. We want to get to know each other, and see what there is between us." She finished.

Gin, ever the perceptive one asked, "Is this what you want 'Mione?"

"It's scary, but the good scary. Yeah, I really do want to explore this." She said, grateful to Gin for the support.

Ron had sat in silence since she had asked him not to interrupt, but he spoke up now. "Can you really just forget everything he's done? Believe that you're not just a Mudblood to him?"

"Ron, no I can't forget any of that and I doubt seriously he expects me to. However, I **can** forgive. We talked about that too, but that falls under the privacy of our conversation, and I won't share his personal information since it's not my story to tell." She answered him honestly.

Harry and Ron were looking at each other now, and seemed to be having a silent exchange much like had happened between Hermione and Harry moments before that.

Harry broke the silence, and said as comfortingly as possible, "I think we should all take time to think about this. 'Mione, I respect your judgment and trust your intuition. Merlin knows it's saved my life more times than I can count. But, you know there's a lot of bad blood there. I can try to accept this, if you're happy. It won't be easy though, and I just want to ask you to be patient with all of us."

"I do understand Harry. Thank you for trusting me." She said gratefully.

When it was clear that the conversation was over, the foursome headed into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. It was a quiet evening after that, as the friends had much to deal with and they all headed to bed a little early that night.

While Hermione was talking with her friends, Draco had gone home and located his mother in her garden. He was in desperate need of someone to talk to, and she was the best listener he knew. He was in a state of disbelief over what had just passed between Hermione and him. He was a little afraid to tell her, but she'd always been the one and only person he could tell everything to, and she had never once judged him. He watched her as she weeded her garden. She was still so beautiful, she hardly looked her age of 42 years old. There was no gray in her hair, only the slightest start of laugh lines around her eyes. She always looked so soft to him, ethereal.

She looked up as he walked over and sat on the ground next to him, her handsome son.

"You looked troubled sweetheart, what's happened?" she asked as she raised a hand and rubbed his cheek.

"Something I can't quite understand is what's happened. I was hoping we could talk about it. Just, promise you won't get upset Mother." He begged.

"Alright, let's order some tea and sit in the gazebo and talk." She answered him.

After they called a house elf and asked for tea to be served in the gazebo, they headed that way side by side. As they walked Narcissa watched Draco. She knew she was biased, but she was of the opinion that she and Lucius had created the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He was tall, and well-built from years of running and Quidditch. He exercised daily, and it showed. Blond hair and silvery eyes, eyes that held to much knowledge for his age, she knew. She regretted deeply her part in that, she wished she had been able to do more to protect him from his father's blind devotion to the Dark Lord, and from what he had done to protect her, taking the Dark Mark had killed something inside of him. But he'd done it to save her and she wished it could be different.

Having reached their destination and received tea and a plate of his mother's homemade Cauldron Cakes, she knew were his favorite, Draco cleared his throat to get her attention and she looked up at him.

"I kissed Hermione Granger today." He stated hurriedly, much like ripping a band aid from the skin he thought faster would be easier.

She didn't know what to say to that. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't all that surprised. Miss Granger is the only person she knew of to rival her son in intelligence. She knew quite a bit about the girl actually. She had watched from afar as Draco had grown up, and Hermione Granger had constantly been a subject her son would talk about. He complained of her constantly, and Narcissa understood what was happening even though her son and the girl had no idea. Even though he was upset with Hermione, and angry about the Mudblood, she was always on his mind. So Narcissa wasn't as shocked by her son's announcement as he thought she would be. Her response was going to surprise him greatly.

"FINALLY!" she excitedly answered.

Draco was fall on your ass; slap your knee, floored by her answer!

"What?" he gasped!

"Draco sweetheart, for the last seven years that girl is all you could talk about. She angered you, pushed you, slapped you, and confused you. But no matter what, she was always, always in your mind." She answered.

"Exactly, that's why I'm so confused. I like her, even when I know I should hate her." He confessed.

"That is your father and Voldescum speaking, not you." She continued as he started to shake his head, "Draco, you were raised regrettably with prejudice Lucius pushed down your throat. If I had learned earlier that it was just our ignorance maybe I could have prevented it, but maybe it would have made no difference at all, we'll never know, because we can't change the past." she sighed.

He was watching her intently.

"She's a beautiful girl, inside and out. I've rarely if ever come across someone as loyal as she is. Merlin knows she is intelligent enough to keep you on your toes and stimulated. She's kind, forgiving obviously, open minded and generous. What is there to dislike really?" she asked him.

"But….."Draco started, but she interrupted him.

"Honey, just for one moment, forget her blood status. Then tell me what would happen, what if she was a pureblood?" she asked him.

He considered what she asked of him and looking her right in the eye he answered, "I would grab on to her, and never let go. I'm so fucked! Because she isn't pureblood, she is Muggleborn mother!"

"Draco, don't use such common language! It's unbecoming of your station! Now, as for her being Muggleborn, you need to learn to let that go. I don't feel the same way about that as your father, what someone is born as does not equal what they become. It's our decisions more than our birth that makes us who we are." She said softly.

The next thing she said, she said for his own good because it was better to purge it from his system now with her where it was emotionally safe for him. "She made a decision late one night that raised her in my eyes higher than anybody I know. She chose pain and torture, rather than betray a friend. While she suffered, both of us looked on and didn't offer our help. Tell me Draco, how can we possibly be better than her, because of our blood?"

Draco flinched at the mention of the night that tortured his nightly dreams. He had hurt for her that night, and did nothing. It remains his greatest regret in life, greater even than not accepting the offer of help from Dumbledore that night in the tower, which ended in the headmaster's death.

"I know the memory hurts son, I hear your nightmares at night. The answer to blood status is inside you, you just have to accept it." She reached for his hand and gently rubbed it.

"So your honestly saying, if I started dating Hermione you wouldn't be upset, disown me?" he asked, a bit frightened of the answer.

"No, I can honestly say I don't think that there is a better match out there for you. I hoped that you would one day realize this, but it had to be a decision you made, not one I pushed you into."

When Draco was lying in bed dreading the sleep that would bring the torturing nightmare yet again, he thought back to kissing Hermione. It felt so right, he'd never felt like that before. He wanted to keep right on kissing her for forever. He was confused though, his mother accepted her, he believed that, but his whole life he was raised to see her as an abomination. That's not something easy to let go of, so he was enormously conflicted. He didn't find answers that night, but he reached a conclusion that there was nothing wrong with getting to know her, and that is what he would do.

Sighing with resignation, he closed his eyes and fell asleep knowing it was time for the torture. And it came 2 hours later, it always started with her agonizing screams.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael Corner looked at the clock and groaned. He had to get ready; they would all be here within the hour. Not that he didn't want to participate, he's very excited about the class and teaching. He'd just had the longest, scariest, saddest week of his life. His emotions were crazy! He'd go from apathetic, to hyper, crash down to depression, then let hope flare. He was all over the map. He guessed that you were allowed that when you're told you might die. Cancer, he still couldn't believe he had cancer. Not even the healers at St. Mungo's had a cure.

"Michael, time to get up now, your little friends will be here soon, and you need to eat something before they arrive," said his mom. She's had the same week Michael has. He felt guilty.

"Coming" he hollers back.

He rolls out of bed on his last chemo free Saturday and grabs some jeans and a band t-shirt and heads for the shower. Once he's done he looks in the mirror and makes a major decision, and bites the bullet so to speak, might as well get it done now, on his own terms.

When he enters the kitchen his mom turns around and after her first glance covers her mouth.

"Cheer up woman, it's not the end of the world," he says laughingly.

"I wasn't sad, I was just thinking how handsome you look this way" she lied, convincingly she thought.

"Of course I do, I'm a regular Mr. Heartbreaker I am!" he teased.

He had just finished eating when he heard the knock on the door, and he ran to get it. Just before he opened the door he took a big, fortifying breath then pulled it open.

Hermione stood there with Draco and after seeing him they both looked at each other uncomfortably like they didn't know what to say.

"It's alright you two, I know it's different. And as long as there are no Mr. Clean jokes it'll be fine" he laughed heartily.

Hermione giggled while Draco just looked confused.

"Dude, where is your hair?" Draco asked.

"Well if the chemo is going to make it fall out anyway, and I start the chemo Monday by the way, then I just figured if I got rid of it now on my own, then it was something I had a little control over. So I shaved it off" he answered.

She thought it was very brave of him, and told him so making him blush, which Draco noticed. Now he felt the first stirrings of jealousy, that's just great!

"Well come on in, the sitting room is just through that door on the left." He informed them.

"So, what's new? Please tell me one of you has some kind of news or ideas of discussion that aren't cancer related. I'm dying to hear anything other than medical information, no pun intended! Do you guys have any ideas for the class?" he asked.

"I had an idea last night" Hermione began.

"I kissed Hermione," Draco said at the same time she spoke. She whipped around so fast he thought he heard her neck crack. He also looked a little sheepish. "It just slipped out, I didn't know what else to say!"

Michael just looked at them, jaw probably hit the floor it dropped so far open. Then he laughed.

"So my idea," she continued as if Malfoy hadn't spoken, "At the end of the year during the last class, instead of an exam, we have each student stand up and tell a little of what they've learned and how it applies to their life. Then the three of us ending with ourselves and what we've learned over the course of the year."

"Ok I will second the idea. Where is McGonagall by the way," Michael asked.

"Some kind of emergency came up, she can't make it. I will owl her a copy of the notes from the meeting. She will owl back any input she has, then I will forward them to the two of you." Hermione answered.

They continued making a timeline for lessons through the year, and tossing out more ideas until their brains felt bruised. Once they were finished and they had taken a tour of Michael's house, he asked if they wanted to stay for a while and hang out around his pool and listen to music and just talk. Draco was all for that idea, it gave him more time with Hermione. Hermione said she was fine with that as well, and since it was so hot outside they each apparated home to get swimsuits then came back.

When Hermione came out to the backyard in her jean shorts and pink and black bikini, both boys mouths dropped. She giggled and said, "Better close them mouths boys or the flies will get in!"

Michael put on a Daughtry CD and a Rascal Flatts CD and the three new friends spent the afternoon talking and laughing. The funniest moment came when Draco and Hermione were standing by the pool talking and Michael came up to push them in, and they both grabbed ahold of him and all three ended up drenched, but Draco's face when he surfaced was priceless. Once the sun was starting to go down Michael was wearing out, so Draco and Hermione decided it was time to leave. They thanked Michael and his mom for the wonderful afternoon and walked out the door. While they were walking to the safe apparition point, Draco took hold of her hand in his. He asked if she wanted to go get something to eat, and talk alone. She said yes she would so they went to their homes to get ready, and then meet back up outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione was going spare, she had nothing to wear! Nothing! A dresser filled to the brim, and a full wardrobe closet, and still nothing. She hurried through the house and threw floo powder in the fireplace and stuck her head in and called for the Burrow.

"Ginny! Hurry, it's an emergency!" she yelled out.

Harry and Ron heard Hermione's call and rushed into the sitting room just ahead of Ginny.

"What's happened 'Mione?" Harry asked worriedly.

Upon seeing her 'boys' she had the good grace to blush, and apologized.

"Sorry guys, it's more of a girl emergency. Gin, I'm having my first date with Draco, and having a nothing to wear crisis! Help!"

Ron and Harry chuckled in relief, but were surprised Ginny and 'Mione didn't join in.

Instead Ginny answered completely serious, "I'll grab some supplies and head right over."

Extraordinarily relieved Hermione thanked her and turned to look at the boys. Ron looked uncomfortable, and Harry was looking at her in the strange way he had that made Hermione feel he could see inside her, which he probably could, that's just how she and Harry were.

"Ron, will you give me just a minute alone with Hermione?" Harry asked calmly.

He gave a funny look to Harry, but left the two alone.

"You're sure you want to do this with Malfoy 'Mione?" he inquired seriously.

"I'm not 100% sure of anything right now. I do know I am going to explore whatever this thing is becoming with Draco, Harry. For the first time since Dumbledore died, I feel alive. And that feels amazing, considering I wasn't even sure I would live through the fight." She said, opened up completely to Harry. "Please, please try to understand Harry. You're probably the most important person in my life right now, I need your support."

Looking his best friend in the eye he honestly answered, "Ok, but 'Mione, if he is messing with your head, or hurts you I will personally transfigure his ass into a ferret once again and make sure it is permanent this time."

She smiled and thanked him, just in time too because Ginny was back and shoved him out of her way. Hermione pulled out of the floo just in time for Gin to come through with two bags in her hands. They walked upstairs to get to work.

An hour later, Hermione looked in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, and a white summer sweater. It was her favorite, because from the front it was deceptively plain. It has a rounded neckline that fell halfway between her collarbone and the start of her cleavage. It fell off one shoulder and had a peek a boo midriff view. The back was why it was her favorite, it Veed in the back from her shoulders ended right at the curve at the base of her spine. It was perfect for cooler summer evenings, and was a comfortable middle ground of casual and dressy. She had pulled just the sides of her hair into a barrette and left the back of her hair to fall freely just to her shoulder blades, it tickled her back. With minimal make up, she felt very pretty. It was time to go.

After thanking Gin, she apparated to Diagon Alley as she didn't want to get ashes in her hair tonight from flooing. When she had gotten her bearings, she turned and Draco was coming towards her from the archway just behind the Leaky Cauldron. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. He really was a beautiful specimen. So tall, and so built. He looked so strong that she automatically felt safe, like he was more than able to protect her, and honestly what girl doesn't want a guy who can protect her? He was wearing a nice pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt that fit snuggly around those amazingly muscled arms! Hermione had a thing for a man's forearms, and his were to die for!

"Wow, you look incredible, princess!" his mouth had gone dry when she arrived.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She was blushing yet again. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I took you to one of my favorite places for dinner?"

Up for anything, he put his hand on her back and said, "Lead the way."

When she went through the arch and was heading out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron headed to Muggle London, he paused, uncomfortable with the idea. He was trying to change things about himself, and improve but the thought of being surrounded by crowds of Muggles would be really tough for him. A part of him thought she knew it and that this was a test. When he saw her turn to look at him appraisingly, that confirmed it in his mind. So, he grabbed her hand and led the way out the front door.

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside a crowded pizzeria; there was muggle rock music, games and lots of teenagers. She was smiling at him and her eyes were lit up like the sun, she really took his breath away.

"I don't want to sound like an idiot here, but what in the world is pizza? I never saw anything like that at Hogwarts." He asked, feeling for all the world like a first class idiot.

Her answer was to pull him inside and order their dinner. When they were at a table and he took his first bite his eyes widened and a smile lit up his face. She loved that look.

"This is the special place that I have decided to bring our little group to on my turn. I thought that just in case it was something new to you, it might be easier for you if we came on our own first." Hermione told him.

He was touched she would protect his pride in even this small way after all the years he had spent trying to shred hers. He was feeling incredibly humbled right now by her thoughtfulness. He leaned closer to her in the booth and reached a finger to her face and ran it gently from her forehead down to her chin, watching her face turn pink as he did. He then leaned in and softly kissed the pink cheek and said "thank you."

Hermione quit breathing as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Giant butterflies were playing havoc with her stomach, and she learned what it felt like to completely desire another's touch for the first time in her life. She peeked up at him through her lashes, mastered her courage, and leaned up to put her lips on his. She sweetly kissed him, and then said, "My pleasure."

After they had eaten, she took Draco around the game room. Her favorite game was a dance simulator, and she laughed when he declined his turn. "Hell NO, no way am I getting on that thing, but nice try princess!"

Once she took her turn however, he decided that it was his favorite too. Watching her body as she danced his jeans got quite uncomfortably tight. She had a body that wouldn't quit!

Next they played ski ball. Draco got very hooked on this game. It was a muggle game where you roll a ball down to a ramp the makes the ball fly up to several holes. You try to aim it so that it went in the holes with the highest point values. Before he even realized it they had been laughingly competing to get the most tickets for over an hour! Another hour went by as they played other games together and as they turned in their tickets before they left, he got her a cute stuffed dolphin. She kissed his cheek, and took ahold of his hand as they walked out of the door.

Neither seemed inclined to end their evening yet, and they just strolled the streets, window shopping and talking. When they came to a jewelry store she sighed, she had just seen a full set of jewelry that had pink and diamond gemstones that were designed in the shape of a dragonfly. There was a necklace, bracelet, earrings, and a ring. They were gorgeous, and way more than she could afford. So they moved along. They both found a bookstore they couldn't pass up, and went and had some fun looking around at different books. Hermione kept her purchase down to two books with difficulty while Draco bought four. She already knew they were compatible intellectually, but it was eye opening in a good way to see he shared her love of books.

When the streets had mostly cleared and her watch said midnight, they decided to call it an evening. They headed down an empty alleyway and before they apparated to their homes, he pulled her to him. This time it wasn't so gentle. It was delicious! When he kissed her this time, he nibbled her lips and licked them for a while before taking her bottom lip between his teeth to coax her mouth open for him. When she complied he deepened the kiss and met her tongue half way. Hermione forgot to breath, and when she made a humming noise in her throat he smiled against her lips.

He pulled his lips from hers and rubbed them across her cheek all the way to her ear and whispered, "I had a wonderful night tonight, princess. It was the best, and we have to do it again."

She smiled shyly and nodded, not sure she could speak. As she was turning to apparate, he softly said, "sweet dreams princess."

She arrived home with a dreamy look in her eye and a smile on her face that was so big her cheeks hurt. She had just had the best date of her life, with Draco Malfoy. Unbelievable!

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor, Draco arrived to find Narcissa sitting on the love seat with her feet tucked under her reading a book while she awaited his return. They liked to talk to each other before bed, and she assumed that after this evening he would need to talk.

"How did your date go?"

"It was the absolute best date I've ever gone on. She made me laugh, we never ran out of things to talk about, there weren't any awkward silences. It's strange that I've known her for seven years, but it feels like everything she said or told me about was new."

"Of course it was darling," she said as she ruffled his hair teasingly. "You may have known each other for all these years, but it was not as friends. People don't open up and make themselves vulnerable to their known enemies."

"True enough. Good point" he said.

"These are the days that make dating so exciting! Everything is new, and amplified. First kiss, first dance, all kinds of firsts." She sighed. "I'm very proud of you, honey. I am so happy for you that you've decided to get to know her, and she's put excitement and life back into your beautiful silver eyes." She sniffled.

Her heart was singing because her child was finally free to love without restriction.

When Draco got to his bedroom a while later, he walked to his desk and sat down, and pulled out two pieces of parchment. He picked up a quill and wrote out two letters, one to Hermione, and one that was just a reminder to himself for later. He wanted to remember to ask his mom if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow, it would please her to go shopping with him, and he had a couple purchases he wanted to make.

He changed into his boxer pajama pants and fell onto his back in bed. He went over the night he'd had with her, and only just now realized that her blood status had not entered into his head once today. He had just had a good time. As he closed his eyes, he thought about her in that bikini earlier, and how she'd felt in his arms, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face. That night, Draco slept peacefully, for the first time in forever he wasn't haunted by the nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Time for another disclaimer, even though I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters or anything Harry Potter related. That honor belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Who by the way I heard a rumor is already back at work writing us a new world to play in! I can't wait if it's true.
> 
> Also Rascal Flatts owns the song mentioned in the first AN. And I just LOVE Daughtry, so they of course had to listen to both groups while playing!
> 
> Read and review please my favorite readers!


	6. Chapter 6

When Draco woke up the next morning he lay in bed thinking about the most amazing dream he just had. It was Hermione and him on a beach, at night skinny dipping. He was sorry he woke up, because it was just getting very interesting! He was going to need a cold shower before he went down for breakfast with his mom.

Sighing he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Once finished he picked up his letter to Hermione from his desk and took it to his eagle owl, Zeus. He reached out an arm and Zeus happily perched there as Draco rubbed down the bird's chest. He got Zeus back when he started at Hogwarts first year, and he considered the bird a friend.

"Good morning Zeus buddy. Can you deliver this letter to Hermione for me? If you do, I might get you something special when I'm shopping today. An extra treat, like a nice mouse? I need you to wait though, until I have been gone for three hours, can you do that for me?" he spoke to Zeus.

Zeus answered by hobbling up his arm and nibbling Draco's ear making Draco smile. "Thanks my friend" he said.

He went through to the dining room and found his mother already dressed.

"Good morning Mother. I was hoping you were free for the morning?" he asked.

"I was thinking of taking Sweet Pea out for a good exercise, but I can move that to the afternoon if my darling son needs me," she answered. Sweet Pea is her favorite horse. Narcissa had always had horses as her familiars, and since they lived longer than most familiar animals, it tended to be a much stronger bond.

"Well, I want to go to shopping, there are a couple gifts I would like to buy for Hermione. Diagon Alley first, but then I have to go into Muggle London. I thought maybe we could make a morning of it and then have lunch together, my treat!" he offered.

Narcissa smiled to herself, in a very self- satisfied way. She dearly loved her husband and missed him very much. But there had been dissention between them for a long time while raising Draco. With his imprisonment though, she was free to guide Draco from Lucius's prejudices that she watched shoved down Draco's throat growing up. She was very happy with the progress she was making, and had secretly owled Minerva McGonagall and thanked her sincerely for allowing Draco the opportunity she gave him, and give her an update on what she was trying to accomplish on her end, and how Draco was rapidly progressing.

"I would very much like spending my morning with my son, and there are a few things I need as well. I'm ready when you are"

Diagon Alley was very crowded on this Sunday morning George Weasley's shop was so crowded that Draco didn't go in, even though at the end of 5th year at Hogwarts, after the twins had left he actually had struck up a friendship first with Fred, then George. They were a very funny pair, and he was saddened by Fred's death, though few knew of the friendship between the three. Draco and Narcissa went first to Gringotts, and then hit the stores she wanted first. New robes, a few books, various stationary items, and a large Eeylops purchase later and they were headed to Muggle London. Narcissa had sent their purchases home before heading through the Leaky Cauldron.

Three long hours later Draco was waiting for her answer a bit nervously. He wondered how she would react and what her answer would be.

Hermione was sleeping in; she hadn't been able to sleep until the early hours of the morning. She was giddy and amped up after her date and sleep was impossible. She woke up, still smiling and looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was after noon. Climbing out of bed she stretched and then as she was gathering her clothes to go take her shower there was a _tap, tap, tap_ at her bedroom window. She walked over to see an unfamiliar owl, and opened her window. The owl had departed as soon as she freed it from its delivery. Curiously she opened a very short note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Look on your front porch._

_Draco._

She rushed out of her bedroom, down the stairs and through the hall, opening the door she saw no one there, disappointed she started to shut the door when she heard a shuffling. Looking down she was stunned and her hands covered her mouth. Sitting on her porch was a gorgeous black owl, with bright golden eyes! She was in her cage and trying to have a nice sleep. There was a large parcel full of supplies for taking care of her new owl as well. She gathered it all up and went back to her room. Sitting down on her bed she opened the letter that was with the delivery on her porch.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you enjoyed getting your surprise. Now I know you enough that I can almost hear you saying you can't accept it, it's too much. Consider this however, it's as much for me as for you, since now you can owl me anytime you want too! Plus if we're going to start dating, and you're going to be my girlfriend, which I dearly hope for, then you have to get used to gifts!_

_She doesn't have a name yet, so after you decide please send what's her name back with an answer to my next question. Will you go out with me again tonight?_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I threw all the receipts away so they can't be returned lol._

"Oh, you're a wily once Draco Malfoy!" she said to herself smiling.

"Ok pretty girl, what are we going to name you, huh?"

_Dear Draco,_

_You are as crafty as they come aren't you. I suppose I can see why the Sorting Hat quickly shuffled you straight into Slytherin. Thank you very much for my pretty Metis, she's absolutely beautiful! Her name is a bit of trivia for you, I wonder if you will have figured her name out by tonight on our date! Obviously then my answer is yes. What time does my new boyfriend want to pick me up? Also, owl me back to let me know how I should dress, casual or dressy?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

After she was finished writing the note, she awoke Metis from her slumber, and apologetically asked her to deliver it to Draco. She also rubbed the back of Metis' head and gave her a treat. The bird leaned in and rubbed her head on Hermione's shoulder letting her know it was all good. She walked her to the window and opened it so she could fly off, and just as she was shutting the window, another owl was headed right for her. Yet another strange owl delivered her second letter of the morning. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock she got when she opened the letter!

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I understand this is certainly not a letter you were expecting. Our history has been strained at best, and therefore sliding us into enemy categories. However, I wish for you to understand that I never really felt that way about you. I am very happy that you have found a way to forgive my son all he has done to you._

_I send you this gift not only as a peace offering, but also as a symbolic gesture of tradition woman to woman. Lucius's mother sent me one at the start of our relationship so that I would always be able to look back on our early days together. When I am most lonely for my husband I pull mine out and read it, it transports me back to when everything was new and I almost feel as if he's here with me again. My hope is that you will one day be able to pick up your story and read it from the beginning as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

_P.S. The tradition of the dating diary is that it is kept a secret between women. Please enjoy it._

Hermione closed her mouth and ripped open the parcel to find a very pretty pink book with a picture on the front of two sunflowers. The cover said Dating Diary: never forget your beginning. She was honestly touched and honored. She resolved to send a reply when Metis returned.

After Hermione had written in her diary all about yesterday, and the gifts this morning she finally headed for the shower. She decided to read for a few hours before it was time for Draco, and she wondered where it was he was taking her, he had owled back that she needed to go with dressy.

Four hours later he knocked on her front door. Hermione jumped off the couch to run to the door when her father reached out an arm and stopped her.

"Answering the door to a boy taking my daughter out is my job," he insisted. Hermione gulped.

"Will you promise to be nice?" she practically begged.

"Well now honey, that depends on the boy doesn't it." As he walked away, she looked at her mom who just had a sympathetic look on her face.

Thirty minutes later Draco and Hermione left her house, Draco was looking a bit green after he and her dad finished with their "talk" in the kitchen. She took a hold of his hand and started rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"What did he say to you, how did it go?" she was extraordinarily curious.

"Asked my intentions, where we're going, when we'll be back, you know; the usual."

Confused she asked, "Why were you so uncomfortable, and why do you still look ill if that's all he said?" she asked.

"He, ummm….really just wanted to make sure you weren't going to get hurt. Just being a dad." He hedged.

"Alright, that's it! Out with it! What did he say to you?" she demanded with a very forceful look in her eye.

"Nothing much really. He just, you know, told me about some patients of his, and his dental drill, that there were a few male anatomy parts he wouldn't hesitate to use the drill on," he said looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Patients? Which patients?" she growled.

"Oh, you know, the police officers, and the special ops military guys."

Hermione doubled over laughing at that point. Draco looked at her like she'd lost her ever loving mind! He wanted to keep his male bits just the way they were. Threatening that anatomy, was literally hitting below the belt!

"Don't worry, there are no special ops patients!"

A few minutes later they were standing in the lobby of a beautiful Italian restaurant. Draco had reserved a private table at the back of the restaurant and the table was bye a fireplace with candlelight floating through the air over them, with a spell that stopped wax from dropping down. Once they had ordered, he got the Chicken Parmesan, Hermione ordered Chicken Alfredo, he got nervous again.

When she looked at him questioningly, he spoke, "Did your letter mean as it implied that you're willing to be my girlfriend? Because I know it won't be easy for you. You're the Gryffindor princess, and I'm a known Death Eater and a proud Slytherin to boot."

"Draco, of course I meant that. I feel so, I don't know, special when I'm with you. I have many feelings for you, and I want to be with you too." She said rather shyly.

Draco felt his lungs expand, he didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath waiting for her answer.

After they had dinner and shared a Tiramisu for dessert he had somewhere he wanted to take her. He asked that she hold his arm for side along apparition. Hermione bravely held on and when she landed she looked around. It was very dark, but she could almost make out a pond, and she definitely smelled water. Draco led her to a wooded area and when they reached a path he stopped and whispered into the night. When they stepped forward she understood the whisper, she felt the wards as she passed through. They went about 12 feet through trees and came out into his special place.

"This is the place that is special to me. I haven't told another person of its exsistence, ever. When McGonagall said we would have to show a special place to us, this was the first place to pop into my mind. I didn't want to share it, and had no intention of doing so, so I figured out somewhere else to take you guys. But I want to share this place with you Hermione. If you ever need peace, or an escape, solitude, all you need to do is apparate by the pond, come to the path and say Dobby, and it will let you in." he offered.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she was so touched. So she didn't say anything, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth! She pulled herself right into him, and he circled her waist with his warm hands. When she could get no closer he held her there with one arm around her back, and the other hand buried in her hair. The next thing she knew her back was roughly pushed into a tree trunk, and Draco was pushed into her front. His lips left hers to explore her neck while his hands explored the rest of her.

"You're so beautiful, Princess. I never want to let you go!" he almost was growling.

She was a little breathless herself! She found the strength though to pull back.

"Draco, you need to know something." He looked into her eyes while she confessed, "I am a virgin. I have been saving myself for the right person. I don't know if that's you yet. So I really need for us to cool down a bit. I'm sorry"

"Oh don't be sorry princess, I'm not. We'll only ever do what you're comfortable with, when it's time to stop, we stop. No pressure." He said, though it was painful to pull back, he did.

They spent the next two hours in his hammock talking about silly things, nothing deep or emotional. She told him her favorite colors, he told her about his first broom ride, little things like that. When it was time to end the evening he apparated her home and walked her to the door. He leaned in to kiss her goodnight, and just as it was getting good and interesting the porch light flashed on and her dad opened the door.

He took that as his cue, "Sweet dreams Hermione," "Goodnight Mr. Granger."

Hermione floated right by her dad without even seeing him. She floated all the way to her room on cloud nine. Once she was ready for bed she climbed in and reached for the diary and a pen. She never wanted to forget one detail of this night. She was seriously falling for Draco Malfoy.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my sweet readers. Now this chapter represents a jump in time a bit, because it was time to move it along. This will be the last chapter before they head off to Hogwarts. But what's life without a bit of drama, right, so there is some coming up in this chapter. We will also see how Michael is progressing with his medical crisis. As always, I don't own the Harry Potter characters, and reviews make me happy! Clumsy!

Hermione was waiting at the Three Broomsticks yet again for a meeting about the class. This time it was Draco's home visit, but because of security at the Manor the group had to meet and he would apparate them in. She had arrived early because there was something she wanted to pick up as a surprise for Draco. She smiled to herself thinking how fast the summer had passed. This was their last official meeting before school started Sunday. She and Draco had been together for five weeks and it had been the best five weeks. They only had one argument all summer, which with their personalities was pretty amazing. That fight had started out innocently enough, over something so small she'd already forgotten what it was about half-way through the damn argument, but what took it from a disagreement to a monumental full on battle was when Draco in the heat of the moment almost let that word loose. It came out as "listen here Mud…Hermione!" But it was too late because they both knew what he almost said. She turned and ran away from him and apparated away before he could catch her. He went straight to her house to fix it, but she didn't go there. Next he tried the Burrow, which was a fiasco because she wasn't there either, but Ron, Harry and Ginny were there and when he showed up there upset looking for her they wanted to know what happened. He really should have let it rest, but he told them what had happened. And that's when Ron and Harry both threw punches at the same time, Harry connected with Draco's nose but the force behind the hit turned Draco enough that Ron's fist missed him, but caught Ginny in the eye. Which pissed Ginny off and next thing anybody knew Ron was hanging upside down by his ankle being attacked by a giant bat bogey!

Once Mrs. Weasley heard the commotion and arrived on the scene, there was hell to pay all around, and Draco was not exempt from her temper. So an hour later found them all at the kitchen table still listening to a lecture, and when she'd gotten to the bottom of what had happened she'd reached the end of her patience and that's when she hit them all below the belt. She didn't actually hit them, or yell, oh no, she pulled out something far worse…GUILT. "My poor sweet 'Mione. First she has to hear her new boyfriend almost spout that FOUL word at her AGAIN (Draco's first hit of guilt) and instead of giving her time to cool off, he chases her around the country, and when he cares enough about her to face certain hostility by coming here where her supposed friends are (Harry, Ron, and Ginny all hit at once) he is treated to Muggle dueling by her idiot sidekicks (hit two Harry and Ron). Now all those injuries I refuse to heal. Because hopefully the pain of them will teach you all to have more respect for a girl who has shown ALL of you loyalty(Hit Harry), comfort(hit Ginny), help when you've needed it and no one else was there(hit Ron), and a second chance and forgiveness where none others were offering (smack down Draco).

When she had finally let them leave they were all utterly disgusted with themselves and absolutely sick with shame. Draco apparated straight to the one place he felt the need for the most. Once he said the password 'Dobby' he walked in and stopped short. There she was in the hammock, where she had cried herself to sleep; he could still see the wetness and tear tracks on her face. He knew a whole new level of shame at that point, and he swore to himself that day, right there, sitting on the dirt floor next to the girl he cared for that even if she never forgave him, he would NEVER again say that word. Not ever! He reached up a hand and started rubbing her face and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hi, there." He said rather lamely.

"Oh my God! What happened to your face?" she gasped.

"Nothing I didn't fully deserve. I will tell you all about it, it's a long story, and it ends with me knowing exactly how much you're loved by Molly Weasley. First though, kitten, I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my black heart I never meant to hurt you. I don't even know why I said that." He apologized.

Hermione just reached out and ran her fingers through his white blond hair and said, "I left before I thought it through. I was hurt, and I reacted. We talked about this at the beginning, and you never even let the word out fully. You caught it, and instead of thinking I took off. When I came back you were gone, and I couldn't get to the manor because of the wards so I came here hoping you would show up here. When you didn't, I started crying, scared that we had messed things up so badly."

"Hermione, you didn't do anything wrong." And he leaned up and kissed her lips softly, and climbed in the hammock with her, full on amazed by the depths her gentle and forgiving nature went.

Coming back to the present, she took a sip of her butterbeer. She had a big surprise for Draco tonight after the meeting. She already had everything set up, and Mrs. Weasley knew she would be late coming in since this was the final Friday before school started in two days. Draco, who had made up with her three friends, was coming to spend the day at the Burrow tomorrow. The three couples were spending the day together. The newly engaged Harry and Ginny were spending every last minute together due to their upcoming separation during the school year. Ginny was going to be very, very busy this year as she was not only Quidditch captain, but Head Girl. Hermione had to choose between being Head Girl, or teaching the class since she couldn't do both. She knew she'd made the right decision for herself. Neville Longbottom was named Head Boy, so it was the first time in over a decade (since Harry's mom and dad) that Gryffindor swept the Headship. When Neville sent an owl with the news, he made jokes about how his Gran had tried to take a full page ad in the Daily Prophet with the news.

Hermione was smiling with the memory when two very warm hands wrapped around her from behind and Draco started nuzzling into her neck. She leaned her head over so he had more access and shivered as he said, "You seemed a million miles away just now kitten."

She loved his little pet names for her. She sighed and said, "I was just thinking is all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Sure, but it will have to be later," she said right before she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "here comes Michael."

She and Draco smiled as Michael slowly headed their way. Though they always tried very hard to keep looks of pity wiped clear of their faces when their friend was with them, it wasn't easy, and they weren't always successful at it. It just hurt to watch him suffer. The three had grown so close this summer as they hammered out lessons, and bickered over content, and pounded sense into each other about misconceptions of culture. How could you not be close after plowing through those differences and successfully managing to learn respect for each other? Granted Draco had the more difficult job of learning about them, but they had a few things to learn from Draco as well.

Michael's chemo treatments weren't going very well. He seemed to be sicker than most patients get, and his Leukemia wasn't responding as well as the doctors had hoped for.

Of course, having the top two students of the year at Hogwarts had its benefits. For Draco and Hermione had thrown themselves into researching anything that could make him more comfortable. Obviously they weren't Muggle Doctors, but they researched other ways to help him. Hermione had come across a gem of a find when she found an article in a Muggle newspaper in America that suggested only using plastic utensils to eat with which eliminates the metallic taste of the food some patients experienced. After that, it was somewhat easier for a while. Then it got to a point where he couldn't even taste the food anymore. Draco learned that this was expected and showed Michael and his family the spices from a list that would make the flavor much stronger to Michael, and so his weight went back up for a while. It was down again now; he kept getting skinnier every time they saw him.

He was now on a shoe box full of different medicines. He was tired almost all the time from the effects of the Leukemia and chemo, and the pain medicine he had to take, plus anti-nausea meds.

"Hey guys, where's McGonagall?" he asked when he reached their table.

"Some last minute details to see to before school starts, so she sent me instead to sit in on your meeting, I hope the three of you don't mind." Said a deep voice with a thick scots brogue.

They all three whipped around behind them, and then Hermione screamed and threw herself right into the arms of Oliver Wood!

"Oh my Godric, it's so great to see you! You look simply wonderful. How have you been, when did you get back?" Hermione rushed her sentences out.

"Well looky here, my house's reigning princess." He chuckled and she blushed. "Good Godric it's good to see you too, lass. I've been well, other than this bloody shoulder, and I got back two days ago. To get settled in and set up the office and classroom. How have you and your lads been, darlin'?"

"Their doing really well, not returning this year though as they both started Auror training two weeks ago. Ron wasn't sure he could handle going back into the castle just yet, so soon after Fred died there." She told him sadly.

When Michael cleared his throat she turned and introduced them. "Oliver, this is Michael Corner, he's in Ravenclaw. I'm sure you remember my boyfriend, Draco."

They all shook hands, then Draco led them outside and with each touching a part of his arms he turned and transported them all to his home. Once there, he showed them around the Manor, then they finished making sure they had everything ready for the year. It wasn't a long meeting due to the fine details the three of them made sure were done each week they had met. After another hour of just talking Michael was worn out, so Draco insisted on side along apparating him home, because he seemed so pale and tired. Hermione kissed Michael on the cheek and promised to find him on the platform Sunday before boarding the train. She promised Draco she'd wait for him to return, and then turned to hug Oliver again before he left for the castle.

A few minutes later Draco was back and now that the others were gone, he let his anger towards her show. She was confused when she noticed he was mad at her, and couldn't figure out what she'd done. He slumped down in his chair and gave her the evil eye.

"What? Why do you look mad at me?" she asked, a bit hurt.

"Was it 100% necessary to throw yourself into another guys arms like that? I know I have to deal with all that with Scarhead and Weasel, but now Wood as well? Come on, princess, that is really unfair." He said stiffly.

Her mouth dropped open, literally. He was jealous! So she got up and walked around the table and climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You do understand don't you, that you don't need to be jealous of other boys, right? I have a lot of male friends, and we Gryffindor's tend to be huggers and we're affectionate by nature. But there's a huge difference between you and them."

He looked at her.

She looked right back, straight in his eyes, and said, "I don't love any of them, not the way I love you." Thank God she was Gryffindor, because that took a whole lot of courage.

Draco sucked in a huge breath, then grabbed her face and was kissing her with so much passion. She was crying happy tears when he pulled back and said, "I love you too. And I've never said that before to anyone but my mother."

Hermione leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I have a surprise for you tonight."

When he just looked at her she stood up, and grabbed his hand and led the way through the back garden.

When they had gotten through the wards to Draco's haven, he was shocked. She had put a lot of work into setting up a dinner for them. It was beautiful. But when they were finished however, his surprises were just starting, because she came around and sat in his lap again. Again looking him in the eye, she said the words that stopped his breath.

She simply said, "Draco, it is you, and I'm ready."

That night in this place, which was once his, now theirs, Draco discovered something in her arms that he'd never found before anywhere. He found his home, because his home would always be Hermione.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok, so since these were two very short chapters I posted them both today. However, short doesn't always mean filler. There was some major shifting going on in this chapter. Also I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but I had to change the rating for safety sake. I found myself getting frustrated trying to hold back the story and things trying to come out in the story, to keep it T. It's not a smutty type story, and never will be but the allusion to and build up to, was carrying me passed the T rating. So that's why it has changed. At least if it leads to more adult content that way it is covered. How did ya'll like Oliver's introduction? Let me know in review! Clumsy!
> 
> P.S. How did ya'll like the little bit of revenge I gave Harry, with him punching Malfoy's nose? I really like Draco, his character is so sneaky, but I felt a nose for a nose was fair!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Harry and the rest of the Weasley's at the Burrow because Ginny said it would be too hard to watch out the train window as Harry got farther and farther away. So the girls apparated in an alley set aside by the Ministry, and then walked to Kings Cross and through the barrier. Once she saw Ginny off on the train Hermione moved off to the side to wait.

The headmistress asked her, Draco, and Michael to apparate to Hogsmeade Village and there a carriage would be waiting to bring them to the school ahead of the rest of the kids who were on the train. She didn't want Michael to have to endure the long train ride with his condition, and they needed to set up a few things before the school was over run. So the three had agreed to meet on the platform and leave once the train took off.

"Hermione, love! I am so happy to see you again before you're both locked up in that school for the year! I hope you'll write a lonely lady every once in a while this year." Narcissa said as she hugged Hermione. She and Draco's mother had gotten quite close over the summer since she had spent a lot of time there. "Now, I know it's a bit early to make plans, but I hope you will come to stay with us for the Christmas holiday."

"Oh, sure, unless my parents have made plans already. If nothing else I can spend part of the break at the Manor and part at home." Hermione answered.

Draco came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. He whispered, "I missed you kitten. I don't like when we're parted. It's gonna be hell following the rules and staying in the common room, while yours is so far away!"

It amazed her still that he was so comfortable showing affection no matter where they were or who was around. She was a goner, for sure. He had her heart all wrapped up around his little pinky finger. Not that it made her blind to all of his faults, and he had them. She just looked past those faults.

They both noticed Michael come through the barrier right as the train started to leave. Once the train was out of sight and they said goodbye to Narcissa they apparated to Hogsmeade Village. The carriage was waiting for them, and they were all very quiet. Hermione could tell by their faces that they were all thinking along the same lines. At the moment they were reminded of the losses suffered during the war when they could all now see the Thestrals waiting with the carriage. It was a quiet ride to the castle, all three lost in their own memories. Hermione was reminded strongly of Sirius and Fred, and felt one tear escape before she felt a warm hand wrap around her own, and reminded herself it was time to move forward.

Headmistress McGonagall was waiting for them on the steps leading to the castle. When they had climbed out they made their way up to her.

"Good, you're all here. Right, we are first going up to the hospital wing to finalize Mr. Corner's medical plan for the year. Am I correct Mr. Corner that you would like Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to be included in your plan and granted full access and knowledge as things progress? By adding their names, they can have unrestricted access to visit you when and if you're too ill to leave the hospital.

Michael answered in the affirmative and they all headed to the hospital.

As Hermione walked through the castle that had been her home away from home for so many years, she was filled with such contentment she couldn't hold back the smile that lit up her face.

Draco wasn't having as easy a time with this as Hermione. He felt strangling guilt wash over him, as he thought back to his part in the Death Eaters entrance to Hogwarts, which ended in Dumbledore's death and even the eventual death of his godfather and mentor, Severus Snape. He thought about just how much both men had given up to protect the souls of Draco and Harry Potter. But when he looked down at his princess, her face glowing with happiness, he felt some of the ice inside him melt, and he was able to move past the guilt. By Salazar Slytherin himself, he couldn't understand what she saw in him, but the Slytherin in him was so strongly running through his veins he KNEW he'd never give her up.

Once they made it up to the hospital wing they all sat around a table and had a meeting with Madame Pomfrey. They listened as she and Michael discussed his treatments and how they were administered, then his recovery time after the treatments. When they had the plan all written out, Michael cleared his throat. He had one more thing to add.

"I talked with a Healer at St. Mungo's when this started. Madame Pomfrey of course knows this, but the rest of you have to understand this also. Once diagnosed we went to St. Mungo's so that we could find an oncologist who knows about the wizarding world, there are a lot of Squib's that have gone to muggle universities and gone through training to be muggle doctors. By doing this we're able to combine the best of both worlds." He explained. He looked like he was struggling, wishing he didn't have to say whatever it was he was saying.

With a sad sigh he continued, "In the muggle world they have a form you fill out for legality purposes. It's known as a DNR which means do not resuscitate. I want it made clear to everyone in this room that I want equal to that in the magical world. If it becomes clear that I've lost this battle, I want to be let go peacefully. If and when it's my time to meet the next great adventure as Dumbledore so wonderfully put it, let me go." He looked each of them in the eye intensely so that they all understood he meant business.

Hermione thought she felt her heart break right there in that room, and at that table. But she wouldn't let Michael see that. She looked back at him just as intense and answered, "Fine Michael, if that's your wish, I will honor it for my part. But, you understand me right now. We are NOT GOING TO GIVE UP! And if you think for one minute that I will let you quit fighting you better remember who I am. I will help hold you when you're too weak, I will hold your hand during treatments, while you vomit, while you struggle. You're my friend, and you're not alone, and I won't lose one more person in my life without a fight. Do you understand ME!" she was on her feet yelling by the time she was done, her cheeks pink with her indignation. Draco held her left hand with his left hand and put his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

He looked at Michael and grinned, "Your one brave man if you choose to battle this one. I wouldn't cross her if I were you!"

After Draco said that the tense atmosphere that had settled around them at Hermione's outburst melted away. They all smiled as they signed the paper with the plans for his care, it had been charmed so that any person who signed would be incapable of sharing certain information about Michael's condition. The only two people that signed whom were unaffected by the charm were obviously Madame Pomfrey and Michael himself.

When they were finished they left the hospital wing and followed McGonagall to the 4th floor. As she stopped at a portrait of an unbelievably ugly troll who looked at them dumbly, she spoke. "This room, and the next two portraits down will be your quarters this year. Since you have the title of teachers, you get the added benefits of having your own rooms."

They all looked at each other happily, Draco even wore a lascivious grin, and it wasn't hard to tell where his mind had strayed too, and Hermione's face glowed hotly with her blush, making him laugh. The troll was Michael's room and he chose Chocolate Frogs as his password. The next portrait down was of a very pretty fairy with butterfly's and dragonfly's flying around her head. She was in a forest and smiled warmly at them as they stopped in front of her. This was Hermione's room, and she chose Fresh Beginnings as her password. Next came a portrait of a stern looking wizard sitting in a chair with a book in hand. This was Draco's room and he kept his password as Dobby.

They each got a glimpse of their rooms which all had a small sitting room comfortably furnished, fireplaces in the sitting room and bedrooms through doors leading off of the sitting rooms. The sitting rooms would decorate themselves once their owners were in residence for a few hours and they had an idea of the owner's personalities. Each bedroom was decorated by the owner's Hogwarts House. Hermione's bedroom being beautifully decorated in maroons and gold's. Michael's in bronze and blue, and finally green and silver for Draco.

After the three got a peek at each of their living quarters they were led to their classroom, where they would be teaching one hour every night. The class is required of every student 3rd year and up. McGonagall left them to set up the classroom how they wanted it. After much debate, they settled on no desks, much to Hermione's displeasure, and chairs in one big circle that she had suggested the desks be placed. They decided they didn't want the atmosphere to feel like a classroom so much as a debating discussion circle. That way people could respectfully debate with each other, and hopefully be more willing to open their minds without the added worry of taking notes.

Once they finished the room they all headed back to their own quarters to spend a couple hours inside each so that the rooms could decorate themselves. Hermione wasn't sure what was involved in letting her room get to know her, so she sat down in a squishy armchair by the fire and started thinking. While she was trying to figure out how to go about the whole thing, she accidentally fell asleep. An hour later she was awakened by a loud knocking sound.

"Hermione, let me in, I forgot the password. Come on, I want to see what your room turned into!" Draco was yelling.

She was taking so long to answer because she was stunned as she looked around. While she slept, the room had been very busy indeed! It looked as if she was living in a fairy tale cottage. There were bookshelves here and there around the room, and a tiny kitchenette in a corner that had a refrigerator, and sink with one square cabinet with a countertop centered between the two. There was a window that even had a flower box outside of it! There were potted plants and flowers spread throughout the room which seemed to have magically expanded a bit. The walls were a combination of stone with wooden beams hear and there.

At the continued pounding she walked over to the portrait and opened it to let Draco in. She found herself backed into a wall being snogged senseless before she knew what was happening, not that she minded in the least. She was quite enjoying herself and a bit indignant when he pulled away to look around at what her room had turned into.

"Funny, mine turned into a log cabin, and it's a bit smaller than yours. Oh man! Mine didn't give me a kitchen!" he said grumpily. He walked into the bedroom next, but not before waggling he eyebrows at her making her giggle.

"I don't care much for your bedroom if I'm being honest, it would be much better in green and silver." He pointed out.

"Don't knock my room Mister, or you won't be seeing much of it, if you get my meaning!" she told him sternly.

He just sat down on the bed and gave her a look hot enough to melt an ice queen, and Hermione answered that call and joined him. Leaning into him she kissed him hungrily. He groaned and pulled her down and turned them so he was on top of her.

He leaned up and looked at her eyes, loving the fire he stirred in them, "I love you, Hermione."

She cupped both his cheeks and started drawing him down to her lips and said, "I love you too."

She felt him smile into her lips right before his tongue entered her mouth, as his hand started traveling up under her shirt. She was on fire for him, and she set about making him burn even hotter.

Two hours later the young lovers had gotten Michael and enjoyed looking at what his room had turned into. It was rather strange, because his room looked as if you had just walked into an airplane that doubled as a home. Even the chairs looked like seats on a plane. He didn't have a fireplace either. What he did have was the most elegant looking bed of the three. It looked like the most comfortable bed Hermione had ever seen, which she guessed made sense because he was going to need so much more rest than anyone else as he fought his own personal war against his own body. He'd actually broken in his bed this afternoon as well, although in a much different way. While Draco and Hermione were otherwise occupied, Michael had taken a nap.

After they had toured his room the three were headed to the Great Hall because the other students had arrived and it was time for the start of term feast. Draco was pouting because Michael's room had given him a kitchen as well. Draco's room had given him the best shower though, so that was some small relief. His shower was marble tiled, with riverbed stone flooring, and no less than five shower heads. There was not one area of the entire shower, which looked like it could hold four people at a time, where you weren't covered my direct water or mist. It was very luxurious. Hermione laughed herself to tears when she saw that the bathroom had even given him a bidet, she just had never pictured Hogwarts with those luxuries.

They were the last three students to arrive at the Great Hall and just before they walked through the doors, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. When she looked up at him he said, "Might as well get it over with, because we both know people will react to us being together." She nodded and squared her shoulders, and with an encouraging smile from Michael, they entered the Great Hall.

The hall went silent. Conversations just quietly died out as the people turned and looked at them. They had expected the sneers from the Slytherin table, but Hermione was shocked when the faces at Gryffindor looked much the same as the Slytherin's. The Ravenclaw's had jaws dropped and noses scrunched. They actually looked a bit constipated to Draco. Only the good old Hufflepuffs smiled at Hermione, where she had many friends. That was the thing about Hufflepuffs, they got along with almost anyone, it was in their very nature. One look from Michael was enough to wipe the look off most of the Ravenclaw's faces which made Hermione grab his hand and squeeze it in thanks, and Draco gave him a manly handshake before all three split up to go to their house tables.

When the sorting had finished, with Hufflepuff house getting the largest number of new students , the Headmistress stood for what most of the students expected to be the regular start of term speech to be followed by the feast. They were surprised when that isn't at all what happened.

"Welcome to all students, both new and old. Before we move onto the feast there are some things that I need to tell all of you. Of course all students are forbidden from the Forbidden Forrest unless they have permission in advance. A list of banned items can be picked up from Mr. Filch at your convenience. Now I would like to introduce our newest faculty members. Professor Wood will be teaching Muggle Studies," Oliver gave a wave to much applause. "Transfiguration will be taken over by Professor Willow," polite applause to this announcement. "Defense Against the Dark Arts by Professor Weasley," and Hermione felt her jaw hit the floor when Charlie Weasley came through a door, late, to much the same applause as Oliver Wood received. "That's it for the new Professor's. However, would Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Michael Corner please come to the front?" All three stood and walked up by McGonagall, and she continued, "These three 7th year students are also going to be teachers to most of you. If you're in 3rd year and above you will have a new class added to your schedule. It is called Cultural Diversity, and these three teachers have worked hard all summer planning the course for all of you." She said, and that statement was followed by scattered applause as most people were talking to their neighbors about a new class they didn't know they were having. Quite a few were grumbling about the extra work added on to their already considerable workload and Hermione had to hold back a grin.

After her announcement they returned to their seats, but not for long. The headmistress had another card up her sleeve as the muggle's say. "Now, I would like for everyone to please stand and make your way to the outer walls away from the tables please." She asked kindly, but in a tone that ensured it would be followed in a timely manner. Once the tables were empty, she raised her wand, and they disappeared making several people gasp.

"There are going to be no more house tables. You will still have your separate houses, but when we gather to eat, we won't be separated by house. This is to encourage interhouse mingling and unity. If we want things to improve, hostilities to end, and bridges built we must make change ourselves. If no one changes things, they will stay the same. Then our world is doomed to repeat itself. So we have added a new class, and taken away house tables permanently."

If someone had dropped a pin, it would not only have been heard, it would have echoed in the deep silence of that hall. The silence was almost as loud as the seconds directly following Harry killing Voldemort. As the silence in the room continued the room filled with large 8 people round tables spread evenly throughout the hall. The only table left unchanged was the head table.

"Now I want everyone to spread out and I want to see you put forth the effort to sit with students from other houses. I also want to see at least one Slytherin at every table, if we don't see mingling of the houses, we will assign seats. Don't let me down." She finished sternly. She took her seat and the students started walking around to find tables to sit at with other students from different houses.

Hermione found her hand clasped by his warm hand as Draco whispered his pleasure of the new arrangement. They found a table and were quickly joined by Ginny, Luna, Blaize Zabini, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Once all the students were seated the tables filled with food choices, somehow the house elves knew which foods to send to which table, giving each student their favorite choices.

"There seem to be a lot of changes this year. Not sure how to feel about that to be honest." Said Seamus and by the way he looked at Hermione and Draco they knew they were included in those changes.

"Change can be good, I say." Answered Draco, not backing down from the Gryffindor. This felt to Hermione like one of those penis fights muggles talk about. This is why she said what came next.

"If you two are done swinging those penises around, I'm sure the rest of us would like to eat!"

Jaws dropped, but peace settled around the table and Ginny laughed until the tears fell. The rest of the feast went as well as could be expected given the circumstances. There were minor arguments that broke out, and each one contained at least one Slytherin. Not that anybody was surprised much over this fact, not even Draco or Blaize. Blaize just shrugged his shoulders and said, "what did they expect, especially when mixing Gryffindor's and Slytherin's."

When the feast was finished, prefects led the 1st years to their new houses and dormitories, and Hermione met up with some of her friends and showed them where her new quarters were. As Draco did the same with his friends, she gave her password to the friends gathered in her sitting room. The group lounging in her rooms were Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny who had the Heads quarters, Luna, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. Neville and Luna had started dating over the summer and were so sweet together. Susan Bones was also there, and seemed to be missing Ron a lot. The group of longtime friends were soon and surprisingly joined by a group of Slytherin's. Draco had arrived with his friends, Blaize, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and another boy he introduced but Hermione soon forgot. The two groups stayed stiffly apart at first, but with Draco and Hermione so obviously in love and joined, they did start to mingle a little bit. Hermione started noticing Hannah give Blaize looks when he wasn't watching, and pointed it out to Draco who began to see it as well. When Hannah caught them catching her, she blushed bright red. Hermione decided she would maybe push that pairing together, and Draco just rolled his eyes at her.

Later that night as she lay in bed thinking about the first day back at Hogwarts, Hermione knew this was one of those rare days in school that she would remember forever. It was the new beginning for all of them, and they had earned it, and people they loved had died for it. So she was going to give her all, in honor of those who lived and those who died. Tomorrow she would begin teaching a class that would further push the change that must happen. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

The students were all loud and boisterous in the halls that day. Everyone excited to be back with their friends and tell each other what they had done over the summer. At dinner that first evening after classes the dinner group that had formed the night before at Hermione's table was all gathered together again.

"How are the wedding plans going Ginny?" she asked her best girl friend.

"Ugh….Mum is driving me spare! Although, with Head Girl duties, Quidditch plans, and classes she is taking most of the work for the wedding on herself, because there just isn't enough time for me to do everything. The wedding will be the night after graduation, Harry and I won't give on that." She said.

"You know," said Hermione between bites of roast beef, "once you're married, you better take good care of my brother Gin." she smiled at her friend.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Since we're talking about the wedding, that reminded me, when we have the first Hogsmeade visit mum is meeting us and we're going to find your maid of honor dress, along with my dress and the other bridesmaids. Luna, Fleur, Angelina and Susan will all be there as well."

"I'm your maid of honor?" Hermione was beaming as she asked.

Gin replied with a simple and very dignified, "Duh!"

Everyone at the table laughed at that including Draco, when Ginny noticed she winked at him catching him off guard. Blaize and Hermione laughed as his cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Now, we have a much closer event that needs planning, we have two weeks to plan Hermione's birthday party." She announced to the table. Hermione gave her a dirty look that Ginny pointedly ignored. She knew Hermione didn't like the attention, but she also knew she deserved a great party, so she was having one like it or not!

"Ooooh I can go into the room before the party and clear out the Wrackspurts!" promised Luna.

"Thanks Luna, I had planned on asking you to do just that, you were the perfect pick for that messy job." Ginny said, laughing to herself at the look on Malfoy and Zabini's faces. Everyone else at the table was more that used to Luna.

Giving in, Hermione sighed, "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

"You have to go this weekend and pick out a nice new dress. That's all you're going to do for the party, the rest of us will take care of it. After the dress all you have to do is show up!" Ginny said.

An hour later Draco, Hermione and Michael were in their classroom going over the lesson making sure they had it fine-tuned and ready to go, they were all three a bit nervous and trying desperately not to show it. They looked up as first one student entered, then more trickled in, and eventually the circle was complete, and the 3rd years were looking around in interest at the teachers and each other unsure of what to expect.

Hermione began, "Hello everyone. I am just going to tell you a little bit about what we will be doing in these lessons, as I'm sure you all have wondered about what this class is. There will be no difference in what you're taught than any other grade level. You will all have the same lessons as each other, but you take your class with your own year."

"While in this class the most important rule we have set is that you may not in any way insult each other. This will be your only warning. If you don't heed this warning, you will have automatic detention, and the three of us get to set that detention," she said pointing to herself, Draco, and Michael.

Michael picked up from there, "Now, I won't be in every class. Sometimes it will just be Hermione, and Draco. For the purposes of these classes and what we hope to achieve, there will not be any formal titles for you to call us. We're on first name basis in class as well as outside of class. Should you have questions outside of class you are free to approach any one of us. We only ask for you to respect and understand that we are also students who have classes that we have homework for and studying to do. If you find us in the Library, we ask that you don't approach with questions about class as that's our own study time. If you need a question answered at that time, please try locating one of the three of us that isn't studying."

"Now, as you notice there are no books you were asked to buy, no supply list sent to you. That is because you will not need any. You won't take notes in class, there will be one book we ask you to read later in the year, but you will not need to buy it unless you choose to for yourself. We will have copies for all the classes to share, and the reading will be done in class together. Mostly this class will be about sharing our similarities, and differences. Not just that though, we will also bring into discussion Muggle life, art, literature, education etc." he said, then turned to Draco for him to take his turn.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Now, I'm going to start tonight's lesson by telling you about our summer and what the planning of this class taught me. Once I am finished, Hermione will tell her story, followed again by Michael. Afterwards, we will open the floor for discussion and questions. Again, I will warn you to be respectful when addressing us and each other."

"I should start with getting a letter asking for a meeting with the headmistress, and almost not agreeing to it. I didn't want anything to do with her, or this school anymore, I was encouraged to go by a curious family member. When I walked in and discovered these two, I was furious. I didn't want to have anything to do with either of them, and in my mind was calling them foul names. As most of you know, I was part of the dark side during the war." Draco saw quite a few of the Slytherin's nodding and smiling at him.

"What you don't know though, by the time the Battle of Hogwarts came around I wanted nothing to do with the dark lord or his followers, including my own father. I still believed in the pureblood philosophy, keeping pure blood pure, but that was not what that man was about. All he really cared about was power and finding a way to permanent immortality." He informed them. Now some of those Slytherins were looking at him coldly. He had expected this, had known they would react to his words in this manner. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing!

"So as I was saying, I wasn't at all happy about her offer to teach this class when it meant spending a good part of my summer in the company of a Muggleborn and a half blood. Now, I am grateful. My life would not have been the same if I had given it all up. Over the summer, I spent even more time than was required of me with both these two. We stumbled at the beginning, each dealing with dislike and hatred of each other based on our past, Hermione and Michael being a founder and a member of the group known as Dumbledore's Army, and me being a Death Eater. As the summer progressed we spent time together socially and we learned about each other better." He continued.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the fact that Hermione and I are a couple. Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts if rumors and gossip weren't shared faster than Harry Potter chasing a Horcrux!" He joked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Hermione and laughs from some of the students.

"Well, without the class planning and the time spent getting to know each other, I wouldn't be lucky enough to have such an amazing woman loving me, or a great pal that I care for as well. These two people have become vital parts of my life, and my hope is that in this class you will learn the same way I did, to let go of outdated and uneducated beliefs and maybe find new friends as well." He finished.

Hermione stepped forward for her turn. "My story is much the same as what Draco has just told you, so it won't take as long to tell. For my part, I was just as angry if not more so when I saw Draco walk through the door and join the meeting. I almost turned it down for just that one reason, and that's saying a lot considering I want to be a teacher. It took a progression through weeks of hard work, and a group drenching in a pool, a few dates," she winked at Draco and some of the class laughed again.

"But in the end, I learned that hating Draco the way I did made no sense. I didn't know him well enough to earn the right to hate him. I will tell you now, and I'm quite sure Michael agrees, Draco is not who he used to be, none of us are. Once we let go of ignorance and embraced our similarities and differences, we let each other in, and became friends." She smiled at the class. "My hope for all of you in the class is that when we're done for the year, is that you have a few more friends, and a few new reasons to leave hate behind." She then sat back in her seat as Michael rose from his.

"Now, I'm going to share my story with you, it's not a nice one in parts but it's the best way I have to show you what you stand to gain by letting go of the past and hate as I did. I will start by saying I don't think there is another person I have ever hated more than I hated Malfoy, unless it was Severus Snape." He started, with a small smile at the mention of Snape. Hermione and Draco however were looking at each other confused; this wasn't what Michael had led them to believe he would be talking about. He wasn't following the plan!

"Not long after we started planning the class and having meetings, I had reasons to go to see a doctor, which is the same as a healer only in the Muggle world, and I got really bad news. What my friends here don't know is that they are the only people I trusted with the diagnosis I was given, over the summer. I will tell all of you now, because it is the reason I won't be in class all the time like Draco, and Hermione here will be. By a show of hands please, how many of you know what cancer is?" When he saw most hands were raised, he went on. "For those of you who don't know, cancer is a disease. It affects Muggles, Muggleborn, and Half-bloods. Purebloods are immune to Muggle diseases and therefore have never had this. Cancer is deadly, and there are many different types depending on which part of the body is affected. My type is easiest explained by saying it is a cancer that affects the white blood cells. I have treatments called chemotherapy, and I'm very sick. The other reason this is pertinent to the class is that the man I hated, I fought against, and cursed too many times to count, was there by my side the whole way. Along with Hermione, Draco was and continues to be part of my support system. The two of them took time from their own lives to research ways to make this process easier for me. Because of the two of them, I can eat again. My point here is that, we **HAVE** to get rid of the hatred of each other. My life has depended on someone I hated supporting me. If I hadn't let go of it, where would I be now? Think about that when you see someone you despise. Ask yourself why you hate; is it because of well founded, educated reasons? Or is it because you think you're supposed to hate him or her?" he begged.

"I will finish with this simple statement. If we as part of the magical community continue along in ignorance and reject change, we will cease to exist. We are guaranteed to repeat our mistakes and watch as we fall apart again. The people we lost, that died, people you may have known will have died in vain if we don't embrace the change that is vital to our survival." He finished, and with his words there was a profound silence.

Hermione stood and looked around at all the students. "We have a lot of plans this year, and as there is no book work, or notes, homework will be different from other subjects. Your first homework assignment will be simple. Speak with one person from each house this week. I want you to be able to tell all of us personal details of each person you spoke with to demonstrate that time was spent truly trying to get to know that person. That's it, direct and simple. You can take notes if you have to, but we recommend that you don't. It's not an interview for a paper; it's an effort to make friends. Now, does anybody have questions" she asked the class as she also sat back down.

One girl raised her hand rather hesitantly, and shyly asked, "Do we need to talk to the people in our own houses, since we obviously already know all of them?"

Draco chose to answer this question "Yes we even want one from your own house. I know you cannot possibly be close enough to all the people in your houses, in different years that you can't find one person to take the effort to get to know better." Then he said, "However, with the exception being your own house, you must speak to people from your own year in this case meaning it must be another 3rd year student. We're aware you probably know the other 3rd year students in your own houses quite well, which is why there is the allowance of talking to another grade level student."

One of the Slytherin boys started talking, "what happens if we choose not to participate in this ridiculous class? I don't need to get to know details about the life of a stinking Mud…."

At this point Draco flew out of his chair, and it startled the boy into silence. "You were told the rules at the beginning of this class Mr. Flint!" Adam Flint was younger brother to Marcus Flint who was a friend of Draco's. "You have already earned a detention. Insults and disrespect of each other will NOT be tolerated in here! See me after class, your name will also be given to Headmistress McGonagall when we meet with her after class is dismissed so you can expect to be called into her office."

When class was dismissed Adam approached the three teachers, he was given a detention helping Mr. Filch clean toilets throughout the school and the vomit basins in the Hospital, no magic to help him in the job. The detention would last as long as it took to do every job, which meant it could take days.

Once Flint was dismissed with his assigned detention, the three headed off to McGonagall's office to report how the first class had gone. Once they said the password, Phoenix, the gargoyles opened and they climbed the spiral staircase to her office. She had a surprise guest waiting for them. Once again Hermione cried out and threw herself into the arms of another man making Draco clench his teeth in frustration.

"Kingsley!" she cried out. "It's been so long since I saw you last. I missed you my friend."

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic hugged her back and gave a deep chuckle, "I've missed you to my girl. How are you, and are you enjoying your opportunity to return to school?"

"I'm really good. And I am so glad to be back." She told him.

He looked over her shoulder at Draco, giving him a meaningful look and said, "I heard you have been lucky enough to catch our girl here. I trust that you will treat her well and see to it she is happy?"

"Yes sir," Draco answered respectfully.

After that greeting scene was finished, the five went over what had happened in class.

Kingsley said, "Draco, I am glad you were the one to stop Flint's insult and hand out the detention. I feel like it will only confirm to the rest that you mean business in the classroom. Coming from the teacher that shares his house will gain respect from other houses. Good job you three. Keep up with the good work."

McGonagall informed them that she would be taking her turn to sit in on one session tomorrow night. While the rest were talking, Draco looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore which also had Snape since the two were visiting each other, and watching what was happening in the meeting. When they saw him watching them Dumbledore winked his twinkling blue eyes, and Snape smiled at him and had a peaceful look in his eyes finally. Draco was very comforted.

Before they left, Hermione spoke. "Professor Snape, will you talk to me for a moment?"

He nodded, so she said, "I really want you to know that I'm very sorry that we doubted your loyalties. I also want to thank you for all your help and protecting us when Harry, Ron and I were on our mission. And I'm so sorry that we weren't able to get you the help you needed when you were attacked."

"Miss Granger, you are welcome. However, do not feel guilty for my demise, it was none of your doing, and I knew when I switched sides and decided where to give my loyalties would lie it could mean my death."

"Thank you Professor" she said, and he nodded.

They were all exhausted after the long day and fell into bed gladly when they reached their rooms. It had been a really good first day of classes.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We've reached Hermione's birthday. After what happens at the end of this chapter is resolved next chapter, halfway through the chapter we will jump forward in time again. It's time to move the story along again, I hope your all enjoying it, and thanks for the reviews! I have answered all of them in what I hope is a timely manner! Clumsy!

Hermione awoke to fingers walking softly down her bare back, followed closely by kisses, and warm breath. She rolled over and smiled at Draco. She kissed him, "Good morning." She whispered. "Good morning, yourself. What's on your agenda today?"

She didn't understand how he could possibly expect her to think rationally when he was working on that spot right behind her ear that made her mindless. She persevered this time though.

"I have to go get a dress, Ginny is going to kill me if she finds out I haven't done it yet. If I walk into the party tonight in jeans and a t-shirt, it really will be my last birthday." She said.

He laughed, "Want some company? I'm a pretty good shopping companion, at least that's what mother says. I can pick up a few things myself that way. Plus, I could take my best girl out to lunch for her birthday, and I _might_ have a special gift or five for her!"

"FIVE! You're crazy Draco! But I love you anyway. Of course I would love to have you with me, and share lunch with you. First however, you have to let me up because I need to get going, and I still want to check on Michael before we go, I don't think he's doing very well at all." She stated.

"Give me another kiss good morning and I will let you go!" he teased. She leaned up and kissed him, and then he rolled her all the way under him. Needless to say, it was quite a while before Hermione made it to Michael's room.

Michael was so tired of feeling tired. He hadn't had an ounce of energy in so long, he wasn't even sure if he remembered what it felt like. He was tired of pain, and no amount of pain pills or potion took it away completely. The vomiting was disgusting, and he hated it, but who didn't. Hermione and Draco helped with whatever they could, and they had literally taken on most of his workload for the Diversity class which made him feel bad because they had their own classes as students to deal with too. Hermione was taking more classes than anybody else in 7th year, she had to be feeling the strain but she never once complained.

Sometimes he wondered if all of this was worth it. It would be so easy to quit, peaceful to not feel pain all the time. He even had thought to himself that he wasn't going to survive, that he was fighting a losing battle. It was during those times that he talked to Draco. He was the only one who didn't talk around the issue; he just listened and didn't judge him. Hermione refused to even listen the first time he brought it up, and she would sometimes resort to trying to bully some fight into him when she caught that look in his eyes. Draco though, seemed to understand.

He also had days where he knew with every fiber of his being that this was a temporary trial that he would push his way through and win. Today wasn't one of those days though, today was a tired day, tired of the fight.

Hermione knocked on the picture of the dumb troll who turned and announced her presence to Michael. He answered the door and let her in.

"I just wanted to check on you and see if you needed anything while I'm in Hogsmeade today?" she offered.

"Happy Birthday Hermione. Thanks, if you could pick me up some butter beers and licorice wands that would be great. Sometimes it's the only thing I can eat and keep down. Plus we all know the calories would do me some good." He said with a smile.

Trying very hard to hide the pity she felt for her friend she took the money he gave her because when she tried the last time to buy herself what he asked for it hurt his pride. He really didn't want anybody's pity.

She met Draco in the courtyard and they decided to just walk since it was such a nice day. They held hands and talked about random things. The Quidditch season was a favorite topic of Draco's, as he felt very strongly that this was the season he would help bring home the Quidditch Cup to for Slytherin. They apparently had a rock solid team with him as seeker. He had to give the opportunity to captain the team up in order to teach the class, and that was very hard, but he said that teaching had its benefits as well, making Hermione laugh.

Hermione was walking around looking at all the dresses. She decided that she definitely wanted a dress, not dress robes. Draco was a few racks over looking at God only knows what, as she picked out a pretty black dress. She thought it was cute, and would certainly be a good dress for the occasion. When Draco walked back he was holding a very pretty white dress that came just under mid-thigh, it was a strapless dress however it had a filmy ruffle that started at her left hip that crossed over her right shoulder just at the curve into her arm, and ended on the right side of her back, half way down. She tried on both dresses, but Draco was right, so she bought that dress and paired it with some pink strappy heels with two inch heels, that Draco again picked out.

Next they went to Honeyduke's to get Michael's request and Draco bought her a box of peppermint toads that were her favorite and got himself a good supply of chocolate frogs, toffee's, fizzing wizzbee's, taffy, and treacle fudge. "I like sweets!" he said when she raised her eyebrows at him.

They went to the Hogs Head for lunch, against Draco's better judgment. He felt somewhere of a higher standard and quality was called for on her birthday, but he had let her choose and she wanted to see Aberforth Dumbledore while she was in she had hugged Ab, Draco wondered if he'd ever get over cringing when she hugged other men, he showed them to his best table, with the most privacy for their lunch. Draco was pleasantly surprised when he discovered the food was quite excellent. He hadn't given this place enough credit, he really liked it, once you got past the atmosphere.

Draco stood from his seat and pulled something out of pocket, and pulled out his wand as well, then retook his seat. He tapped the tiny box with his wand and it expanded to its normal size. It was a big square box that was white and had red and green ribbons, which may have looked Christmassy to some, but she understood the meaning and gave him such a warm smile, and her eyes glistened with she opened it, she was surprised to find four smaller boxes and a book she had been meaning to buy herself but hadn't been able to find the time. She thanked him for the book, and pulled each of the other boxes out.

"I wanted you to open these now, because they will go beautifully with the dress you bought for tonight." He hinted.

When she opened the first box, she understood immediately what the other three would hold, and she felt her heart tremble for a moment for the guy sitting across from her, looking at her so sweetly. Inside the first box was a necklace of a pretty dragonfly with pink and diamond gemstones. This was the set of jewelry she had seen but couldn't buy on their very first date, when they were window shopping in London. Sure enough when she opened the other boxes, she held the set. Necklace, ear rings, bracelet, and ring.

She got up from her seat and walked to him, she leaned down and gave him a hug and whispered, "Thank you," tearily.

That night they skipped dinner because there would be food served at her party. Pizza (which for some reason is not a food usually served at school) hot dogs, and hamburgers. All Muggle foods and all Hermione's favorites.

When Draco came to her room to pick her up he took one look at her and put his hand on his chest and said, "WOW!" making her blush prettily. She had left her hair down all the way tonight, something she rarely did because it would start to annoy her, getting in the way. She knew he loved it though, so it fell in soft golden brown waves down her back. The shoes made her legs look incredible as high heels always did for women, no matter how uncomfortable they would be!

He gave her a dozen roses, which she put in a vase with water before they left. She didn't know where they were going, as nobody bothered to even tell her where her party was. But she assumed he knew since he seemed to have a destination in mind. When they turned a corner she understood, the Room of Requirement.

When they entered, her breath stopped. It was beyond beautiful, beyond incredible even. Draco saw her face and explained, "See Neville has this thing he does. I watched him do it, and I still don't understand how. He thinks very clearly and intensely before he enters, and then he walked around and around the room murmuring quietly. As he would walk in circles it began to fill in, it really was crazy to watch, but amazing!"

The room didn't look like a room at all. It looked like a meadow in a forest, with twinkly lights, and moonlight and a bon fire! "How the bloody hell did he get a bon fire" she asked Draco, who only laughed as an answer. There was a dance floor in the very back of the non-room, room. Seamus had a table set up in the corner where he was playing bartender, and Dean was handling the D.J. job of music. Under a tree, yes I said tree and there were a lot of trees, were a pile of presents. Eighteen is as big a birthday in the Muggle world as seventeen was in the wizard world and Hermione was both, so her friends wanted this one to be special, especially since her last wasn't so great.

They did a good job; she had felt special all day. She passed out so many hugs that night to everyone involved. Especially to Gin and Neville, who had put so much hard work into the planning and set up of her party. After a couple hours, she was a bit tipsy and having a ball on the dance floor. Draco took a break while Seamus and Blaize danced with her.

He sought out Ginny because he had made a decision about Hermione and wanted to discuss it with Gin. She was temporarily on bartender duty while Seamus was out dancing with Draco's girlfriend. When she saw him she smiled warmly. It was something he was grateful for, because he never could understand how her friends could just accept him when he'd been such an asshole to all of them. He asked her that before he could stop himself.

"I accept you because she did. I like you because you're not the same prat you used to be. I love you because you make her eyes shine with happiness, and that's all I want for her is for her to be happy. She's my best friend, and she's been through a deeper hell than anyone i know except Harry. I want her to have someone to make her feel special and loved. She picked you and you seem up for the job, so that's why I forgave the past." Ginny told him.

"Well I have every intention of continuing to let her know how much she means to me. Which is why I came looking for you. I need your help with something." He responded. Then he very quietly explained what he wanted to do and how she could help. It would take a lot of self-discipline to keep this secret from Hermione, but Draco thought that both of them were up for the challenge.

Draco and Hermione were looking into each other's eyes during a slow dance when he leaned down and kissed her. It was reminiscent of their first kiss. Just a gentle rubbing of lips, and she sighed when it was done and put her head to his chest and closed her eyes. She didn't think this night could be more perfect.

Until it all fell apart completely, her contentedness was severed in less than three seconds. This is all the time it took for Michael Corner to pass out, and people to start screaming.

Two hours later, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Neville were sitting around Michael's bed in the hospital wing. Gin and Hermione could be heard sniffling every now and again and the boys looked like they wanted to DO something, but couldn't figure out what to do. Madame Pomfrey said his body was simply exhausted and needed rest. She gave him a few potions and came and checked on him now and again. She was at the bedside now and Hermione asked, "Shouldn't he wake up? He's been unconscious for hours now. That can't be a good sign!"

The older witch just said sympathetically, "He will wake up when his body is ready. It reached such a level of tiredness that it just shut him down so it can recover. He could wake up in an hour, or he could wake up in two days. It's impossible to tell for now."

"He won't die though, right?" she asked her sadly.

"I can never promise that Miss Granger, because things beyond our control happen. I don't think however that he will die from this exhaustion. He just needs plenty of rest and to cut back on his schedule when he recovers. I will talk with the Headmistress tomorrow and see about cutting his class load down." She answered.

Hermione just nodded and reached for Draco. "Come on, let's go get some rest. He's asleep and may not wake up for a while. If he does I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can let us know and we'll come straight back." He said, and Pomfrey nodded.

The foursome left the hospital wing together, but parted ways pretty quickly with Neville and Ginny headed to their quarters, and Draco and Hermione headed the opposite way to theirs.

Hermione asked Draco to stay with her, because she didn't feel like being alone tonight, so she lay with her head on his chest, grateful for him being there as she hoped with everything she had that Michael would recover. It made her miss Fred and Sirius all over again, and she prayed that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to one more friend. She fell into an uneasy sleep that night, filled with dreams that were memories her conscious mind wouldn't let her remember in her wakeful hours.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It's come to my attention that I need to clear a few things up. First, Draco's transformation from bad guy to good guy. The problem is, Draco was never meant to be the bad guy in this story. His change had to be fairly quick, because he has more to teach in the classes about change than either Hermione or Michael. I didn't want to have him teaching the classes until he had accepted that change. The ''bad guy'' so to speak of my story was always not even a person, it is prejudice and cancer. Sorry if this was unclear, and that the timing felt wrong to some people, but the timing is perfect for this story and where it needed to go. Second, I don't like stories that are so full of angst and drama that your depressed while reading it. The subject matter of my story is such that it could have easily become one of those kinds of stories. So Hermione and Draco's pairing is meant to be the happy and light part of this story, to offset the sadness of Michael's story, and the prejudice of some purebloods. I also believe you can pair the two up without all the Ron and Harry bashing. Those two characters were always good in the books, and I chose to keep it that way. They respect her choice and will protect her, but accept him for her. I love the character of Ron Weasley so he would won't be used as evil in this story, which some readers appreciated. Also, I chose to just focus the Diversity classes with the 3rd year class so we can actually see change in a few students, and not just Draco. If jumped to the other years, it would take attention away from certain students, and not end where I needed it to, especially with the lesson plan being the same for each of the years. I do hope that this cleared up the questions, without giving away the end of the story, it's the only way I can answer. Warning, this chapter does contain some very sensitive topics, just a heads up to my readers. Also, as I pointed out last chapter, we do have a time jump in this chapter, but not a major one. Hope you enjoy! Clumsy!

Hermione had been sitting at Michael's bedside for two hours when he started to move. With a sigh of relief, she reached for his hand.

"Michael, come on Michael, it's time to wake up. Please open your eyes and look at me, Michael. I know you can do it," she coaxed.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "where are we?" His throat felt swollen and scratchy.

With a sigh of relief she answered, "The hospital wing, you collapsed last night and we brought you here. Now, I will be right back, I have to get Madame Pomfrey and let her know your awake."

Hermione left for a few minutes and returned with Madame Pomfrey, who checked him over and insisted he rest some more. "Your body is trying to tell you something Mr. Corner; I am going to keep you here for a few days to make sure your resting enough. You have your next treatment tomorrow, but I have arranged for it to take place here so you don't have to be up moving around."

With a groan of frustration Michael asked Hermione, "Will you ask Draco if he'll sit through the treatment with me? If I go to the Muggle hospital for treatments they have movies and video games to distract me while the treatments are taking place, here I won't have any of that. Draco and I could play wizards chess for entertainment."

She agreed to ask Draco and left him to get some more rest, promising to return later. After locating Draco she told him Michael's request and he was fine with it, so he sent McGonagall a note stating he wouldn't make classes tomorrow to be with Michael during his chemo. They spent the rest of the day rather quietly, Hermione wrote for a while in her dating diary that Narcissa had given her back when she and Draco began their relationship, wrote her parents and Narcissa a letter. After that she had to catch up on some homework, and then she spent the evening with Ginny helping her with some wedding details, which was fun but exhausting. She went to bed rather early that night after the emotional weekend, she was very worn-out.

Monday morning at breakfast she and Draco decided how to split up the lesson for their class tonight, to make sure Michael's part in the class was covered, since he wouldn't be there. When it was time for classes to start Hermione gave him a quick kiss and ran off to her Potions class as Draco made his way up to the hospital wing.

Once he got there he noted that the treatments had already begun with a sigh of relief. He would never admit this to anyone, not even Hermione, but watching them insert the needle that delivered the chemotherapy to Michael made him feel a little sick and faint, it seemed barbaric!

He pulled up a small beside tray to the chair by Michael's bedside and took out the wizard chess set he'd brought with him and laid it out, then he a Michael preceded to beat each other soundly for the next five hours. They didn't talk much, because chess took much consideration, but when they did talk it was about meaningless things, nothing emotional which is why Draco thought Michael chose him over Hermione to pass the time, the treatments were hard enough, and he didn't need extra pressure of talking.

After having dinner with Michael in the hospital wing, Draco left to make his way to their Diversity classroom. Hermione was already there, setting books under all the chairs when he arrived, when she saw him she walked up and just gave him a simple hug.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"I've had better, its hard watching that happen to him. He seemed less tired today though, so that was good. Madame Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion as I was leaving though, so he is asleep and won't wake up until tomorrow, you won't need to go up there tonight. You need your rest now!" he answered.

That was all the discussion they had time for however because the 3rd year class was arriving, Mr. Flint being the last to arrive, with his attitude unchanged despite the weeks of classes. Hermione had stubbornly decided that if she could change no one else's attitude and outlook in any of the year's, she would break through to Flint. If she could, then her job was well done.

"Good evening class," Draco began. "If you will all look under your seats, Hermione has placed the book we spoke of in the first class there." When they had all picked up the books, a Gryffindor jokester that would have fit in well with the Marauder's and Weasley twins spoke out.

"Yes! We get to read some chick's diary! Cool!" he said.

"Timothy Jones, Anne Frank's Diary is not some chick's diary! It is a classic, true story set during the Muggle war known as World War 2. She died in a concentration camp of the Muggle disease called Typhus. She was just a few years older than you and she had lost her family so she died alone, with no parents to care for her." Hermione sternly put him in line. She looked around the class almost daring any of them to make more jokes, they were smart enough not to say anything.

"Now that we're ready to act our ages, I will start." Hermione said. "Though, thankfully there were no concentration camps during our war, there were similarities that can be drawn from this book, and the time of Hitler who is the Muggle leader in the center of the story of World War 2, and our time of war with Voldemort. We're not going to spend a whole lot of time discussing this tonight, we want you to read this book for homework, and you're to have read the entire book by next Monday, no exceptions. While you're reading, I want you to try thinking of parallels from the story, and your own experiences during the war. It will be difficult, especially for muggleborn's, but we can learn a lot from this."

"With homework for next week out of the way, we can move onto tonight's lesson. By a show of hands, has anyone continued with the effort to get to know people from other houses?" Draco asked. A few hands went up, though not surprisingly none of them were from Slytherin. Draco expected as much.

"Good, because we have something planned for the end of the year with the 6th and 7th years. It's a field trip that is only open to the older students. How many of you know what an amusement park is?" he asked. This time, all the hands went up, even the Slytherin's were participating in this one; he had difficulty containing his smirk. As a Slytherin himself, he knew that to hook them he would need to have bait. "Alright, so here is the deal. Two people in each year level who have made a sincere effort to get to know people will be allowed to come with us. The day will be spent in the park, followed by a concert by the American Muggle music group called Bon Jovi."

Yep, he had them hooked Hermione thought as she looked around. Nobody could resist a fun field trip, even Adam Flint had perked up and was listening intently.

"The two people will be chosen by us, and it won't be about numbers, but sincerity and an honest effort to get to know people whom you've not socialized with before." Draco continued, "You have all year to prove to us why you should be chosen. When we make our choice, we will announce it during class, about a month prior so the winners can get permission from their parents. So pay attention in class, and mingle among the other students, and we will be watching."

When the excitement level had died down, Hermione took over. "Tonight, I would like to open a discussion that will be an open debate. There are rules that you can't forget, you were told during the first class. Respect each opinion, and no insults. Okay, I am going to go around the circle and I want everybody to describe a typical day at home, from the time you get out of bed until the time you go back to bed at night."

Once everybody had their turn Draco spoke, "Alright, now Mr. Flint, I would like you to choose any Muggleborn in this class who just shared their typical day, and verbally compare similarities to your own typical day."

"Well Jones there takes a shower in the morning and before bed, just like I said I did. The reason I chose him though, is because he visits his widowed grandmother and helps her around her house and helps with yard work. I do that once a week during the summer holidays, my grandmother gets lonely now that grandfather has passed." He got a little pink as he admitted something personal like that.

Draco was proud of him, and determined he would take a personal interest in his friend's little brother, and help him learn the way Draco had himself over the long summer. Adam was savable, Draco thought to himself.

"Good, thank you Adam, anybody else?" he asked.

A dark haired Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "I have similarities with a lot of people in the circle, but can I ask a question about differences?"

Hermione sat up, they had decided this morning that Draco would do similarities, and Hermione would follow with differences, but the question bumped it out of schedule. She held up one finger and had a little aside with Draco. They quickly decided they would handle what each had originally agreed to, but they would let the students lead the way, by discussing whichever point they were interested in.

Retaking their seats, Hermione asked, "Sorry Lisa, what was your question?"

"I'm a half blood, my mum was a witch, but she died when I was only a year old, so I never knew her. My dad raised me in a Muggle neighborhood and sent me to Muggle primary school. So I have been raised just like the Muggleborn witches and wizards. What I don't understand is why didn't any of the Slytherin's talk about the shows they watch on the telly like most of us shared?" Lisa pondered.

Hermione smiled at the girl, "Okay Lisa, I can explain but let me show you first. By a show of hands, how many Slytherin's in this room know what a telly is?"

Only two hands were raised, shocking Lisa along with quite a few of her classmates.

"Holy Cow! That's it, by Godric himself, I'm gonna have to have a party at my house over Christmas break and show you guys what your missing. Who'd have thunk it! Timothy Jones openly inviting some of the snake's home!" Timothy hollered out to amused laughter.

Hermione stood, "Timothy, I believe that's a good idea and I encourage you to extend the invitation and accept those that agree to attend. However, that snake comment at the end earned you a detention. Insults such as those will not be tolerated in this class, you were warned. See us after class Mr. Jones."

There were a few jaws dropping, and not just Slytherin's. Gryffindor's were a little stunned that their golden girl princess had just given one of them detention! After that the discussion went on for last half hour of the class, with quite a few people looking thoughtful as they understood the point of the discussion finally. There were more similarities than differences, which was really the point that the teachers were probably trying to show them. After class Timothy took his detention proudly making Hermione hide a smile, George would like this boy.

"Timothy, have you ever been to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's in Diagon Alley?" She asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Duh, who hasn't!" was his intelligent reply. Hermione laughed freely.

"Okay, here's the deal. If you get a chance to visit over the break, you tell George Weasley that I specifically sent you to meet him. He'll probably give you some free items, and I think the two of you would really hit it off as friends." She offered, and his jaw dropped.

"Thanks Hermione! I will definitely do that!" he said, then headed back to Gryffindor Tower excitedly.

Laughing Draco stated, "You're an insane glutton for punishment. You know as well as I do that George Weasley will plant all kinds of ideas for pranks in his head, not to mention all the joke items he'll walk away with."

"Well A) I'm not a prefect or professor this year, so troublemaking outside of class isn't my responsibility to handle. B) I think that Timothy would be good for George. He's been so down and lonely without Fred. C) Don't you remember how fun the swamp was?" she answered.

"Fun for you maybe, but I was part of the damned Inquisitorial Squad, I had to help Filch punt people across it," he said with an exaggerated shudder and she giggled.

They went to their own quarters because Hermione said she had homework to do, since she had let some slide while Michael was sick and she needed to catch up. After she was done she had a cup of hot chocolate as she wrote letters to George telling him about Timothy Jones, Harry telling how school was going, and Narcissa, her mum and dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

She got in the shower before bed and just let the hot water ease her sore and tired body. When the water started to cool she accio'd her wand and tapped the shower head and rejoiced when the water got hot again. She was leaning her head against the tile letting the water run over her when she felt two hands wrap around her. Draco's hands moved over her body heating it wherever they touched like he was drawing a line of fire across her body. When he cupped both breasts she arched into him and reached both arms to wrap around his neck with her back still up against his chest. She moaned as he started kissing her neck and down her shoulder. He bent her forward and entered her from behind, finding home again. When they were finished in the shower, she climbed into bed and yawned. He pulled her to him, and they both fell asleep feeling well sated, and relaxed. Hermione decided she really liked showering with Draco and she smiled even in sleep.

Before they knew it the Christmas holidays were quickly approaching. It was the third week in November, and it was time for their Monday 3rd year class. Michael had decided that even though he felt wretched he wanted to be in the classroom with the other two. They were leaned over the desk at the back of the class going over the lesson plan when a calm, deep voice said, "What are my three favorite Hogwarts students up to?"

"Kingsley!" Hermione said running into a hug from him.

"Minister." From Draco and Michael.

Releasing Hermione, "I'm here for my turn to watch you in action." He explained to them. "Then I planned to sit in on the meeting with the Headmistress afterward."

Instead of taking a seat in the circle, Kingsley stayed in the back corner of the room at the desk, hoping it would be less distracting for the class.

Michael opened the discussion, "Tonight, I wanted to go over the Diary of Anne Frank with you all again, since I haven't been in the class for a few weeks." At his words a few of the students reached into their bags and pulled out their copy, reminding Draco of Hermione in all their years at school. He smiled at her.

"I want to try something different. I want everybody to stand." At this cue Hermione walked over to the wall on the left side. Draco walked to the wall by the doorway. Michael walked to the right side wall.

"Now, I want you to walk to whichever one of the three of us shares your blood status." At this, the minister sat up and raptly paid attention. Something interesting was about to happen, he could just feel it.

When the class had separated, nobody was shocked to find that the whole lot of Slytherin's were standing with Draco, along with a few others from the other three houses. Hermione and Michael had pretty even groups.

Michael spoke, " Now, it's my understanding that during my absence you have all discussed the book, and what the Holocaust was about. You have also been able to compare the similarities of Hitler to Voldemort and what the Death Eaters did to Muggles and muggleborns."

He continued, "For the purpose of this lesson, Draco's group of purebloods is going to be the Jews in the concentration camps. Some of which will be led straight to the buildings where you are automatically killed, and the ones who look strong enough will be spared. If your part of the group that is killed, you may move off to the side and watch, or return to your seats.

The class gasped, they didn't understand why it was purebloods put in the camps and not the Muggleborn's. Surely the teachers were confused and mistaken. The students followed the direction though. The Muggleborn's lead group since they were the governing power. The halfblood's became the soldiers, or in Voldemort's world, the Death Eaters.

They were given a meal consisting of a piece of molded bread, and a glass of dirty water. Hermione had been able to conjure a fence like those used in the camps. When this extended class was over, the students all left silently.

Kingsley smiled at the three. "When are you going to point out the reason behind who was who? They all looked so confused by that."

"We will talk about how they all felt next class. I have a Muggleborn friend who is going to come talk about a hidden camp he lived in while hiding from Voldemort and Death Eaters. The class is smart, I believe the Purebloods will understand what it felt like during our war from the other side." Michael said.

"It's ingenious! The three of you should be very proud of yourselves. I am deeply proud of you." He told them.

They all left then for the meeting with McGonagall. They kept the meeting short for Michael's sake, and when almost everything had been covered, he excused himself.

"How is he holding up?" McGonagall asked Hermione and Draco.

"Well physically you already know he continues to lose weight." Hermione started. "I don't see any improvement whatsoever personally. It seems to me to only get worse."

Draco nodded his head in agreement.

McGonagall looked very serious and for all the world like she wished she didn't have to tell them what she had found out today. "Madame Pomfrey had a meeting with Michael's team of doctors today."

Draco seemed to automatically understand. He had to get out of here; no way did he want to hear what he couldn't stop her from saying. But with Hermione here, he had no escape, he could not let her hear this alone, without his support.

"Michael's Leukemia isn't responding to the treatment. The doctors have discussed this with his parents, and they are going to tell him over the break. If his condition hasn't improved by the New Year, they are recommending that he stop treatment, because it would be kinder to let him go peacefully, than to let him go while doing the treatments that are destroying his quality of life." She had one tear that slid down her face as she said this.

"I was granted permission from his parents to tell you, which is why the charm did not stop the telling. You won't be able to speak about this to anyone whose name isn't on the parchment we signed due to the charm. You absolutely cannot let Michael know or sense that anything is happening. But you needed to be aware, because he will need both of you once he's given the news." She finished helplessly.

Hermione looked at Kingsley as he put an arm around his dear friend to comfort her. "How about the two of you give us some time alone." They nodded and left the office.

When they reached Draco's room they went straight to his bed, not even bothering to change clothes. He wished he could make it better, but he couldn't so he just held her. "I'm so tired of losing people I love Draco." Hermione cried. "It's not fair! He's only seventeen years old!"

Sadly, there was nothing Draco or anybody else could say to that. It's true, it's unfair. Life could be a real bitch sometimes. His eyes watered as well as he pulled her to him and they each fell silently asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Now, I'm not trying to offend anyone. The diversity class is discussing Hitler because one can argue that there are similarities between he and Voldemort and his journey to power. If this part of the story is offensive, I sincerely apologize. The line will be drawn though, and the purpose behind the lesson explained, so please hang in there with me. Are ya'll hating or liking Michaels story? Clumsy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I haven't put the disclaimer up for a while, so here goes. I wish I owned the Harry Potter empire, sadly though I don't. It all belongs to Ms. Rowling! Read and review please!

The past two weeks, the Diversity classes had to be cancelled. The first week, Michael had been too sick, and with the lesson being a big one, the discussion on the 'purebloods being in the prison camp' nobody wanted him absent. The second week, he was better but Draco and Hermione had an unfortunate bit of luck. The halls had been quite empty, and they weren't paying strict attention, meaning he backed her into the wall at the very top of the stairs and was snogging her senseless, when a very full and very cold bucket of ice water was poured on them by that pesky Peeves! There was so much ice and they were so surprised that Draco slipped. In all fairness he might have stopped the fall down the stairs, if Hermione hadn't tried to help. When she grabbed onto him, it threw his balance off further and he fell straight down the stairs. Since she was hanging on so tightly, she went with him. They bumped along, each trying to make the others fall easier, making it all the worse for trying! The result being a few broken bones each, but the head injuries meant class had to be cancelled for the second week in a row.

So on the last week before Christmas break three student teachers were finally going to finish the lesson started two weeks ago. At breakfast on Monday morning they waited until the Great Hall was full, then they all made their way to the front where the head table was and received a nod from McGonagall, at that acknowledgement the other teachers lay down their silverware and papers and gave Michael, Hermione and Draco their rapt attention.

"We would like everyone's attention for a few moments," Draco began the announcement. "I would like all the purebloods from our classes to please stand." When students had stood all across the hall, Michael took over.

"Good, thank you. Now please proceed to the right front corner of the room, all sitting students in that area please move to the empty seats that were just vacated."

Everyone in the hall was quiet, and very confused. There were whispers everywhere while they tried to figure out what was happening.

Once all the Pureblood's were seated in the corner, Hermione again conjured the fence she had in class, locking them behind it. At their looks of outrage she said, "For the entire day today only, you will be in a 'concentration camp,' you will not be allowed to speak to anyone outside your group, in classes you will be moved to the back in all of them, at meals you are to sit in your special area where you will be given a different meal than everyone else."

Draco told everyone else, "Nobody is to speak to any of these students today. There will be very serious repercussions for the students found not complying."

That day in the castle was one of the quietest Hermione had experienced. The purebloods that were part of the ghettoized group were sad, angry, and hungry by the end of the day. At dinner that evening, Draco went up to make another announcement. "At 8:30p.m. This evening, all those who have been separated today may come back to the Hall and receive a special meal being prepared as we speak. Thank you for your participation, I know today hasn't been easy and we will discuss it in class this week."

When Hermione walked into her classroom with Draco and Michael she was surprised to see two people already sitting in the corner at the teacher's desk. "I couldn't miss the lesson, I was just too curious! I brought the headmistress along with me because we were too excited, so we're pulling rank! We are sitting in on two classes!" Kingsley Shacklebolt announced with a grin.

Michael informed them, "This class isn't going to involve anything too exciting. We are just going to discuss what the students felt today, and then the last half hour a friend of mine from Hufflepuff will be coming to discuss her time in hiding during the war."

"Who is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Her name is Missy Brown; she had it kind of rough. Much like Hermione, she was constantly on the run only she was by herself. Until she accidentally found one of the magically hidden camps that popped up last year. At least then she wasn't lonely."

There wasn't time for more discussion as the students arrived and took their seats. Draco stood and moved to the very center of the circle.

"We're going to discuss what happened today for the next thirty minutes. After that a girl named Missy is going to come tell you her story, you may ask questions and she is more than happy to answer them, but we ask that you wait until she is done with her telling." He said. "Now, who wants to start tonight?"

Timothy had a defiant attitude, "I broke the rules. You put some of my mates in that group! They were hungry, and it drove me nuts that I was allowed to eat whatever I chose while they got a slice of bread and a cup of water each. That's just wrong! So I snuck them some extra food I snatched, and I'm not sorry either!" he finished angrily.

"That was very brave of you, I can easily see the Gryffindor in you," Hermione smiled at him, which cooled his attitude a bit. He smiled back.

Michael looked around, "raise your hands if you did something to help anyone in this room today?"

When five hands were in the air, he walked to each in turn and gave them a Chocolate Frog box. Telling each of them in turn thank you. They were shocked, they had actually accepted that detention would be in their near future.

Hermione spoke. "There were people who tried to help the Jews, remember the story you read. You aren't to be punished, but rewarded for your compassion today. In our own time of desperation, last year especially, don't forget it wasn't purebloods versus everyone else. There were a very great number of purebloods who risked much and paid for it. One person comes to my mind right now that almost paid the highest price when his daughter was kidnapped from the Hogwarts Express. Xenophilius Lovegood endangered himself trying to help Harry Potter and the rest of the light side, by reporting the facts honestly."

"That's one of numerous tales of helpfulness. Let us not forget also that during the final battle, my friend Draco's own mother risked all to aid Harry. One day, I hope there will be a book we can all read full of the stories of those who endangered their own safety and that of their family by choosing to help their fellow human beings." Michael said.

Draco looked at Adam, "Tell me Mr. Flint, did you learn anything today?"

Draco watched his fellow Slytherin's as he waited for Adam to speak. They were all watching Adam, and Draco could see it, if Adam accepted this change, they would follow, he was the leader of that group. "I didn't feel good. Some people get very cranky when their hungry!" he accused. "I was hungry, separated, ignored, and seriously pissed off at the three of you. Toward dinner however, I finally understood what you were doing. I can seriously tell you I'm not proud of what my family contributed to Voldemort last year. Beyond that I'm not really sure of anything." He finished looking confused.

"That's progress, Thank you Mr. Flint." Hermione said to him, he gave her a half smile.

The discussion continued, and for the most part you could tell that a change had occurred. It wasn't a miraculous everyone changed kind of ending. It was the kind of thing you see where the experiment had gotten through to a few, and made many more begin thinking. And that was what the three teachers had been aiming for, so they considered it a success.

A knock was heard at the door, and Michael got up to answer it. He led his friend Missy into the classroom and conjured her a chair next to his. "This is a friend of mine, she belongs to Hufflepuff house, and she is Muggleborn. She is going to tell you how she spent her time last year. Please show her respect, and do not speak while she is speaking." He told them.

Missy smiled at the class warmly and began her story. "I was sitting at home one morning eating with my family. I'm the only one of us that is magical. My two sisters and my brother were mad and arguing over him taking too much bacon and not leaving them their share. It was silly really. I remember the owl delivering my copy of the Prophet, and my dad and I both picked up our respective newspapers at the same time, we smiled at each other, and then began reading."

"My fork made a banging noise as it fell from my fingers. It announced the registration law. I knew then that something terrible must have happened. That what Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been saying would happen, must have. My parents sent my siblings upstairs, and we sat in the kitchen talking. I convinced them fairly quickly of the danger, and talked them into visiting our relatives in Canada. It was the best I could think of to keep them safe while I was away from them, we have a plan now, if the unthinkable were to happen again, but that morning we didn't. We had to think quickly and act fast with very little information to go on. The toughest part was convincing them that I couldn't go with them."

She looked around the class, "You see, I was afraid I would be dangerous to have around. If they tracked me, I didn't want to lead them to my family. So I packed what I could carry on my back and I left my house at the same time they did. It was ok for the first week, because I had magic, I could expand my book bag to carry extra things like food. After that week though, things became hard. I didn't want to use magic too much, I was afraid they were going to be able to trace me through it. My food was gone though, and I only had so much wizard money. I risked a trip to my Muggle bank and closed the account, but again that was only so much, and it was Muggle money. After a week of sleeping outdoors I was highly tempted to pay for a hotel room, a shower would have felt like heaven," she sighed.

"I knew I couldn't afford that luxury though, I needed the money to last for who knew how long, and it must last for necessities, not showers and a bed. When I had been on the run for three weeks, I ran into a group of snatchers, despicable human beings, although I swear one smelled so much he had to have troll blood! It was the first of many times in the year that followed that I had to fight for my life, and I came out the winner, but it drained me. I was hurt badly, and I was able to run away, but not far. I kept pushing myself to take another step, then another, then another. I fainted eventually, and when I woke up there were four people surrounding me." She told them.

"I grabbed for my wand, but it was gone. Then the lady in the chair next to the cot I was laying on held it up and handed it to me. I knew they couldn't be the enemy or they wouldn't have given me a weapon. So I looked at them in confusion. They explained how some of the members of their group had come upon me while I was unconscious and brought me here. They interrogated me for the next half hour and when I passed, they showed me around the camp they had set up, and told me how it ran, and then offered me a place in the group, which I gratefully accepted. To this day I am friends with the people in that group who became my family, even surprisingly a few Slytherin's who were there. I won't tell their names other than the one girl who has already spoken publicly about her experience, and that was Milicent Bulstrode. " She had a faraway look in her eyes now, remembering.

"We were found by snatchers a few times, but there were so many of us that it was barely a fight. Then we would evacuate and find somewhere new to camp. Coincidentally we later found out that when we spent some time in the Forest of Dean, Harry Potter and your teacher, Hermione were there at the same time. Though we had hidden ourselves magically and never bumped into each other." Hermione gasped, she hadn't known that before.

Missy smiled at her warmly. "Everyone in the camp had a job. The elderly spent time with the children, telling stories and teaching some magic to the ones who should have been in school but couldn't go because of status. I helped repair and tend to the mending of clothes, and cooked many, many meals. We ate together as a group, to promote bonding. Some people hunted, and some people stole food items we needed. We weren't proud of it, but we did what needed doing."

"The last time our camp was discovered, one of the elders said the name Voldemort in his story to the children. It was a living nightmare. The Death Eaters came that time, knowing there had to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix with us, because they were supposed to be the only ones who ever called him by name. Of course that wasn't the case, he just happened to not be afraid of the name. Many of us died that night. A few of us would die the following week, in the middle of the night when a battle took place right here at school. There was a member of the DA among us, and we hurried back here when his coin activated." She shivered in remembrance of her nightmare.

"Well we all know how the rest of the story ends, but to this day, and forever more, I learned to not judge someone by status or house because those Slytherin's a few of whom died in those last two fights, were no different than me. We had the same needs, the same fears, and the same hope that someday we would find ourselves out of this mess we were in." she finished.

The room was silent for her story, and for a few minutes after as everyone absorbed her words.

Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I am sorry we didn't meet in the forest, it would have been nice to spend time with some friends."

The students asked a lot of questions, including what had happened to her family, were they ok now, what she spent her time doing while she was on her own. What she missed most, how often does she spend time with those in her group that survived.

When it was time for class to be over, the purebloods headed down to the Great Hall to eat a real meal together. McGonagall and the Minister hugged each of them and told them it had been a very incredible experience, and thanked them for a job well done and for allowing them to sit in on an extra lesson. When the three had reached their quarters, Hermione told them both she wanted to be alone for a while; she needed time to shake off some of the memories that had been brought into focus from Missy's story. She went in to write to Harry and Ron, and asked Metis to deliver them tonight. Then she showered, and lay down in bed, it was quite some time before she was able to finally sleep.

At breakfast the next morning Metis returned with a letter from Harry and Ron, they told her how things were going with Auror training, and asked how her classes were going. Nothing earth shattering, just normal friends talking about normal things in their lives. She was however surprised when another owl brought her a letter, not just that, it had letters for everyone at the table.

_Hermione dear,_

_Draco has told me how you're going to split your holiday and spend part of it with us. I am so happy you're coming, that I've decided to have a party on New Year's Eve! I would like to spend a day with you so we can pick out new dresses and have lunch!_

_Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione looked up in time to see smirks on two faces. Draco's she expected, but the smirk she wasn't supposed to see was on Ginny's face. Those two had a secret, and she would find out what it was!

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was frustrating to write. I needed the scene between the Grangers and Draco, but it didn't take up the whole chapter. So I had to fit other things in, and no matter how I wrote it, it just didn't make me happy. This was the best draft I came up with so I said screw it, and went with this. The next chapters coming up are much better, including Christmas and the party!

The train ride home for Christmas break was a lot of fun. Draco and Hermione were sitting with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Goyle. Hermione would have never guessed how funny this group of Slytherin boys could be! The entire group was going around and telling stories of when they first started showing their magic or when they had lost control of their magic, and laughing with each other.

"So there I was standing at the counter, and I wanted that toy fire truck so bad, and mother wouldn't buy it because I had misbehaved. So when we were checking out she handed it to the cashier saying she had changed her mind and didn't want it after all, and in my bad temper tantrum, I caused the hose to start shooting out this massive jet of water all over the poor girl. The sirens started going off, and the manager comes running over, apologizing to mother, who by the way was very angry. I wasn't allowed on my broomstick for a week!" Draco told them.

Hermione picked a story to share next. "Well there was this time in school when we were in gym class and three boys were teasing me about my dress, my hair, just pretty much teasing in general trying to make me cry. They obviously didn't know me well or they would have known I was much more likely to punch them than to cry." To which Draco covered his face in remembrance making most of them laugh thinking about when she had hit him in third year. She continued, "Well I started getting angrier and angrier, and I didn't know I was a witch yet. One minute they were laughing and teasing, and the next two of them were stuffed into basketball hoops at either end of the gym, and the third was in the rafters of the ceiling. The best part was I couldn't get in trouble, because no one saw me so much as lift a finger towards any of them." She finished with a satisfied smirk.

Luna piped up, "My dad had taken me to a museum in London, and it had this area for kids to play around, to burn off energy. He had turned away talking to some other adults, and these two girls took the gum right out of their mouths and stuck it in my long hair. I started crying because my mum liked my hair, before she died she would tell me how pretty it was. So when my temper exploded, all their hair fell out, and they got boils on their heads." She did have a way of making you feel uncomfortable, unless you were used to her. The Slytherin boys looked like they didn't know whether they were supposed to laugh or feel bad for her.

After Luna's story, the talk shifted to holiday plans. Draco was going to visit Hermione during the daytime until Christmas day. He and Narcissa were going to come Christmas morning and spend the day with Hermione's family and then she was going to spend the rest of break at the Manor with them, and attend the party. Both of them were going to visit at the Burrow a few times over the holiday, they just weren't sure when. Plus Hermione had sent a letter secretly to Harry and Ron asking them if they would invite Draco to do something over the break, so they could get closer. She wanted her boyfriend and her boys to be friends. Ginny, Luna and Hermione made plans to go Christmas shopping together the next day and spend some girl time to which all the boys rolled their eyes making the girls laugh.

When they reached Kings Cross station Hermione grabbed up Metis's cage and walked out with Draco who was bringing luggage out to find a cart. They spotted Narcissa easily and Hermione greeted her for a moment waiting for Draco. Then she and Draco followed Hermione through the barrier so that Narcissa could meet her parents. You need a wand to pass through the barrier, or be with someone carrying a wand, so they always had to pick Hermione up on the Muggle side.

It took a few minutes, but Hermione finally saw them through the crowd and ran into their arms. Once she could pull away she did, and turned and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Mum, Dad, I'm sure you remember Draco. This is his mother, Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione smiled. "Narcissa these are my parents, Richard and Jean Granger."

"It's a very great pleasure to finally meet Hermione's parents. You have a one of a kind daughter, such a beautiful soul to be sure." Narcissa said as she shook their hands, making Hermione blush.

The parents made small talk giving Draco and Hermione as much privacy as they could get in a very public train station to say their goodbyes. Draco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Whispering in her ear, "I know it's just until the day after tomorrow, but it will be odd considering I am used to seeing you every day. But I am trying to be understanding that you need the girl time tomorrow. Plus I want you to have plenty of time to buy me all kinds of Christmas presents!" he teased her. She rolled her eyes, making him laugh so hard that the parents all turned around to smile at the young ones.

Draco kissed her cheek and then Hermione gave a final wave and walked out with her parents.

That night Zeus tapped on her window, and Hermione rushed to let him in from the cold. "Hey handsome guy, do you want to hang out while I read this, and warm up?" she spoke to the owl. Zeus leaned in and fluffed his feathers, then flew over to rest on the perch next to Metis. She took that for a yes and opened the letter….

_Hermione love,_

_I received an interesting post not long ago. I somehow think you're involved in a scheme behind my back! How do I know this you might be wondering? Well I will tell you, you sneaky, underhanded witch! There is no other possible reason that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would have invited me, Draco Malfoy, along for their day of shopping for gifts, and looking at the new Firebolt model just released. So since I knew you had to be involved I accepted with little grumbling, however; if I have to spend the day with Scarhead and Weasel, then you and the other girls are meeting us for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Otherwise I will cancel, so what's it gonna be witch?_

_Love Always,_

_Draco_

Hermione doubled up in laughter, she could just picture the look on his face when he realized he had to go. So she was still chuckling when she wrote her reply…..

_Dearest Draco,_

_To your offer of lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, I will have to politely say no. How about the restaurant I took you to on our first date? The girls and I will be deeply entrenched in Muggle London at lunch time. And I'm not underhanded, just sneakily well intentioned!_

_Love Forever,_

_Hermione_

She gave Zeus a treat and the reply and he flew off into the night. After closing the window she got in bed and went to sleep, it would be a long day tomorrow to be sure.

The next day it was snowing as the girls walked along the sidewalk outside shops in London. Hermione had already gotten Draco a few pairs of jeans, and pajama bottoms, and a nice book he had wanted. Now they were going to the music store, all three were weighed down in shopping bags. Hermione and the girls had each gotten their boyfriends cd players, and now were picking out cd's, and having a riot of a time doing so!

Once they were done they noticed it was time to meet the boys so they headed to the pizzeria for lunch. Hermione figured it was a good sign that they were all standing outside waiting on the girls when they arrived, and all in one piece. She walked right into Draco's arms and kissed his lips when she reached him.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course! Now what is in those bags?" he asked, trying to get a good peak. She slapped his hand away laughing, and then went into the restaurant. The girls went to the restroom where they could pull out their wands and send their purchases home before heading back out to the guys.

They spent the next two hours at the restaurant talking, laughing and playing games. Then they decided since everyone was done with shopping that they would head over to Harry's place and just spend the afternoon hanging out together. When 5 o'clock came around Hermione needed to head home for dinner with her parents, so she said goodbye to her boys and the other girls, and Draco left with her.

When they got back to her house, he kissed her and promised to be back tomorrow before noon. He was just turning to leave when her parents pulled in the drive, so he politely waited so that he could say hello.

"Nice to see you again Draco," Jean Granger said. "Are you going to join us for dinner? You're welcome to if you'd like." Hermione smiled at him encouragingly.

"If you're sure it won't be a bother Mrs. Granger, I'd like to stay." Draco answered politely.

"Oh, it's no bother, and call me Jean, and call Hermione's dad Richard." She replied.

Dinner turned out to be a very uncomfortable kind of interesting, because it seemed her parents had an ulterior motive for inviting him to stay. Once the food was cooked and the table set, they all gathered and sat around the table, and that's when the questions began.

"So Draco, can you tell us about your experience during the war? We've talked to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their daughter Ginny. We get very little information out of any of them." Richard said.

Draco never saw that one coming! He stuttered, "Ummm, well you see, errrr, it's well, hmmm." He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"You see, we wouldn't have to try to find out what happened, but our daughter erased our memories, and sent us away without asking." Jean said. Draco could see that this was a sore spot between the Grangers. Hermione hung her head in shame, and he saw a tear fall.

"Hermione, I think it would be easier for me to talk to your parents about this alone. I want to answer their questions, and you and I have made our peace. Can you give me a few minutes alone with them?" he asked her, trying to convey comfort with his eyes. She placed a charm on her food to keep it warm and went to her bedroom to read.

Once she was gone, he took out his wand and performed a silencing spell so she wouldn't overhear what he was saying to her parents. Once that was finished he turned to the Grangers.

"Alright, I will give you any answers I can, I will also tell you my part of the war. You need to know this, because I want your blessing to propose to Hermione at a party my mother is throwing. Before you give that blessing however it is only fair you know the whole story." He said. Her parents looked taken aback but nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, well to start off, your daughter saved both your lives with what she did. Your names were on the very top of the hit list of Muggles to be slaughtered, and because you were the parents of Hermione Granger, it would have been very bad for you. It wouldn't have been quick and easy. You were to be tortured for information." He said uncomfortably. "The reason I know this, I was in the meeting where it was ordered, since for most of the war I was on the opposing side. You see, without her doing what she did, you would not be here right now. It was a friend of mine's dad who was to kill you." He looked up into their shocked faces.

"Another thing you should know, she blames herself for your displeasure with her. She actually feels guilty for what she did, and as someone who loves her, I'm asking you to make peace with it, because it hurts her. She did nothing but save you, then spend a better part of a year on the run on a spine tingling mission to defeat the most vile, evil creature that has haunted our world. She and her friends turn back up emaciated, older, tired, and clothes so tattered they were beyond repair, they spend an entire battle fighting for their lives and the lives of so many witches and wizards and lost some special people that they loved. But she loved you enough to risk your hurt and anger to protect you. You're here because of what she did Richard and Jean, and she doesn't deserve to be made to feel guilty for it. She deserves your thanks and appreciation. I don't mean to disrespect in anyway, but I love her and I see what this is doing, so I thought if nobody had told you the truth to spare your feelings, maybe it was time someone protected her feelings instead." He finished to complete silence.

Jean grabbed Richards hand and squeezed as she cleared her throat and said, "It's just been made pretty clear that you love her a great deal Draco Malfoy. I think it is safe to say you not only have our blessing, but also our deepest gratitude for sharing the story with us." Richard reached across the table and shook Draco's hand and thanked him before Draco lifted the spell and went to find Hermione.

He sat on her bed next to her, and waited. When she still didn't look away from her book, he lifted her chin and was upset at the pain he saw there. He didn't say anything at first, just wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. She kept saying she was sorry, for what, he had no idea. After about quarter of an hour, she sniffed and pulled away and was about to say something when there was the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Jean asked her daughter. Hermione shook her head and looked down at her hands.

Richard looked at his daughter and said, "Honey, we're so sorry 'Mione. We didn't know what the dangers were, we didn't understand. Draco cleared that up, and put us a bit in our place at the same time," he chuckled, only half teasing.

Jean said, "We promise, we're not going to bring it up anymore after tonight, but before the discussion is put away, 'Mione, we want to say thank you."

Hermione flew up off the bed and ran into her parents arms. Draco walked up to the family and just stood there with his fingers in Hermione's hair and one arm around Jean Granger. Grateful that he could help heal the fracture in this family and make life easier for all of them.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't know if any of you would be interested in this but the song that originally inspired my story of Draco, and his true inner self is Skin by Sixx AM, which is an incredibly beautiful song. You can check it out on YouTube for any that want to. The rest of their music is brilliant too, so while you're there check out some of it ;-)Clumsy!

The holiday break seemed to be flying by and before they knew it, Christmas Eve was here. Narcissa and Draco were invited to spend the night in the guest bedrooms so that everyone could be together in the morning for Christmas breakfast. They both kindly accepted and Draco and Hermione were happy to be able to be together overnight again. However, Richard had other ideas. Once everyone had gone to bed Draco quietly snuck into Hermione's room and they were laying there talking and snuggled up, and Hermione was just about asleep when her bedroom door was opened.

"I thought, Draco, that you might have forgotten to tell Hermione good night or something, but when I didn't hear you return to your room, I assumed you were lost?" Richard said pointedly, trying to hold back a grin.

"Yes, sir, that's exactly what happened," Draco answered, he and Hermione both pink in the cheeks.

Draco got up, and before walking through the door he winked at her. She giggled and told her dad goodnight.

At 7 o'clock a.m. Hermione was awakened by a very animated Draco. She actually looked at him and growled. "I DON'T DO MORNINGS ON BREAK!" He just laughed and started on a different plan of attack. He started nuzzling into her neck kissing her. Well that did the trick, she was certainly awake now!

"Fine, I'm up!" Hermione said, "Is everyone up already?"

"No, now that you're up, I'm headed to get mother, then that's everyone." Draco answered. "Your mom says breakfast is almost ready, we're having French Toast, eggs, sausages, and hash browns!"

"Be down in a few minutes," Hermione said with a sigh. She wasn't feeling great today, but couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. She didn't feel sick exactly, she just felt tired and off. She shrugged the feeling off on all the excitement over Christmas and the party at the Manor. Too many things on her plate at the moment, and Michael had owled last night. She was sad about that, as she picked it up to reread it for the fiftieth time….

_Hermione,_

_I guess McGonagall told you about what might be happening over break. Well I went to the doctor today, and they confirmed that the treatments have done no good. My parents and I sat down and we talked over everything that has happened, and 'Mione, I have to make sure you understand my decision._

_It's not that I've given up; it feels more like it's just time. I'm so sorry 'Mione, I promise I tried. It feels like I've fought this damn disease harder than I fought the Death Eaters, but I'm losing this time. I'm tired my friend, and if the treatments are only going to make the time I have left miserable, then I don't want to live that way. So we've decided to stop, and when my time is up, my parents have made arrangements to come to stay with me at the school, because I want to finish my time like I normally would. Hey, maybe there will be some miracle that allows me to at least graduate from Hogwarts, I really want that after all the years I've invested in my education. I decided that's my goal, I want to hold out for graduation._

_I am going to come to Draco's a couple days before the party, so we can talk then. I'm sure you both want to try talking me out of this, but please just promise me you will try accepting my decision._

_Much Love,_

_Michael_

It was hard to walk around trying to pretend she's cheerful for everyone when she must accept that her friend is going to die, and there's nothing anyone can do to save him. Like Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and so many others, he'll move on and they all have to reweave their lives to fill up the loss of him.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, today is about being with her loved ones downstairs. She could hear them laughing and chatting away. She got dressed and went downstairs to celebrate family, and her first Christmas with Draco.

After a ginormous breakfast, they headed into the sitting room for presents. Draco got her a few books, a new cd she wanted, a very pretty dress that she laughed at because it was green and silver, he just wiggled his eyebrows. Then he handed her an envelope and told her that he, Narcissa, Jean, and Richard all chipped in and did this one together. She wondered what kind of gift all of them had gotten together that would only fit into an envelope. When she opened it, it was probably the sweetest gift she'd ever gotten her entire life, and she immediately cried her eyes out. They all had chipped in to the sum of 10,000 pounds Muggle money to cancer research in Michael's name. She cried so much she made herself sick. Once she recovered she hugged them all and told them she loved them.

Her parents had gotten round trip tickets to Greece from Hermione and Draco, and were offered the house the Malfoy's owned there for a week. They also bought Narcissa two tickets for a cruise to Alaska to share with a friend. True, Draco paid for most of it, but Hermione contributed quite a bit herself, and it was her idea for the cruise.

After dinner Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione got their bags and said good bye to Richard and Jean, and apparated to Malfoy Manor. They were exhausted after the long day that started so early. Draco took her hand and led Hermione to his room where they both would stay, since they were of age and Narcissa didn't have a problem with them being together. Once she put on her pajama's and climbed in bed Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest and yawned hugely. She was asleep before she could even tell him goodnight and she loved him. He chuckled and with his arms wrapped around her he slept peacefully the whole night through.

At 9 a.m. the next morning, Hermione was prodded awake by a cute little house elf wearing a pretty green dress. "Miss Hermione has to wake up now and meet mistress Cissa in the dining room. Please miss, she's waiting."

Hermione got up and showered and brushed her teeth. She felt better today and had more energy, so she went down to the dining room in a very good mood. She leaned down to hug Narcissa then took a seat and grabbed a warm flaky croissant to eat.

"I thought we could go shopping for our party dresses, and get manicures and pedicures and just make it a total girl's day!" Narcissa said. "The party is formal so you need to decide on a dress or robes, that way we know where to shop!"

Hermione always preferred dresses to robes for some reason, probably because she was Muggleborn and used to dresses before she entered the robe wearing wizarding world. So they left for Muggle London and had the most fun trying on different dresses and modeling them for each other. Hermione's mouth dropped open when she tried on her last dress in this store.

"Narcissa," she said in awe. "I'm positive I've found my dress!"

"Come on out and let me see dear."

When Hermione stepped out to look in the full mirror, she was amazed. Her dress was a strapless Nude colored satin, but it had intricate red lace covering the whole dress with red pieces of chiffon draping in diagonal strips all the way to the floor. It was tight fitted waist up, and from the waist down it was flowing like water.

"My dear, you're breathtaking." Narcissa whispered.

"Good, now all I need is a wicked pair of strappy heels, and maybe I will take Draco's breathe away!" Hermione smiled.

"Oh my dear, you've already done that." She laughed.

Next it was off to the salon.

Meanwhile back at the manor, Draco was in a decidedly different mood than Hermione. A strange owl had just delivered an unexpected letter. He had just read it and it was currently crumpled in his hand as he tried to get his temper controlled. He looked at his fist, and opened the letter back up to read one more time…

_Draco my son,_

_What in Merlin's name are you playing at Draco? A Mudblood, really? You know better than that, no son of mine will dirty the family name with filth like Hermione Granger! Put an end to this now, or I promise once I find a way out of this damn prison, I will put an end to it one way or another! You are too good for Potter's Mudblood sidekick, and your mother had better not be involved._

_Now, I need you to come visit next Monday, I may have found a loophole in the law that will secure my freedom, and need your presence with the lawyer. You are to be a character witness._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius._

Draco was pissed off majorly. How dare he! No word from him in months and months, and he writes making demands! Draco didn't know what to do. He had two choices at this point, defy and betray his father for Hermione, or betray Hermione for his father. Well there really was no option; he wouldn't hurt Hermione, no matter the cost. He came up with a plan and sent an owl to the last person he ever thought he would turn to for help, then left for the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade.

Harry Potter walked through the door and smiled at Ab Dumbledore, his mentor's brother. They shook hands and talked for a moment before Harry saw Draco. He excused himself and walked over to the table and took a seat.

"You said you had an emergency, is 'Mione okay?" Harry asked immediately upon taking his seat.

"For now, but I need you to help me keep her that way." Draco said, Harry raised his eyebrows and leaned forward.

"What's happened?"

"I got a letter from my father," Draco pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment and handed it to Harry to read. "I have to go to this meeting Potter, I am going to write to let him know I will be there with a smile on my face and ready to tell what a good guy he is. At the meeting, I will say otherwise, but I need to know if you'll come along, and be a 'character' witness as well, and help keep him behind bars. I don't want him anywhere near my mother or Hermione, Harry. I will do what has to be done to protect both of them."

"You really have changed haven't you? There was a time you worshipped the ground Lucius walked on." Harry stated.

"Times change Potter, and people grow up." Was all he had to say to that.

"Alright, I will also bring Ron to the meeting, he'll make just as good a character witness as you and I, plus it'll help having one more person along not singing his praises," Harry finished with a laugh.

Draco smiled in relief. "Thank you Harry. I know I have no right to come asking favors of you, but there is nothing I won't do for Hermione. The great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, one third of the Golden Trio, that would make the people who decide whether to let him out pay attention. And for her I would ask."

"For her and your mother, and for you Draco, we'll be there, you have my word." Harry promised Draco.

They finished their drinks talking about the party, and Draco confided in Harry his plans for the party. Harry was surprised but had a small smile on his face. He was beginning to like this new and improved Draco Malfoy, he was all right!

They left the pub together and apparated to their own destinations ten minutes later. When Draco returned the ladies were back and he and Hermione decided to visit the Burrow for the rest of the evening. He decided he wouldn't tell either of them about the letter from his father until after the meeting on Monday.

Michael arrived two days later, and Hermione watched him closely. He didn't look healthy exactly, he'd lost far too much weight to look healthy, and he was pale. But he did look better; the tightness around his eyes was gone. He also seemed less tired, and happier. Which is beyond weird because how can anyone look happy when they've been told they will die?

The three decided to go swimming together again, but this time in Draco's indoor pool, which is temperature controlled handily enough. Hermione put on a red bikini with gold trim with a smirk firmly in place and walked up behind Draco and Michael who were in the pool. When she sat on the side and splashed water at them they turned around. Draco rolled his eyes at the color and laughed.

Michael looked at Draco and said, "You are one lucky bastard!" making Hermione blush bright enough to match her swimsuit.

"Don't I know it!" said Draco and Hermione smiled at him. She got in the pool and kissed him, and then promptly dunked him. When he came up for air she and Michael were laughing their heads off at his face.

After they were worn out they went to the hot tub and just sat there talking. Michael explained to them how and why he, his family, and his doctors had made the decision. He had a bit of a time line but they weren't sure exactly how long he had left. He wasn't telling them how long, because then they would focus on the quantity of time going by and not the quality of time spent. He did however promise to tell them if he felt the time growing near so they could be with him. Draco shared an idea he had come up with when they donated the money for Hermione's Christmas gift. An annual Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game, where current and past students of those houses play a game against each other with all proceeds donated to cancer research. The total money raised to be split between Muggle cancer researchers and the other half to wizard healing researchers. Hermione thought it was a wonderful idea, and said she would like to help get everything going if they could talk the Headmistress into it. Really though, how could she say no?

The rest of the evening they didn't talk about their class, the cancer, or any problems. They just hung out and had fun like they had one summer day that seemed so long ago. They had come a long way together this year.

When they went to bed that night, Hermione was excited for the big party tomorrow, quite sure she was gonna knock his socks off when Draco saw her. She had a smile on her face as she slept that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Again I will say I don't own rights to Harry Potter. Also, next chapter is the big party and we get to find out what secret surprise Draco has planned for Hermione. Guesses anyone?


	15. Chapter 15

Luna and Gin came to the Manor to get ready for the party with Hermione, and they had the most fun all day. Hermione and Ginny had to suppress their giggles when they saw Luna's dress, it was SO Luna. It was a three quarter sleeved, hunter green, clingy dress, the bottom six inches of the dress was covered with feathers that were green, white, and blue. Then you got to the back of the dress, and that is what inspired the barely controlled giggles, it was backless, which would have been very sexy if not for the full on peacock tale that started at her tail bone, and was three feet of feathered glory. It reminded Hermione so much of the real bird. Honestly Luna is probably the only woman alive who could pull off a dress that dramatic.

Ginny had decided on a black sequined gown that was backless except for two strips of material that crossed to form an x in the back. It had a slit at the side of her left leg that went all the way up to mid-thigh and hugged her figure flatteringly.

They had all decided to leave their hair down, Hermione's in gentle waves of golden brown, Luna had her blonde locks in loose curls, and Gin had her gorgeous, straight hair falling to her waist. With one last hair and makeup check done it was time to head downstairs to meet the guys. Just before they turned the corner that lead to the stairs they all stopped and took a deep breath and looked at each other letting out excited girly giggles.

Then they stepped out into the open and the guys jaws dropped straight to the floor. Hermione eyed Draco and almost forgot to breath, he looked so hot in his tux. Since all the girls went with dresses instead of robes, the boys chose traditional Muggle tuxedo's instead of wizard robes. She thought to herself that she was a _very_ lucky girl! He's so tall and muscled, and that black tux, with white button down shirt, and black vest, was just, "Whoa!" That is what came out of the mouth of the 'brightest witch of the age' she laughed to herself.

Draco on the other hand took one look at her red dress and couldn't speak at all. He had to remind himself to even breathe, because she was utterly stunning. The red dress was attention grabbing. It was utterly provocative, with touches of modesty, which is such a contradiction, but true nonetheless. Her eyes grabbed his attention once his eyes had made the journey back up to her face. They were shining with confidence, and happiness.

When he heard a sharp breath next to him he turned to look at Harry and Neville and found that they were in similar states as he was. Their eyes glued to their girls.

"Wow, you sure clean up nice Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione teased when she finally made it down the stairs to the foyer.

"You, Hermione love, look just like the princess they call you, absolutely exquisite!" He answered. He then took her hand and kissed each finger, then twirled her in a circle. When she came back around to face him laughing he leaned in and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "I look forward to helping you remove this beautiful dress later. I will be thinking of that all night, and when you see me looking at you, you're going to know that's what I'm thinking, and you will be picturing it yourself, love." He told her.

Hermione blushed and a whispered, "Oh" escaped from her lips. Words failed her, because her mind was entirely focused on the butterflies in her clenched stomach region. He amazed her!

Narcissa came around the corner in a beautiful, flattering, ice blue gown. "The guests are arriving, let's go greet them, shall we?" Draco and Hermione left their friends at the doorway to the Ballroom and headed to the apparition spot in the house to greet the invited guests. After about half of the 200 guests had arrived, Hermione and Draco went to play host in the Ballroom as Narcissa remained to greet the guests who had yet to arrive.

An hour and a half later they were free to just enjoy themselves, their job finished. Hermione was worried about Draco, he seem antsy for some reason. He laughed and joked with their friends, and acted like he didn't have a care in the world. That was the problem though, because she knew it was an act. Something was up with him. She decided to do something about it.

"I feel like dancing, any takers?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Blaise stepped forward, he came stag, and volunteered happily.

"I really think not Blaise! Seriously dude, you were checking out my girlfriend five minutes ago, get your own girlfriend and leave mine alone!" Draco said acting angry, but hiding a grin. He liked to tease Blaise about Hermione, it was so much fun.

Blaise raised his brows and replied, "Can't help it, she's amazing!" making Hermione laugh while still blushing. She still had not gotten used to the flirty Slytherin's completely.

Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor himself, which was her plan all along.

They danced together with every bit of the front of their bodies touching, and she looked up at him and smiled. "You seem like you have a problem tonight. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I was thinking about what comes after school, with us." He said looking right into her eyes as if searching for something.

"Oh, well I just assumed we would still be together hopefully. We'll get jobs and carry on with life." She said, confused.

"I want more than that Hermione." He said honestly. "I want to ask you to live with me after we graduate."

Her mouth dropped a bit, and her brown eyes got a little shiny. "I absolutely say yes! I don't want to be apart from you Draco."

He smiled a secret smile, like he accomplished a major hurdle and was proud of himself. He pulled her even closer to him, and kissed her senseless right there in the middle of the dance floor.

A tinkling sound was heard throughout the ballroom to signal it was time to find their seats for dinner. Draco, Blaise, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione sat together at their table. They ate parmesan crusted chicken, or grilled salmon, and drank wine, and laughed and talked about light hearted subjects and just enjoyed being together.

When it appeared that most people had finished and the band was going to begin playing again, Draco looked at Ginny and gave her a look, which she nodded to. She took Hermione's hand and asked her to come help her touch up her make up. Ginny and Draco had a plan, and this was her part! Fifteen minutes later they were walking through the door to the ballroom when Hermione stopped in her tracks.

Draco was on the stage where the band was, and he was looking at her with such a tender look on his face. All the guests were in their seats, and her parents had somehow (Harry apparated them while Ginny had Hermione upstairs) shown up. Everyone was staring at her, and she was wholly shocked and confused. Ginny took her hand and lead her to Draco, who took her from Ginny with a whispered "thanks." And pulled her onstage.

"What is going on Draco?" she whispered, trying to not move her lips; so nobody could read them.

He walks to the microphone, and pulls Hermione forward.

He announces she's agreed to live with him.

"I changed my mind though," Hermione looks confused as her cheeks heat up. "I want to graduate with you, marry you, make a home with you, make babies with you, raise those babies with you, share grandbabies with you, and grow old with you. I want our life, the whole thing, all of it; I never want to miss a moment with you. Please Hermione, marry me, and share those moments with me." Then he pulls a ring out of his pocket and gets on one knee, "What do you say, Hermione?"

She is so choked up with emotion she can't make her voice work, so she falls to her knees as well and enthusiastically nods her head yes, and he slips the ring on her finger and they cup each other's cheeks and share a sweet kiss.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you more Hermione."

She stared at her ring as she was showing it off later that evening. It was a three carat, square cut solitaire setting in a platinum band. There were smaller diamonds surrounding the big one, it was a beautiful ring, and she kissed him again and told him she loved him.

Indeed later that night after the guests were all gone, he kept his promise. He did help her out of that dress. She gasped when she found herself not only out of the gown in a blink, but out of all her clothes! "How on earth did you do that?" she stuttered.

He looked at her like she was crazy and pointed at his own chest and said, "Wizard!"

She laughed and demanded to know the spell. He told her later, he had something better to do at the moment. She smiled when he did the same with his own clothes, and then he touched her, and all she could do was feel. His chest, his hands, his leg separating her own, and then the full length of him. She couldn't get enough as he kissed her deeply. She was so undone by him that when he finally reached low and touched her, she reached her satisfaction with just his touch. He was incredibly talented!

Draco watched as her eyes glazed over and he knew she had climaxed and he could not wait anymore and he filled her, taking them both on a ride to heaven. It didn't take long before they were both sated and he rolled off her, bringing her with him to rest her head on his chest. She yawned and cuddled up to his neck, kissing and nipping, she whispered in his ear, "You are yummy!" He chuckled deeply.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked her.

"Well, I do believe there were a few things that made the night memorable," she teased.

"Oh, really? What made the night so memorable?" he teased back.

"There was this amazingly sexy man who gave me a gorgeous ring, and said the sweetest things as he proposed to me. I'm sure that is something I will never forget." She said huskily, as her hand worked its way down his body. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes when she started touching him.

It was many hours before the two of them fell asleep exhaustedly.

Three days later they were back at Hogwarts sitting at breakfast talking about their Christmas break, and what everybody had done. Hermione showed off her ring and the girls started talking weddings now that two of them were planning them.

Neville leaned close to Draco and whispered, "Soon, there will be three of them planning a wedding."

Draco looked a bit shocked that Neville had confided, but was happy. "Good luck mate, she's one of a kind that's for sure."

"Thanks. I have it planned for Valentine's Day. I'm going to set up a dinner in the Room of Requirement, and fix it so that it looks the way it did when we started seeing each other differently. I want it to be special for her." he answered.

Later while Hermione, Michael, and Draco waited for the classroom to fill up, they discussed whether to tell their students about Michael's condition and what the doctor's said would happen. It really was Michael's decision, not theirs, but he trusted their judgement. Both felt that it wouldn't be fair at this point to not tell them, since they would see him deteriorate. They were pleasantly surprised when Timothy and Adam came through the door together laughing and joking, and not just that, but Adam was holding the hand of Muggleborn Sarah Thomas on his other side! The three teachers looked at each other proudly, they had done it! They had obviously gotten a message through one of the Pureblood's heads, and the most stubborn one at that! Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it, and when she turned to him, he had the proudest look on his face as he looked at Adam. She smiled.

Michael stood and said he had an announcement, when all the students in class looked at him, he began.

"Well first let's all congratulate Hermione and Draco who over the holiday became engaged." There was applause and then he started nervously with his own news. "On a much less happy note I reached a milestone over the holiday as well. Now you all know about me having Leukemia, and I have been undergoing treatment to make it go away. When I went to the doctors over the break, they informed me that the treatments aren't working, and they suggested I stop them."

Sarah raised her hand and when he called on her she asked, "What will they do now then?"

"I'm sorry I have to tell all of you this," he took a big breath. "There aren't any treatments that will help me now. A miracle notwithstanding, I am going to die. We don't know how much time I have left, so I can't tell you when it will happen, just that it will. I have made peace with this though, I am not afraid to die, I have many loved ones that are there waiting for me. Some that were lost in the war, and some to normal causes. I won't be alone, just remember that and let it comfort you if you find yourself mourning. That helped me get over the loss of some friends after the war. I wish the same comfort for everyone in this room. I ask for one thing from all of you, I ask you to not let this announcement leave your lips until I have had a chance to speak with all our students. After Friday you may feel free to speak of it openly. Please."

All the students were quiet, but they nodded their heads in agreement, and to Hermione's amazement they all kept that promise. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, gossip didn't fly through the halls at least until Saturday. Each class got to hear it from Michael, the way he wanted them to hear when he was there to comfort and answer questions they had.

It was a subdued weekend at the school. All the students 3rd year and higher knew that another loss was coming, and they were trying to deal with it. Most of them knew how to deal with fear, growing up the way they had, so they would be fine in the end, but it was a sad weekend.

Hermione did the only thing she knew that might help the sad spirit in the school. She made her own announcement at dinner after clearing it with the Headmistress and Draco. Once everyone was done, she stood and magically enhanced her voice.

"I have an announcement to make. We have now all heard about Michael and what is happening with him right now. Well Draco had an idea, and I had the extra time to plan it, so that's what we're going to do. In three days' time, I will need a list of current and past students from Gryffindor and Slytherin for an annual game to raise funds for cancer research. The money raised will be split between Muggle and wizard researchers. The game will take place the last week of school once classes are finished for the year. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house needs to submit the names of current or former students you wish to see as cheerleaders. Any students who would like to volunteer to help plan and run the event see me anytime outside of classes and we will set up planning meetings. Thank you, and don't forget those lists so we can contact the players voted in." she finished.

She would do this for Michael, and for other people who suffered this horrid disease, but no matter what anybody said, she would wait for a miracle, because there was no way he would die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: So there you go, the party was fun, and Draco and Ginny's secret is out. Plus Michael has now told everyone what is happening. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and I enjoy reviews….hint, hint, hint! Clumsy!


	16. Chapter 16

Draco woke up on Wednesday morning dreading the task he must get accomplished that day. His father's court date was delayed from Monday due to an emergency that had occurred requiring the committee's attention. So today Potter, Weasley, and Draco were going to meet in the atrium of the Ministry and head down to the lowest floor where the meeting would take place. He had lied to Hermione about his absence today because he didn't want her or his mother to know and worry about what was happening today until a decision had been made. He would come clean and tell her all about it tonight after he returned. He got out of bed and headed to the shower to get ready.

An hour later he found the other two waiting in the atrium. He walked forward and shook their hands. "Thank you for doing this; it means a lot to me. I have to protect mother and Hermione." He said to them.

"Not a problem. I think I have an idea to maximize the surprise of today's testimony, and use it to the best advantage." Harry said. He then told Draco and Ron the idea that had come to him last night, and both agreed that it was a very good plan. Then they headed to the lifts and down to the courtroom.

Lucius was sitting in the small courtroom getting angrier as the moments passed. Draco should have been here by now, and he needed his son's testimony to get out of the damn prison. Once it was over he would teach Draco about responsibility. Just then the door in the back opened and in came his son looking alert. He and his attorney stood to shake his hand.

"You're late." Lucius said to him.

"My apologies, I had to stop by and pick up a couple witnesses to help me father." Draco answered honestly.

"Good, who came?" The attorney asked; having been assured by Lucius that Draco would find the best witnesses for the court. Draco's entrance had been timed perfectly, because before he had time to answer the committee entered.

The committee consisted of two men and one woman. They don't share their names, as they are to remain as anonymous as possible given the hazards of their jobs deciding on the release of criminals. The oldest one who seemed to be in charge called the meeting to order, and the attorney called for all witnesses to come forward. Draco took the first of three chairs sitting in the middle of the room between his father and the committee. The back door opened and he turned to watch as Harry and Ron came forward. Lucius turned around and gave Draco a look of complete disdain at the betrayal he now understood. Once Ron and Harry had taken their seats, the meeting began.

"We're here in the matter of Lucius Malfoy, and his possible release from prison for crimes committed during war. I must admit to some surprise at the witnesses. I expect the son, but Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as I understand it helped make sure Mr. Malfoy went to prison to begin with. Is there some change in your account of the crimes that brings you here today Mr. Potter?" one of the members asked.

"Not at all sir, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and I all came today to make sure Lucius Malfoy stays in a cell where he belongs. He sent his son a letter telling him to acquire witnesses for his release. We have the letter with us, in which he threatens his son, wife, and Hermione Granger." Harry said.

He passed the letter forward to the man who questioned him, and on his return to his seat looked at Lucius and his attorney. The attorney looked a little sick while Lucius' glacial eyes refused to look at him period.

"I see, Mr. Draco Malfoy, can you swear to the authenticity of this document?" The woman asked once it had been passed to her.

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes mam, I was home on break from Hogwarts and my mother and fiancé," he started, but turned when a hiss was heard from Lucius. He smiled at his father, and it was a cold thing, it was time his father understood the man Draco had become.

"As I was saying, my fiancé and mother were out shopping and I had sat down for breakfast, and that's when I got the letter. I then sent a message to Harry asking for a meeting, and when we met I asked him to come help me keep my father in prison, for life." Draco finished.

"And Mr. Weasley, what is your testimony?" the third member asked looking at Ron.

"My testimony is that Lucius Malfoy performed all three unforgivables among other dark magic many times during and before the war, I am here to make sure he rots! During our second year at Hogwarts he placed a diary in my sister's book collection that lead to a basilisk being released in the school, even though his own son was in residence there. He has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, and upon his release will go right back to where he was before imprisonment." Ron testified.

"Draco, do you have anything to add, before we speak to Lucius Malfoy?" one asked.

"Yes. While I wasn't innocent during the war, nor was my mother, we paid for our crimes. We were lucky to escape Azkaban unlike my father, but that doesn't mean we went without punishment. We have worked hard to clean up the family name. My father bullied my mother and I for my whole life or as far back as I can remember anyway. He believes in blood purity, and any means necessary to protect it as shown in the letter. He's a bigot, and his refusal to change will only make him hurt and manipulate others. He hasn't changed in prison, nor does he have any intention of changing. I therefore ask that you not release him." Draco answered honestly.

"Alright, Lucius Malfoy, how do you answer to the witnesses?" the first man asked.

"I am innocent of any crime; I was under the imperious curse which I testified at the first trial. I didn't have any control over my actions." He answered, but he knew his chance for freedom was over. His son had betrayed him.

"Alright, unless anybody has any further information we will call the meeting to a close?" the woman said.

"Okay, we'll make our decision and then you should each receive a copy of the decision within 30 days. Thank you for coming, and have a nice day." At this, all three members rose and left.

"All three of you will pay for this one day!" Lucius threatened.

"Father that is the last threat you will make to me. I'm not a scared little boy anymore, and I will protect my family from you. Do not contact any of us again, your dead to us." Said Draco, and then he turned and walked out of the room as the guards came to shackle Lucius for his return to Azkaban.

In the Atrium he thanked Harry and Ron for their help and apparated back to Hogwarts. It was time to face the music with Hermione and explain his actions. He sighed deeply when he arrived back, and walked through the gates Filch held open, then headed for the school.

He went up to the charms classroom and waited outside in the hallway for class to let out. Once it did he watched for her, when she came through the door and looked up, her face broke into a big smile. She walked up and kissed him sweetly.

"Did you get that business taken care of?" she asked.

"I hope so, but I really need to talk to you. It's about today, and it's very important. Would you please come with me, and skip out of Defense?" He asked, knowing she would normally say no to skipping class, but he looked into her eyes to try to convey the depth of import.

"Okay, is everything alright Draco?" she asked a bit confused.

"I'm not really sure, but I will tell you about it." He answered.

He held her hand and led her to his rooms, once they were inside he offered her a drink that she declined.

"Ok, what is this all about?" she demanded.

He pulled her over to the couch and once they had sat down he blurted out, "I lied to you."

She tried to scoot further away, but he held her hands so she couldn't. "What do you mean you lied, what did you lie to me about?"

He told her about how he'd gotten the letter, and what it had said. He even pulled it out against his better judgment when she demanded to see it. He told her how he, Harry, and Ron went to the court today and what had happened.

"So what happens now, is he getting out?" She couldn't help but be a little scared, Lucius Malfoy had always scared her a little.

"I really think it unlikely, Potter and Weasley helping will probably be enough to keep him locked up. We won't know for sure for about thirty days however. Hopefully they will reach a decision sooner, but no longer than thirty days by law. Whether he is released or not, he won't touch you Hermione, I promise. Its mother I'm more concerned about, she's married to the man and still loves him despite his faults." He told her. "I still have to go tell her all of this, I'm sure it won't be pleasant."

Hermione stood up and walked over to him and sat back down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Would it help if I came with you? We can send her a letter saying we'd like to spend the weekend with her." she offered.

"That would be great. Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome, but Draco, if you lie to me again, we are going to have problems. I don't appreciate being lied to and we've had this discussion before." She said.

"I just didn't want either of you to worry if there was no reason." He said. "However, I promise, no more lies."

She hugged him, and they spent the next half hour going through all the details of what Harry had said, what Ron had said, and what he himself had said. He also told her how the meeting with Harry had gone over the holidays and that he honestly believed they had the beginnings of a friendship which made her smile.

They left his room when it was time for dinner, and were on the way to the Great Hall when they got slowed down by a crowd. There were many gasps, and they saw Ginny crying up ahead and pushed their way to the front intending to comfort her. That's when they saw what the holdup was about. Lying unconscious on the floor was Michael. Hermione flew to the floor lifting his head into her lap, she felt his forehead and told Draco he was burning up, and Draco pulled out his wand and conjured a stretcher. Hermione levitated him onto it and then Draco rushed through the halls levitating the stretcher to the hospital, while Hermione got details from kids who saw what happened and Ginny went after McGonagall.

When Hermione finally made it to the hospital wing, Michael was in a bed by the window at the back of the room. Madame Pomfrey was bustling back and forth making her diagnosis. They stood back because every fifteen seconds or so another potion bottle she summoned came whizzing past their heads. After another twenty minutes she seemed to be satisfied and was just turning to talk to them when McGonagall came through the door.

"Oh good, you're here Minerva, I was just going to send for you. I need his parents brought in, he's very sick." Madame Pomfrey informed her.

"Miss Weasley is outside the doors, Draco ask her to use my office fireplace and floo Michael's parents, they know her from when the two dated. Tell her to make sure they know they need to come now." McGonagall told him.

He walked back through the room and out the door, but returned shortly. "She's on her way now."

"Good. Now Poppy, what is wrong with Michael?" she asked.

"He has developed pneumonia. It's not something we deal with on a normal basis in healing. Usually a good pepper up potion will help common colds end quickly so that they don't progress this far. Michael's immune system is compromised from his many months of chemotherapy though, so he's not the normal case. He has a very severe case of pneumonia, and with his outlook being what it is, there is a very real chance that this could kill him." She sniffled a bit. "I have given him fluids and strong Muggle antibiotics as well as a wide variety of potions to help him recover. I will continue to administer the antibiotic and my potions but the next 72 hours could be touch and go. I am hindered by his wishes, if he loses the ability to breathe; legally I have to stop treatment. I may need your help explaining this part to his parents, because they can't override his decision since he's seventeen and no longer a minor. I have to honor his wishes."

Draco and Hermione just held each other through the explanation. She was crying and when his parents finally came through the doors she and Draco backed up to the bed across from Michael's giving his parents the seats around the bed.

A couple hours later Draco walked over to Michael's parents and offered to walk to the kitchens to bring them some dinner. Hermione went with him and they walked hand in hand down the halls, each lost in their own thoughts, not really talking. Once they got to the kitchens, Hermione tickled the pear and opened the door.

"Can we get enough food for dinner for four people?" Draco asked the house elves.

He was given enough to feed eight people. They did love to help keep wizards taken care of. It usually fired up Hermione, but she was preoccupied this evening, and the Hogwarts elves were well cared for. She also had a bit of a reputation amongst the Hogwarts elves. They avoided her if at all possible and considered her to be mentally challenged. So it wasn't surprising when they avoided her, handing the food to Draco. One walked up to him and whispered something that made him laugh, and when Hermione looked at him questioningly he just shook his head at her, while promising the elf to do his best. He then led the way to the door and they left the kitchens.

"What was that all about back there?" She asked.

He started laughing loudly. "That house elf asked if I could take the food and please get the Miss out of the kitchen before she could 'accidentally' free one of them."

"Honestly! You would think they'd appreciate someone trying to gain them more rights and freedoms." She huffed.

He just smiled and shook his head at her. When they returned to the hospital it was to find that Ginny had been there, and set up two of the beds for Hermione and Draco knowing that they wouldn't want to leave.

"Mrs. Corner, Mr. Corner, I have our dinner." He offered them. Hermione moved a bed tray to the middle of the floor and transfigured it into a dinner table, then they conjured chairs and the four of them started eating.

"Thank you for thinking of this. We rushed right over here without dinner and weren't even thinking of it. Also thank you for taking such good care of Michael this year, he writes of you both often." Mrs. Corner said between bites of meatloaf.

The conversation continued for the rest of the meal and all four prepared the hospital beds that they would occupy while Michael was in the hospital.

Meanwhile, Michael was lost in a world of black. He could hear voices but he couldn't seem to make out what they were saying, like he was hearing them from underwater. He felt horrible, hot and cold, and pain, so much pain. His bones felt like they were melting from fire. That was the best way he could describe the pain, and he was tired, so very tired. He felt like it would be easy to give up, much easier than fighting his way back. But somewhere in the voices he heard, he was able to make out Draco and Hermione among them. He remembered telling them he would try to hold out through graduation, and they still had to finish teaching their class. He had to fight the darkness off; he must hang on because he didn't want to let them down after everything they had done.

So he began fighting back, it wasn't easy and sometimes he had to stop and rest because it felt like the way back was like playing tug of war alone against a tree. The darkness was stronger, and he was weaker than he had ever felt in his life. In the times where he rested he would get visitors who came back to help him hold on. His favorite was Fred Weasley, especially when he was accompanied by James Potter and Sirius Black. He didn't know those two, but he had heard of them, and seen a picture of them in the DA. Plus Black had his face plastered across the papers when he broke out of Azkaban.

Anyway, they came with Fred because they said it was a matter of honor to accompany a fellow mischief maker. They would tell the funniest stories about pranks they pull on Dumbledore and Mad eye Moody. Dumbledore would always laugh while Moody would get mad and try to hex them. Fred had come up with a prank that won him the affection of the two marauders his second day over. He had hexed Moody's underwear to stay in a wedgie for 24 hours straight. It was unbreakable, and the marauders roared with laughter. They in turn taught him how to jinx Dumbledore's shoes to make gas noises every other step.

Then he would begin fighting again and the visitors had to leave. The next rest would bring new spirits to help him through. Professor Lupin and Colin Creevey were nice to see, and they were quite encouraging. They would tell him where they ended up, and how beautiful it is, and there's no war or fighting. How they spent the time, things like that. Although they weren't exactly allowed to tell him too many details, which frustrated him, so the pranksters were more fun.

This continued on until he finally broke surface one day, he tried to talk but his throat was so dry and croaky it took a couple tries. "Water," he was finally able to force out.

He heard a female gasp and opened his eyes. It was Hermione, who was so surprised to hear him, she accidentally smacked Draco in the head when she jumped up. So they were both awake now. Hermione rushed to get him a glass of water and Draco helped him sit up. She held the glass to his lips and allowed him a few sips.

"Easy now," she cautioned. "You've been out of it for five days, you need to take it slow or you'll get sick."

When he leaned back into his pillows, Draco went across the room to wake his parents and get Madame Pomfrey. His parents made it to his bedside, his mom crying and his dad looking like he could shed a few tears himself. Madame Pomfrey pushed her way through to examine him while he looked to the people surrounding him. This is why he fought his way back. It wasn't time to let go just yet, he still had things to take care of.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Michael took a long time to recover from the latest illness but in the two weeks he was in the hospital wing Draco and Hermione developed a routine. They stayed in the hospital wing with Michael and his parents. When they woke up they would go to the Great Hall for breakfast then go to classes, when there was a break one or the other had between classes they would return to check on him. They had lunch with Michael then headed back to classes. After Dinner they would go to the library and spend an hour on homework and then head for their classroom to teach. Then come back to the Hospital to work on homework with Michael and show him what he had to learn. They told him about their class and how the teaching was going.

After Adam and Timothy became friends, and Adam started dating Sarah the other kids started mingling more, and participating in the class discussions. Based on this Hermione, Draco, and Michael had made their decision that Timothy and Adam had earned the field trip. Tonight after class is over Draco and Hermione were going to bring the two boys back to the hospital wing with Michael and tell them.

Hermione stood to let the class know it was time to begin, conversations ceased and when they were all looking at Hermione she began. "Tonight, we will be discussing one of the most sensitive topics that can contribute to disagreements among Muggles, therefore Muggleborn's and some Halfblood's are affected as well. Wars have been fought, and men and women have died over religion. We know about the Jews slaughtered during the Holocaust, but there are many more religions than Judaism."

"The two religions that have the most members are Christianity and Islam. Christians and Muslims have a long history of violence against each other, and yet they each teach peace, love, acceptance, and non-judgment." She continued. "Now by a show of hands, how many of you realize that there is a chapel that you may use in accordance of personal spirituality here in Hogwarts?"

A few hands reached for the ceiling, all but one was Muggleborn and Half-blood. Hermione called on Sarah, "Sarah if you don't mind, I want you to lead all of us to the chapel."

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in a room that was gorgeous. There wasn't a whole lot of traffic in this part of the castle as there weren't any classrooms used here, so not many purebloods had reason to be here. The vaulted ceiling was very high, surrounded by stained glass windows. Those windows cast colorful beams of light on the room when the sun hit them. The walls were plaster with wooden beams spread throughout the room. Long blue cushioned pews were on either side of an aisle that leads to a pulpit. There was a glass tank of water at the very front of the room. Hermione explained that was used for Christian baptisms. All the students walked around checking out the room, and then the class went back to their room.

Draco took over when they were settled. "Now Hogwarts has always recognized the student's right to worship freely, and there haven't been any reported disagreements between anyone here over religion. The students who practice their different religions have respected the rights of others to choose for themselves. It's a bit different in the Muggle world, as Hermione pointed out at the beginning of class there have been wars and fighting between different religions, and people have died. We don't have nearly enough time to cover all religions, even if we taught this course for your entire seven years here. The point being made here is that the similarity between the blood wars in our world is quite the same as the religious wars in the Muggle world." He said. "If we all practice understanding and acceptance of our differences, we can finally know sustained peace. Get to know each other, without prejudice, and you may just find that you have something to learn from each other! I know that when I accepted this my world got bigger and brighter, and I was able to walk away from darkness."

They asked that the purebloods find a Muggleborn or half-blood that practices a certain religion to explain how it affects their lives for homework and then they dismissed the class, asking Timothy and Adam to stay behind.

"We would like you both to come with us to see Michael. There is something that the three of us want to talk to you about." Hermione told them.

They headed off to the hospital wing with the two students looking at each other in confusion. When they got there, the boys were a little shocked at Michael's appearance, he looked so sick. He had obviously deteriorated in the weeks since they saw him last.

"Its ok boys, I won't bite!" he teased. "I know I don't look my greatest, but I'm getting better so no need to look so upset." Michael tried to encourage.

Draco turned to Hermione and said, "I think I would like it for Michael to tell these two boys what we decided, what do you think?"

Hermione smiled, "Absolutely! Michael, how about you tell them about the papers that are sitting on your bed tray."

"What these?" He said holding them up in the air. "Alright, well then boys, these papers are permission slips for a field trip we discussed in the first class of the year."

At these words the boys caught on, and started getting so excited! Adam asked, "Does this mean what we think it means?"

"You two have made us so proud, you really took the lessons to heart and by changing yourselves you have shown the other students that it isn't so bad. So you have therefore earned the trip to the amusement park and concert!" Michael told them.

"So you take these forms and owl them to your parents to fill out and then when they are returned to you, bring them to us and you'll be set. We will announce to the class next week that you are going! Please don't tell anybody until then because until your forms are turned in its still unofficial." Hermione told them. They boys left after that talking fast to each other. They could here Timothy talking about roller coasters and games, while Adam talked about a favorite treat he only got there called funnel cakes.

The rest of the week passed with ups and downs. Michael had a setback, which Madame Pomfrey said was due to him not resting enough, so she booted Draco and Hermione back to their own rooms, and Mr. and Mrs. Corner were asked to return home and only come to visit. On the brighter side for Hermione and Draco, they had each decided to spend Saturday, which was a Hogsmeade day for students, with their friends. Hermione was meeting Harry and Ron with Ginny of course at the Hogs Head, while Draco was spending the day with Blaise, Pansy and Theo Nott.

Saturday dawned with the sun shining and not a cloud in sight, and it had warmed enough that jeans and a sweater would be comfortable, no coat which made Hermione happy. She smiled all the way to the Gryffindor common room where she was meeting Ginny, but the smile faded a little when Ginny wasn't there. She went up to her dorm room and found her still in bed, and she looked awful.

"Gin, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"No! I feel like shit!" Ginny answered.

Hermione felt her head and said, "You have a fever Gin, but I don't think it's too high, we can get a potion for it from Madame Pomfrey, what else is wrong?"

When Ginny said a sore throat and coughing, Hermione made her get out of bed, and marched her up to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey checked her over and vetoed her trip to Hogsmeade which made Ginny cry until Hermione promised to bring Harry to see her after they were done. She left Ginny arguing with Pomfrey and headed to breakfast.

She was talking to Seamus, Neville, and Dean, Draco, Blaise, and Theo at breakfast when a commotion was happening at the doors to the Great Hall. She looked up and there were her 'boys'! She stood up from her chair and met them halfway hugging them both. She was so happy to see them. She told Harry about Ginny so he turned around and left to go see her and Ron followed Hermione back to the table, where she conjured two extra chairs, one for Harry when he came back. Ron started piling the food on his plate while the Slytherin's watched him with raised eyebrows, the Gryffindor's were indifferent. They had watched Ron eating for years and were used to it.

"We got permission to surprise you and come have breakfast with you guys from McGonagall," Ron answered Hermione with a mouthful of Waffle when she asked what they were doing here. "Man I miss the food here!"

When Harry had returned and eaten the Golden Trio headed off to Hogsmeade, and it felt like old times just without all the worry of threat hanging over their heads like a dark cloud. They visited George's new store in Hogsmeade and then visited with Aberforth for a while. They walked around the village visiting different stores and picking up various supplies while catching up on each other's lives. Their Auror training sounded fascinating and she listened with great interest as they told her about their different cases. She told them about her classes, the ones she took and the one she teaches. She talked about Draco, and how happy she is that they helped him and the three were at the beginning of establishing a friendship, she was thrilled that they accepted him. Harry made a suggestion of somewhere he wanted to visit since Ginny couldn't come and Hermione was free to go anywhere, not just Hogsmeade and they said that was fine with them, so they all apparated.

They landed right next to the grave of Dobby. They spent about a half an hour there laughing at all the memories good and bad of Dobby, then went inside Shell Cottage to visit with Fleur while Bill was helping Arthur get rid of certain items that Molly had gotten upset over. They laughed at Mr. Weasley's fascination with Muggles irking Molly off and imagining the scene as he tried to placate his wife. They were cute when they had this argument, which was a lot.

Then they talked about Lucius Malfoy's case, they told her the story from their point of view, and she told them about going with Draco to tell Narcissa.

"She was livid with Draco. She had a right to see her husband and support him no matter what his past crimes were, and Draco shouldn't have lied to her and kept her away. She said she could handle herself just fine and she was an adult and perfectly capable to make her own decisions." Hermione told them.

"Draco didn't like her yelling at him, so he snapped back about protecting us and it's his responsibility now to take care of us. And that pissed her off so much she left the Manor completely, and didn't come back until Saturday night." She said. "She had spent the night with a friend who calmed her down enough to return and mend things with Draco. He promised not to lie to her again, and she promised to let her resentment over the whole affair go. So Sunday was a good day, but it was a rough weekend!"

That night she lay in bed with Draco, he had gone to sleep after they had talked about their day with their friends. She was thinking about how much she had missed Ron and Harry, she didn't realize just how much until she had seen them this morning. She decided then that she wouldn't let so much time go by again without them getting together, which would be so much easier now that Draco, Harry, and Ron were friends of a sort. Draco had also accepted that there were times she missed them, and there was something in the friendship of the three that he would never fully understand. He told her all of this tonight when they were talking. He had visited Ginny and she had told him that there will always be times that she and Draco were left out, but it's not mean spirited, just that those three had experienced the worst of humanity together and conquered it. They were bonded through the years of struggle together. He understood it was a tight friendship, that they took care of each other, and understood each other better than anybody, and there were going to be times he wanted to help her and only Harry and Ron really could. He had made peace with it.

The next day was Sunday, and she was awakened by Molly Weasley, her mom, and Narcissa Malfoy whom kidnapped her and took her to Ginny's bedside where the entire morning and much of the afternoon was taken up with wedding planning. She and Draco, and Harry and Ginny were going to have a double wedding. The boys had agreed but made sure to insist that the honeymoons were being planned by them, for separate destinations. They didn't want to share that part which made Ginny and Hermione laugh. Her life was going so well, the end of the school year was approaching, and she was getting married, and would find a job. Everything was falling into place perfectly, so she should have known that a bomb was about to drop, she really should have….

 


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione sighed in relief. She had just received the final confirmation for The Gryffindor's had all confirmed straight away. So she got up from her breakfast and walked to the front to speak to the Headmistress, and when she nodded Hermione called for attention.

"I have an announcement to make. I have the final roster for the 1st annual Gryffindor vs. Slytherin cancer research fundraiser game! For Slytherin we have Chasers-Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, and Marcus Flint. Beaters-Gregory Goyle and Lucian Bole. Keeper-Miles Bletchley. And seeker- Draco Malfoy." Slytherin house was in such a raucous round of applause that it took a few minutes to calm them down so she could announce Gryffindor's team. "And now for Gryffindor," applause from that table, "Chasers-Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson, and Demelza Robins. Beaters-George Weasley and Jimmy Peakes. Keeper-Oliver Wood. Seeker-Harry Potter." The whole of Gryffindor house could be heard in Hogsmeade Hermione was sure, it was so loud! "I'm not finished!" she waited for them to cool it, "Now as for captains of those teams, they will be chosen during the first practice by each team. Also, as nobody from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw was interested in the cheerleading idea, we've come up with an alternative. Commentating will be Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff and Coach for both teams to act only in an advisory position should one be needed is Ravenclaw alumni Roger Davies" she added. "Also, the teams will be free to choose their own reserve players in the event of injury, which let's face it, is a very likely possibility, and the reserve players can be chosen from the teams' own house or from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." She finished.

Now that she had that taken care of really all she had to do was arrange the first practice session for each team, coordinating schedules, after that the team would set their own practices. Then she had the administrative side of the event and a Banquet afterwards. She had already made sub committees for each though; Luna, Cho Chang, and Milicent Bulstrode were going to work on advertising and pricing for tickets, dates and times, etc. Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Katie Bell were going to plan the Banquet for that night. So she only had to oversee all three areas thereby making her job much easier. Since Madame Hooch was no longer here she had an idea for a completely unbiased referee and she had sent him a letter with her request and was waiting for an answer. She would announce that later when she knew if he could make it.

She was in Charms which is the last class of the day, and she and Draco were talking with Harry and having a fun time jinxing Blaise up at the front table. He was getting redder in the face as he couldn't tell who kept making steam blow out his ears, or making him quack like a duck every time he opened his mouth. He couldn't go by laughter because everyone was laughing including the Professor. He also couldn't go by a guilty looking face, because they were completely innocent looking.

"Quack Draco Malfoy quack, I know you're doing it, quack!" he accused.

"It's not me mate, I can't tell who's doing it." He lied.

There was a knock at the door. McGonagall came in wearing a worried expression on her face and pulled Hermione and Draco out of class.

"It's Michael, he's in very rough shape." She explained as they hurried through the halls. They said nothing more as they walked to the Hospital Wing.

When they entered Hermione had to hold back sobs, Michael was gray skinned, beyond pale. He was so lifeless and lethargic that at first she thought he'd already passed. She ran across the room to him and grabbed ahold of his hand; it was so cold it felt like ice. She asked Draco to procure some hot water bottles for Michael to rest his hands on if Madame Pomfrey had no objections. He walked back down the room to speak with the witch and get the things to warm his icy hands.

"Hermione, it's time. I wanted my parents, and you and Draco to stay with me until it's over, if you don't mind." Michael's voice was barely a whisper, he had grown very weak.

"Of course, I'm not leaving. Your parents are on the way. We'll stay with you until it's over, you won't be alone, I promise." Hermione cried. She rubbed his hands trying to warm them, and when Draco returned they set his both of his hands on them.

"That feels so good, thank you." Michael croaked.

"Michael, my friend, is there anything you want or need, let me know and it's yours?" Draco asked.

"Just company for now."

His parents arrived a few minutes later, and Draco and Hermione stepped out to give them privacy and because Hermione needed a place to break down for a few minutes. Draco held her while she cried, a few of his own tears had escaped his eyes.

"It's not fair, it's so unfair Draco! He's 18 years old! He hasn't finished school, gotten married, had a career and kids. It isn't fair! I can't do this, I can't do this. I can't watch one more person die, I can't! That was supposed to be OVER! We fought so it would be done! Now that asshole is dead, and I'm still saying goodbye to a friend who's dying way before his time. No I won't do it." She was hyperventilating. Draco was getting very concerned for her, her eyes were vacant like she'd checked out of her own brain for a while.

Ginny came running up to see what was going on, and Draco was relieved thinking maybe she could get through better than he had. But after taking one look at Hermione, Ginny turned her feet back the way she came without saying anything and ran away!

When Ginny returned Hermione was sitting with her back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth, and Draco looked terrified for her. He almost was yelling at Ginny.

"Where did you take off to, what kind of a friend takes off and runs away from a friend in Hermione's condition? Tell me that, I thought Gryffindor's didn't run away!" he demanded.

"The kind of friend that goes to get the help that is really needed!" she yelled in his face! "I left to go get a message to Harry and Ron, because that's what she needs Malfoy. I don't understand what is happening here, or why she's in this condition again, but I've seen it before, and the only two people on the planet that can get to her at the moment are on their way here. I swear to you now, I'm forgiving it this ONE time, but if your ever a screaming prick to me again, you'll be wearing your second bat bogey, and I won't even blink" she ranted at him.

"What's going on is that Michael is dying. He asked for the two of us, and his parents. We promised to stay with him, but she needed to step away so we came out here and she went mental. I don't know how to help her Ginny," he was freaking out.

For that reason she walked up and hugged him. He stiffened up and she said, "It's called comfort Draco, something Slytherin's aren't known for, but you need it, and I'm the only one available, so deal with it."

He relaxed and hugged her back, and fought back his tears.

"Thank you Ginny. I'm sorry I yelled at you, you didn't deserve it. And just for the record, that bat bogey hex of yours is horrendous!" he said.

She smiled at him. "I wish I had a witness, Draco Malfoy apologizing and complimenting me in the same sentence."

From behind her, "I saw it, I can attest to every word." Harry walked up.

"What the hell is wrong with Hermione?" Ron demanded as he and Harry looked down at her.

Ginny explained because Draco honestly didn't think he could say the words again, he was sad about Michael and scared for Hermione. When she was done explaining Ron and Harry took Draco aside.

"She is fragile about death sometimes. We can help her but it may take a while, you can do more good with Michael than Hermione right now. No offense but she can talk more freely if it's just the three of us, because it was the three of us, if that makes any kind of sense. If it doesn't, I don't have time to explain, maybe Gin can." Harry stated, and then he and Ron each put one of Hermione's arms around their necks and walked away with her. Leaving Draco behind, he just punched the wall and walked through the hospital doors.

Down by the lake outside the three friends sat underneath the Beech tree they always sat under during their school years when they wanted to be in the fresh air. It was a lovely day and the three of them just sat there talking about nothing important, just like it was a normal day. After about half an hour she sighed.

"Sorry you guys. I just sort of went nuts back there. It feels so wrong to face losing a friend again, and I'm not sure I can do this, I don't know how to go back in there and not lose it." She cried. She laid her head down on Ron's shoulder and was holding Harry's hand. "Why did we fight so hard to end Voldemort, if we still lose friends to an enemy we can't fight?"

"Honey listen, this isn't the same thing. I know it doesn't make sense, and I'm not sure it ever will but you have to keep fighting otherwise we'll never win. You do that by going back in there and holding his hand, and when he's gone you fight by doing what you can. That, in your case, is the fundraiser." Harry told her.

"Maybe with your brains Hermione, you'll be the teacher of the genius who finally finds a cure." Ron added.

"The point is, like Dumbledore told me in first year, you keep fighting. When you can't fight anymore, you dig deep and find the fight in you to continue and never quit. You're a Gryffindor Hermione, the fight will never leave you, so find it for your friend." Harry finished. He felt bad for her, and wished he had a more concrete way to help her, but this was the best he could do.

Headmistress McGonagall walked up to the trio and cleared her throat. They all stood up and turned to talk with her.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, thank you for coming for Hermione. She's going to need you for a time in the next few days. I just flooed Minister Shacklebolt, he is clearing your schedules to stay for as long as your needed here, then he is coming as well. Hermione, believe me when I say I understand what your feeling. However there is a very sick young man who is dying up there and needs his friends to be strong and be there." She said compassionately.

"He had a written list of friends he wanted to personally say goodbye to in case this happened. I will ask you boys to go round them up, you know all of them, and they are at dinner now. Tell them to come as soon as they are done eating, without delay." She waited until they were gone before turning back to Hermione.

"Now Miss Granger, I wish I could afford to sit and hold your hand and coddle you. But this is real life and we don't have the luxury of time. You need to pull yourself together, haul your butt back up there and be with your friend as he passes on. After that I can grant you the time to recover, but until then let's get back up there where we can do some good." She said sternly, and yet there was understanding, it allowed Hermione to clear her head.

"Sorry, your right. I'm on my way." She told her mentor.

"Good, and may I suggest you comfort Mr. Malfoy, he's very upset that you're not going to be ok." She smiled at Hermione. Hermione nodded and walked away.

She came through the doors and walked over and hugged Draco whose arms wound around her waist. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you so much, and thank you for trying to help me."

"I love you too and your welcome, I just wish I was able to help." He confessed.

"We'll talk later, for now, he needs us both." She added and then walked towards Michael and his family.

"Michael sorry I was gone so long. Harry and Ron are here, and they are gathering your friends you named on your list, they are coming to spend some time with you. There are a limited number of people allowed in and obviously your family shouldn't have to leave unless you want privacy, so Draco and I will be right outside the doors whenever we have to step away but we'll be right back." She told him and smiled while mentally telling herself that she could and must keep it together.

He smiled and whispered his thanks. In the time she was gone he had deteriorated, and she'd only been gone an hour. His voice was almost nonexistent, barely more than a whisper and her eyes were filling with tears she fought back.

Three hours later, he had said his goodbye's to almost everyone and it was only his family, Hermione, Draco, Gin, Ron, and Harry left in the corridor outside the hospital giving him his privacy to say what he needed to with each person. When his friend came out and nodded to them, it was Ginny's turn.

Gin walked over to his bed and reached for his hand. He smiled up at her in a tired, but peaceful way.

"Gin, I love you. You were my first love, and even though I knew all along about your thing for Potter, I still loved you. You're an amazing person Ginevra Weasley, I hope you realize that. Don't let him forget it for a minute, promise!" he told her.

She couldn't stop the tears running off her cheeks. "I love you too Michael. You were the best 1st boyfriend a girl could have. I was so lucky. I'm going to miss you every day. I will also promise you that I'm gonna win the big game for you!" That made him laugh leaving him breathless. She spent a few minutes just holding his hand before her time was up.

Harry and Ron came in together. "The golden boys" Michael said with a smile. "I wanted to ask both of you a favor." They nodded in unison.

"Please, I know you'll be there for Hermione and Ginny without question. They are going to need you when I'm gone, especially Hermione. But there is someone else who needs you, Draco. He's lost so much, most of his friends want nothing to do with him since the war and Hermione, a few stayed but not many. He needs friends, and you're good ones to have." Michael asked.

They promised him to look out for the three and help them, then they spent the time laughing and reminiscing about the DA and the fun they had. Then it was time for Draco, so they left to get him.

Draco steeled himself, and walked through the doors. His friend looked worse, he was tired.

"Dude, I won't lie to you, you've looked better." Draco said with his smirk firmly in place.

Michael smiled at that, "You're just jealous that I'm bald and skinny and still more handsome than you!" He teased back making Draco laugh. That's how they spent their time together, joking with each other. It only got serious for a few minutes when he handed Draco a piece of paper and asked him not to open or read it until the final week of class, and read it to each Diversity class and also to tell him to take care of 'Mione, which Draco promised on both counts. After that Michael had fallen asleep and the others came back in and waited with him.

An hour later he woke up and told the room it was almost time, there was a larger group coming to retrieve him. Fred was there, and that was comforting, he didn't mind going away with them now. Most of the people in the room were choking back tears this time. Michael asked to speak to Hermione alone.

"My friend, I don't want to say goodbye to you, I don't know how to." Hermione cried. He reached up and wiped her tears free of her face.

"Hermione you have been such a good person in my life. I am very glad we became friends when Ginny and I were going out. I'm not sure what would have happened if I'd gone through this without you, it would have been so much harder. I don't want to say goodbye either, so I won't. For you, I will say see you later, because I will. The ones from the other side asked me to share a message for you and I promised I would. They said to stop feeling so sad about them being gone, because they aren't gone, their still here with you. Fred and Sirius, Lupin and Tonks, and Colin. Your grandparents were even there, and they all said they love you. We're all going to be watching over you as you graduate, and get married, have children. We'll be there every step of the way. When you feel a cool breeze on your face, or see a dragonfly hovering, that will be me saying hello, and I love you, okay." He said, and by then they were both in tears.

"Michael, you mean so much to me. I can't even tell you how sorry I am that you have to endure this, and say goodbye so early. I will do everything in my power to help stop this disease that is taking you away, so more people don't have to say goodbye to the people they love. For now though, I will do the only thing I know how to do and that's hold your hand as you start your journey and leave us. Take my love and friendship with you to strengthen your journey, because it's yours. I love you so much and I thank you for your friendship." She struggled to get the words out.

She squeezed his hand and walked out to give his family their turn, and she just walked straight into Draco's waiting arms and they held each other. She asked him to hold her hand as she held Michaels.

Several hours later they were all gathered around his bedside, he was asleep for a while then would wake for a few minutes. This had been going on for the last three hours, and the time he was conscious was growing shorter and shorter. They knew it was coming soon and they stayed for him. The next time he woke, it was with the brightest smile they had seen from him, he squeezed his mom and Hermione's hands, let out a soft sigh, and slipped away quietly with the smile still in place. The room was silent for a moment, and then the sounds of grief began and Hermione fell into Draco in tears.

"See you later Michael," she said.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Four sad days had passed since Michael had died, and Hermione found herself sitting under the tree at the lake. She was sad, yes, but still a little numb. She was lost in thinking how short life can be, and how fast your time goes by. She made a decision about Draco, it was time to tell him what he'd asked back when they started dating last summer, she didn't want another day to pass without sharing it with him, after all, a school girl crush shouldn't be embarrassing now that they were getting married!

So she smiled when she heard him walk up behind her then sit down. He reached his arm around her shoulders in a sort of half hug and kissed her cheek.

"Want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" Draco asked with little hope of her answering, she hadn't spoken much to anyone since that night when Michael died. So he was really surprised when she said yes.

"I was just sitting here right now knowing we need to talk." She said.

"All right, are we ok? He asked worried, because really, how often does a girlfriend/fiancé say we need to talk and it's ever a good thing.

"We're great Draco, it's nothing like that. Well it's just that I wonder if you still wanted to know why we saved you, like you asked last summer. Remember when I told you I didn't want to answer, but I would someday. I will answer today, if you still want." She explained.

"Yes."

"Ok, well I've told you all about the time we were gone on the Horcrux hunt, except for one part because most people who hear it, mind you these are people close to us even, well they assume something happened that didn't and it's just easier for us to leave it out." She told him, almost pleadingly.

"Alright, whatever this is about, I believe you." He comforted her.

She smiled gratefully, "Well things were rough, and that locket Horcrux was a nasty piece of work. It messed with all our heads quite a bit, but especially Ron who had never had to rough it before or suffer really. There was a fight one night and he left, so for a few months it was just Harry and me. Trust me when I tell you, he's my friend, and nothing happened to make it more than that, it's never been a romantic thing with us."

At his nod she smiled and continued. "So things were pretty boring and tedious. We had no idea where to go for the next one, or how we were going to get what we needed to destroy the one we did have. All we could do was keep on the move constantly while trying to figure out the Horcrux mystery, and try to stay hidden. One night we started talking and asking silly questions about who knew who better, and I figure I'm the natural winner, right, because I know my 'boys' so well, but Harry was ahead. I knew I had one question he would never guess. So I asked it." She looked at him, blushing.

"Ok, what was the question?" He asked, figuring this must be leading somewhere.

"I asked him if he could guess my biggest secret." She looked away.

"What is the answer?"

"The answer is why we saved you."

He looked in her eyes, and when she tried to turn away he stopped her. She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. She seemed nervous to him.

"The answer was I had been in love with one of our biggest enemy's since 4th year. Harry didn't need me to tell him we had to save you, he would have without me, because he wouldn't want me to hurt over your death. So, that's what the secret was, that's why we saved you, for love. That's why it always hurt me so badly when you called me Mudblood." Hermione owned up, feeling insecure for some reason.

"Hermione," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers. "I guess I can understand why you didn't ever tell me, but I wish you had. Yes, I was a git but I wouldn't have used THAT against you."

She looked at him incredulously and laughed, "Oh yes you would!"

He smiled, "Maybe, maybe not. I guess we can just be glad to have ended up with each other now. And for your information, you must not have seen my face after your grand appearance at the Yule Ball. Things definitely changed that night, I assure you."

She just smiled at him and shook her head. She loved him so much, and now that she'd told him she couldn't believe she was so afraid to tell him to begin with.

"Not to change the subject, but I wondered if you would listen to an idea Ginny and I had last night?" she asked him.

"Sure."

"Ok, but we want both you and Harry together, so we need to find them before I can tell you." She said.

Twenty minutes later they found Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. It was Draco's first time in there; he'd been in all the houses but Gryffindor over his years at school. Surprisingly enough, Hufflepuff House was the coziest, Slytherin House the most elegant, Ravenclaw House the prettiest, and Gryffindor House the most fun. He liked it, but he still preferred Slytherin since it was the best he thought arrogantly.

"Ginny, we came to find out if you're ready to talk to the guys about our discussion last night?" Hermione told Ginny, emphasizing discussion so she'd get the point.

"Oh, yeah that. Now is as good a time as any, wait, it's almost dinner and boys tend to be grumpier and less open to suggestion if they have an empty stomach." Ginny voiced her opinion.

"Oh for fucks sake Gin!" said Harry, and she raised her brow as if to say _see_.

"That shows what you know! I'm not grumpy because I'm hungry, I have PMS! Now don't you feel ashamed of yourself!" Harry huffed acting offended.

Draco and Hermione started laughing at the look Ginny had on her face, but that lasted for only a tenth of a second before she reached in her bag and she just chucked some chocolate at him. Draco couldn't breathe from laughing. She smiled at him and winked.

"I have an idea." Draco suggested. "Why don't Hermione and I go down to the kitchens and get enough dinner for the four of us, while Harry and Gin go to the Room of Requirement and set up a room that is good for us to have a 'double date' and that way we can talk freely about whatever you girls want to discuss?"

"You really are very bright for a ferret, Malfoy." Said Harry smiling.

"Shut it, Potter or we'll see what animal I can transfigure you into! You'd probably make a nice guard dog." Draco joked. Everybody laughed at that.

Hermione had just had a thought however that stopped her in her tracks. She looked at Ginny a little desperately. "I need to talk to Ginny, do you guys mind getting the food, and we'll set the room?"

They all agreed, looking a bit concerned about her drastic turn of mood. She just smiled and waved the guys off. When they were gone, she grabbed Ginny's hand and hauled her out of the portrait hole and to the Room of Requirement without saying a word other than to let her pick the room.

"Ginny, when Harry was teasing you, it made me think of something" she said as they entered the room. She pulled Ginny to the bathroom with her. "I haven't had PMS for three and a half months. Exactly the amount of time since my last period."

Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. "Well, umm, I, uh, you know, it's probably good you remembered to order the pregnancy test with the room." She yammered, holding up the box. "Hurry and we'll have it over before the boys get here!"

Hermione did just that, once she peed on the stick and washed her hands, Ginny came back in the bathroom and they had to wait 5 minutes for the results. They were so concentrated on the test and time limit that they failed to hear the guys come in. It wasn't until Harry came to the bathroom door to tease them about being the ones who wanted to talk, and then not even answering them, but the words failed when he saw what they were looking at.

"Oh holy shit! Which of you girls is the owner of that stick?" he asked a bit dreadfully, looking from one to the other. When neither could find their voices he said, "Draco buddy, you should probably come here."

Three minutes, two blue lines and one baby later, Draco and Hermione were sitting at the dinner table blown away. Hermione confused because she hadn't missed her birth control potion once. Draco wasn't thinking anything at all, it was totally blank, nothing going on there at all!

All of a sudden he flew out of his chair to his knees as his brain clicked back on. Indeed it was so fast the rest of them thought he fell, until he put both his hands on Hermione's still completely flat tummy.

"We made a baby, kitten! Our son or daughter is in there?" he was breathless.

"We have to go see Madame Pomfrey to be sure, but those tests are rarely wrong, so I guess the answer to that is yes." Hermione was still a little scatterbrained.

So he tried to pick her up and carry her out the door, she was smacking his chest to let her down to finish dinner first. He supposed she was right, she needed the nutrition now.

"Fine, but as soon as your done eating we're going, no arguing!" he told her.

Ginny and Harry were trying not to laugh at the pair and their antics. Harry thought maybe he should step in and offer a distraction. So he cleared his throat. When they were all looking at him he said, "I thought there was a purpose for this little get together?"

"Oh, yeah right. I don't know now Gin; it would mean changing the date, and so much work? Do you still want to try convincing them?" Hermione asked her friend.

"As long as I'm Godmother, I have no objections," she blackmailed with an innocent face.

"Ok, how about you tell them, my brain isn't working right at the moment." Hermione stated.

"So last night we were talking, about life, weddings, Michael, Diversity class, etc. Basically girl talk. We had an idea, but you both have to agree or we go back to the original plan.

"Wow, listen to her babble, they must believe we'll really object." Harry told Draco.

"Watch out Potter, with the look she's giving you, you may not be able to make babies when she's done with you," Draco laughed. Personally, he didn't even care what it was they wanted, Hermione was carrying his son or daughter, so he would go along with whatever this was.

"So basically we're doing a double wedding, so we thought why not do a Muggle/Wizard wedding. One couple does it the Muggle way, the other does the Wizard way." Hermione finished for Ginny.

Draco spoke next, "Well, which couple are we going to be Hermione? Am I wearing robes or a tux?"

"Really? This is going to be so much fun! You look so sexy in a tux! So we're definitely going to do the Muggle way, plus it'll probably be easier for the people in my Muggle life to understand that way." Hermione was squealing by the end!

"There is a second half that we haven't covered yet." Ginny reminded her. She looked at Draco, because this was the part he'd be most likely to object to. "We, Hermione and I, the both of us, she and I would like to, that is to say….." Ginny stuttered off again.

"Oh for goodness sake's Ginny, we want to have the ceremony at the Burrow." Hermione blurted quickly.

Wow, he was winded by that one. Well, his mother would just have to deal with it, this is what the love of his life and mother of his child wanted.

"Ok, that's where it will be then. Now, I want to go to the Hospital wing since we're done." Draco answered.

When they entered, Draco and Hermione both flinched. It wasn't easy being back here so soon. So they both automatically looked to the bed Michael had always been in, it was empty of course. The bed next to it was occupied though, surprising Draco because it was his friend, Gregory Goyle. Also surprising was the fact that Goyle was trying to hide under the covers so they wouldn't see him. Confused Draco went over to Goyle and was quietly talking to him, and after a few minutes Hermione could tell Draco was very much trying to not laugh, while Goyle was bright red.

He returned as Madame Pomfrey came out of the office. Hermione looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head, he couldn't tell her with Pomfrey standing here.

"What can I help you with and which of you is the patient?" she asked the group of four.

Draco said plainly, "Hermione just had a positive result on a Muggle pregnancy test. We need to know if that's accurate, and how far gone she is. Plus what she needs to do to take care of herself so it's a healthy pregnancy."

To her credit Madame Pomfrey didn't even flinch, just lead them to a bed and pulled the curtain around Draco and Hermione. She put her foot down about Ginny and Harry though, and kicked them right out, and put an imperturbable spell on the door for good measure. She knew all about Fred and George's extendable ears, they had used them once to find out what was wrong with a Slytherin boy that was in her ward.

"Well, now put this gown on and Mr. Malfoy while she's changing you fill this paperwork out." She said and hustled out to check on her other patient.

"Why is Goyle here?" Hermione asked.

Draco laughed and put a silencing spell around her bed and whispered, "He contracted purple ass pox."

Hermione gasped in shock, and then she laughed really hard. Purple ass pox is slang for a Magical Sexually transmitted disease. The actual name is too horrific to pronounce so people started calling it that because indeed you developed the pox in that general location. That explained why he was so squirmy she thought.

When Madame Pomfrey returned, it was with a clipboard, she took the form from Draco and made some notes and set the clipboard on the table. She brought over a stand similar to an IV stand in Muggle hospitals and hung a clear crystal from it directly over Hermione's belly button. She then rubbed a very thick potion on her stomach which warmed her tummy immediately and out of the center a dark light grew and connected to the crystal.

"When the line connects to the crystal your pregnant, if there is no line you're not pregnant. You are definitely pregnant. My calculation and exam shows you are 4 and a half months along."

"WHAT! Madame Pomfrey, I don't mean to insult, but you can't possibly be right. For one thing, my stomach is flat; another thing is that if you read the form you should see that I had my cycle a month after you say I became pregnant!" Hermione was freaking out!

"Your stomach is still flat Miss Granger because it's your first child. You will however start to notice growth in the next couple weeks. Another thing, was your cycle normal?" she asked Hermione.

"No. I spotted for a day." She admitted.

"That's because you were already pregnant. Sometimes you will have spotting, but blood is not ever to be considered safe to the pregnancy, so if it happens your to come straight here. Your pregnancy is healthy for now however. So any questions?"

"How big is he or she?" Draco wanted to know.

"Your little boy's approaching six inches long, its fingers and toes are well-defined; eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed. Teeth and bones become denser in the second trimester of pregnancy. Your baby can even suck his or her thumb, yawn, stretch, and make faces." Looking at their shocked faces she realized her slip!

"Oh my word, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip. When the line is light in color it's a girl, dark color means boy." She said truly regretful for ruining their surprise.

"Draco, we're going to have a son." Hermione said, then she promptly burst into tears.

**AN: Who forgot Hermione had that secret to tell Draco from when they got together? And did anyone catch on that Hermione was prego, because there were hints dropped! That is what I didn't want you all to think will be the typical pregnancy, because I'm going to try very hard to make it unique.**

 


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was sitting in the sun thinking back on this past week, it had certainly been eventful! The first N.E.W.T. testing had started this morning, and she would start tonight teaching the final night of Diversity. The students were in for a treat when they found out there wasn't a final exam. Plus just yesterday she and Draco had gathered their families together for a lunch at the Manor to tell them the news. Her parents, his mother, and the whole Weasley clan including Charlie but minus Percy were there and of course Harry.

_She and Draco had stood after the lunch was over, and said they had an announcement. When everyone was looking at them Draco looked at them all and said, "We want to move the wedding up, which means we need tons of help. We're hoping for two weeks from today, and Harry and Ginny agree."_

_The mothers at the table started with objections about not being possible._

_Hermione interrupted with twinkling eyes and a huge grin. "Well you see, we're going to have to make it possible, because that isn't our only announcement." She smiled at Draco._

" _Hermione and I are going to have a baby boy! We're pregnant! I'm going to be a father! I am having, I do have technically, since he's already in there, a son!" He totally gushed and rambled on excitedly._

_There had been excited cheers all around before the couple was buried in a crowd of hugs and congratulations. Then the women got down to business and handed out jobs to the men, then kicked them out to get to it, while they rearranged things to get the wedding pulled together in such a short time. She and Ginny were having final dress fittings and bridesmaid fittings this Saturday. Neither girl had found what they thought was 'their' dress for the wedding, so Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, and Jean had all come up with the idea to design their own gowns and Molly would make the dresses. They were gorgeous, and both girls cried at their last fitting, they did get their dream gowns. So Saturday they would try them on for the final time before the wedding._

They had returned to the school together, only to be met with more news. Luna and Neville had found out she was pregnant as well! They were shocked, but Hermione and Neville began talking about how nice it would be that their children would be guaranteed to already have a friend at Hogwarts when they started school. The couple had been engaged since February and were getting married this summer; Hermione was a bridesmaid, and Gin matron of honor.

All of a sudden two arms came around her waist from behind, bringing her to the present. Draco was finished with his practical Defense test. "How did you do?" he asked her.

"You know, I think I did well, but for whatever reason, I am just not worried about these tests. Maybe it's everything else going on, but I just figure that if I don't know it already after all these years, then I'm not gonna fuss about it." She said calmly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with our Hermione?" Ginny laughed walking over with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

They all laughed and rolling her eyes Hermione said, "Ha, Ha, Ha."

They sat by the lake all afternoon, the strangest combination maybe Hogwarts had ever seen before, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's laughing and remembering different experiences through their years at the school. Draco and Hermione teased all of them with threats of the most difficult exam they were going to face when Friday came and it was their turn for the Diversity class.

Once the sun set they all went inside to dinner and when they were finished Hermione and Draco headed to their classroom to wait for their 3rd year class to come in for the final time. Hermione was sad thinking about doing this without Michael who should have been with them. Draco pulled out the piece of paper Michael had asked him to read to the class, and as promised it had not been opened.

When everyone had taken their seats, Hermione stood. "Okay, are you ready for the big test?" She smiled at their groans. "Alright, here it is, one by one you will each stand and say one thing you've learned and how this class has affected you."

There were a lot of smiles at the announcement, this was a great surprise!

Timothy was the first to stand, "To be honest the biggest thing I've learned is that Adam Flint isn't the world's biggest Prat that I thought he was. Does that count?"

Draco shook his head laughing, "Not if you want to pass this class. We need a better answer Timothy."

"Alright, for my real answer I guess it's the book Anne Frank's Diary. I'm glad it was required reading because I truly wouldn't have read it otherwise. It showed me that there is always hope, that things can be very dark, but in the end light will always return. She didn't make it out alive, but others did." He said seriously.

"Then I learned what true courage was, and that's saying something because I am after all a Gryffindor through and through, watching what Michael Corner fought through. He may have died, but he showed that even when the worst will happen you can choose the way you handle it, that the beauty is in how you choose your fight."

When he sat down, Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Timothy."

They went around the circle, sometimes they laughed, other times Michael would be brought up and teary eyes were seen again. Finally it was time for Adam Flint, and Draco was paying close attention, hoping he was right, that they had gotten through to him.

"Well, to answer Timothy, I found out he's not the world's greatest Git!" he joked. "Really, I guess the simplest thing to say is that I learned how to let go of bigotry. It isn't easy, and sometimes my first reaction is from my old ways, but I stop and think it through. I don't know how or when it clicked, it just did. If I had to guess, it was when we were ghettoized, and the others helped us out with food or encouragement, even with all the past animosity the Gryffindor's were willing to lend a Slytherin a hand. That really blew me away, and then I learned I had new friends. That's it I guess." He finished.

Hermione stood next. "What I have learned from the class and teaching it, is that there is always hope that a person can change. We can all work on our flaws and improve our character, no matter how imperfect a person is. I also learned true bravery as I watched my friend get very, very sick and pass on."

Draco stood, "Well I started the same journey as you lot, last June. I only agreed to this 'stupid' teaching assignment so I could return to finish school, it was required for me." Hermione looked up shocked. "So I met with this 'Mudblood' and half-blood once a week all summer long. As I got to know them I started wanting to spend more than one day a week with them, and it shocked me at first. It also scared me, because I couldn't understand it, it didn't fit into the world I grew up in. Then a certain brown eyed princess smiled at me, and that was the day it all clicked for me. Her smile held all the promise and understanding that her upbringing had taught her." He had to clear his throat. "Then there was Michael. He and I spent hours playing chess and talking, a few times through those awful treatments he had. I got closer to him than I would have thought possible, and discovered how brilliant a mind he had, and before he died, how he used that brilliance to teach all of us to love each other, and help each other. I think that's why he held on as long as he did, to make sure we learned from him."

"So, I learned how to love. That's a simple answer I know, but it wasn't a simple journey." He finished.

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand, "When Michael was dying and it was my turn to say goodbye to him, he asked for a promise. He made me promise to read this letter to all of you, but not open it until today." He opened the paper to read Michael's words to them.

"If Draco is reading this to you it means I didn't reach my goal, I was trying to hold on through graduation. I am sorry I'm not with you to see how you've finished this class. I will say I noticed changes in everyone, to different degrees and I felt encouraged. I now understand that my journey can end because I helped pass on the understanding that though we are different in many ways, blood status, race, religion, sexuality, gender, and houses, none of those things matter. What is important is love, hope, understanding, acceptance, and heart that we all have. I helped teach those things, so I leave this world at peace with my time here. I will look on and keep watch with the others who've gone before me, and know that you are all the better for what I could give you, so I tell all of you that you mattered to me, and I cared for each one of you, and I was glad to call you friend." Draco finished, a tear escaping his left eye to run unhindered down his cheek and throat to absorb into his robes.

That night Hermione and Draco held each other in bed for a long time before sleep would come to either. Each lost in different memories of the last year with Michael, and accepting how much he had affected them, and finally understanding that it was time to let him go. He would always hold a special place in their hearts, but it was time to be happy for him that he was able to leave the pain behind. Hermione only spoke to tell Draco what she wanted to name their son, and why. They both agreed but promised to keep it to themselves until he was born. Then they drifted into sleep, finally.

The week was a long one with all the exams they took. When Friday dawned it was with the knowledge that when the day was over, so was their magical education. One phase of their lives was closing as another was beginning. The sixth and seventh years, and the two students chosen from each of the other classes were all very excited that in the morning they were going on the field trip that they earned this year.

Saturday morning began as a major headache. Trying to get everybody partnered up with one person that they would spend the entire day with was challenging. The partners could join a group but had to remain together at all times. Once this was accomplished everyone was directed to a port key. Several of them were set up for the field trip since there were so many students going.

When they arrived at the park, students ran in different directions, each excited to go to whichever rides were decided upon first. Hermione and Luna laughed as they watched Ginny, Neville and Draco take off. Those three were together for the day, while Hermione and Luna who were both pregnant and unable to ride most rides decided to partner up for shopping, games, eating, and relaxing! When they got tired, they sat and enjoyed the atmosphere, when they were hot they stood on a bridge overlooking a water ride and got soaked as the boat came down an incline and water sprayed everywhere.

When they met up with Gin and the guys for dinner they heard all about the day of rides and fun. It was a good way for Draco to cement a bond with them, with no darkness or fighting or school, just a day of fun with friends and it made Hermione so happy to see it. Likewise looking at all the bags she had gathered around her, Draco was happy she had finally accepted his money. He had a Muggle bank account that his mother and him had set up several years ago, and when he tried handing Hermione the bank card for her shopping she immediately pushed it back.

"Hermione, at some point you need to stop this. If you love me, you love all of me and all of me comes with an endless amount of money. I don't understand how you can accept that from Potter and not me. You have no reason to deny me the pride of seeing what the mother of my child and soon to be wife has spent a happy day buying herself and our son, I deserve that joy." He told her, and that's when she took the card with a sigh. She put it to good use too; she had spent the day just buying whatever caught her fancy. She found an amazing statue of a dragon, it was black and gray and had beautiful yellow eyes. She then happily gave it to Draco.

The best part of the trip for Luna and Hermione was the Bon Jovi concert that was getting ready to start. They could be with their friends participating in this part of the trip. Bon Jovi was Hermione, Ginny and Luna's favorite Muggle band, they had all their cd's and a few posters. Tonight they bought t-shirts and Draco had bought Hermione a really cool leather band jacket when they got the t-shirts.

Things got a bit emotional for the girls when the band performed the song Never Say Goodbye, considering it was time for them all to graduate and go their separate ways. Draco and Hermione danced together to the song Always, and decided that it would be their song for their first dance as husband and wife.

When it was time to go back to school, it was organized chaos all over again. Once she was back in her room Hermione was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She had another busy day tomorrow when the fundraiser game was to be held, and then the last big school event left would be graduation, but that was left to others to organize thankfully. Ginny and Neville got that job as Head boy and girl.

Sunday morning Draco woke to the alarm Hermione had set to wake up to. He found it odd because she always tries to turn it off before it can wake him up. He turned it off and started to shake her.

"Time to get up 'Mione." She groaned at him.

"Five more minutes."

"You wanted to get up early so that you had time for breakfast. Our baby needs you to eat." He persisted. She grumbled again but sat up, and then she took off running for the bathroom. He followed and held her hair as she got sick. When she was done she took a shower and brushed her teeth, and then she felt much better.

After breakfast she walked down to the Quidditch pitch and started the decorations for the game, and set up concession stands with the students who volunteered to help. When the stands were starting to fill she went to the Gryffindor Locker room. The players were all sitting there laughing and joking, excited to be back and playing Slytherin. She hadn't been feeling well since breakfast, but figured it would pass as usual. But when she wrapped her arms around Harry to hug him, she got a terrible pain in her abdomen and fainted dead away.

When she came to, it was to find that she was in the Hospital not the locker rooms. Draco was standing next to her a look of fear and worry on his face. That's when she remembered what happened, and gut wrenching fear took over.

"The baby?" she looked at Draco for the answer, but Madame Pomfrey beat him to it.

"The baby is fine for the moment. That will change though if you don't slow down, you are doing entirely too much and this was your body's way of telling you to stop it. So you are now on complete bed rest until graduation, and your birthing healer has agreed. After graduation you will have an appointment with her, and she'll decide whether you can resume light activities."

She reluctantly agreed, but made all of them promise to come directly back and tell her how it went. She asked Draco and Harry to go meet the referee, she had arranged as a surprise. Victor Krum was officiating the match. Draco gave her a kiss, and then leaned down to give her tummy a kiss as well.

"Daddy has to go beat Uncle Harry to the snitch now baby, but I will be back. We will hang this snitch in your room for when you're here with us." He said.

Harry just snorted, "Bye 'Mione, bye baby. Uncle Harry is going to go beat your daddy to the snitch and give it to you to hang in your room."

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and laughed. Then everyone left and Hermione was left in the quiet, she placed her hand on her stomach and said, "I'm sorry baby, hang on tight in there and I will do all I can from out here to keep you in there." Not long afterwards, she fell into a very deep sleep.

She missed the game and the banquet but heard all about it as Ginny and Harry watched Draco hand her the snitch he'd finally beaten Harry to for the very first time. Harry mumbled a little, but he had a smile to show it was all in good fun. Before she knew it, time had passed and tomorrow was graduation, time really could fly.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Graduation day dawned with birds chirping and sunny skies. Hermione quietly climbed out of bed so as not to disturb Draco. She fixed a cup of tea and went out to enjoy the morning on her balcony. She smiled happily and waved at Hagrid and Grawp, Grawp had come a long way since he was dragged here when Hagrid returned from the meeting with the giants all those years ago.

Hermione supposed that if she hadn't had that year of chasing Horcruxes, she might be more melancholy about leaving school than she actually was. In all honesty, it had been an adjustment to return to school and all the rules and restrictions when she had been free to come and go as she pleased as an adult, and she even had more freedom than the other seventh years as a teacher. She would be sad to see her Hogwarts years come to a close, but now, she was ready to move forward. She was getting married, then having her son, and hopefully she would be able to find a teaching position somewhere when she was ready.

When her tea was finished she went inside to get ready for her day. She was going to wear a pretty, pink flowery skirt with a short sleeve white top. She had the cutest pair of strappy heels for the outfit, but she was wearing white satin ballet slippers because her feet and back got too sore in the heels and with the pregnancy she was opting for comfort. She had enough to deal with; her nerves were kicking in about the one part she would be involved with during the ceremony.

Four hours later, she and Draco were standing in their places as the ceremony began. She looked into the audience and smiled. There were her parents looking so proud, seated with the Weasley's and Narcissa. Hagrid and Grawp in the back row with the other teachers not participating in the ceremony, and Harry and Ron in the front row, there to support her. She listened closely as Ginny and Neville gave their speeches as Heads, and then the headmistress called her and Draco forward for their part. She felt Draco squeeze her hand and it gave her courage to do what she was about to do.

He started, "Almost a year ago, about a month after the final battle of the war, we were asked to attend a meeting with the headmistress. We had no idea what the meeting was about, or that there were other people invited. When we showed up there were three of us, Michael Corner, Hermione, and myself. We were asked to teach a new subject at Hogwarts, and we would end up spending most of the summer together planning it."

Hermione picked up from there. "We became very close, the three of us. When Michael was diagnosed with Leukemia not long after the first meeting, we were sad and afraid for him, but continued with the class and promised to be there for his journey. During Christmas break we learned his chemotherapy treatments weren't working, and he was going to die, and it was a heartrending time for the people who loved him, and there are a bunch of us. He set his goal to live through graduation, to see his education completed after all the years dedicated to it. Sadly, he lost his fight and couldn't be with us today." Draco had put his arm around her waist to support her at this point.

"So today Hermione and I are honored to stand with Michael's brother as he accepts Michael's honorary diploma earned over seven years of hard work." Draco said, as Michael's brother Brett came forward to stand with them. There were more than a few sniffles among the students, as the three returned to their places.

As each name was called the student's stepped up to receive their certificates, and when Michael's name was called the applause was deafening onstage as Brett walked across in Michael's place, his family standing in the audience to applaud like they would have if it had been Michael. Hermione smiled happily and grabbed Draco's hand as a breeze blew across the stage, and hovering there over Brett's head were four Dragonflies, Michael was happy.

The next day they were busy once again, because the girl's combined bridal shower was about to start at the Burrow. Luna, and Hermione's cousin Monica were the maids' of honor and worked together to set it up. Luckily Hermione and Monica were close and she knew all about the wizarding world and magic. Hermione was secretly hoping that she and Charlie would actually hit it off at the wedding, because in her opinion they would be great together, and she and Ginny had decided to see if they could push that along by making sure Charlie was here today to go with Harry and Ron to Draco's stag party. Ginny had written him and used a guilt trip to get him home early to help with all the last minute details for the wedding at the Burrow next weekend.

They didn't have long to wait either because all four girls were standing just outside the door when the guys were leaving, and made the introductions. The only one Monica didn't know was Charlie and when they were introduced Charlie looked quite interested, and Monica blushed prettily. Ginny and Hermione were very satisfied!

The parties were a complete success and they all had a lot of fun. Too much fun in the guy's case because the next day when everyone showed up to start preparing the Burrow for the weddings the guys showed up looking very sick with their hang over's. Mrs. Weasley was so put out with all of them that she didn't give them the hang over potion for three hours. When it was time for a break for lunch the young one's all took a picnic basket and had lunch in the orchard. Susan and Ron, Harry and Ginny, Draco and Hermione were all paired up and that left Monica and Charlie. Ginny and Hermione shared knowing looks when the two started talking and leaning into each other, oh yeah they were interested! Draco and Harry just rolled their eyes at their girls.

The week flew by and all too soon it was Friday evening, the night before the weddings would take place. Hermione was spending the night at the Burrow, but she was missing Draco so much. She'd gotten used to sleeping with him, and it was hard to sleep on her own. She sent Metis with a letter and she returned with one, this went on until the poor bird looked close to collapse and Hermione fell into a restless sleep. She was happy to be getting married, but mostly she would just be glad when the wedding was over, she was stressed and exhausted, it had been a very long week.

They were only about half an hour from the ceremony and Ginny and Hermione were ready and smiling at each other. Ginny looked amazing in her dress robes, white strapless underdress but this gorgeous flirty and daring robe over it, lacy and floor length satin, with a deep purple satin sash.

Hermione's gown was also floor length but ivory colored, it had a V-neck and was flowy. It had lace over the whole gown and it was almost a throwback to the hippy days. Her sash was a bright pink. The most dramatic thing about hers was her veil. Ginny chose to go without a veil and just had baby's breath in her hair, but Hermione's veil reached the floor and was held in place by a wreath of wildflowers.

They left the room to meet their fathers' downstairs for the walk down the aisle to Draco and Harry both girls demanding promises from their father to not let them trip! The trip down the aisle was surreal for Hermione, and the only person that existed on the planet was Draco once she saw him. The Bridesmaids in their Purple or pink dresses, the groomsmen in tuxes and robes; the guests standing in front of their chairs, even Ginny and Arthur disappeared for her. Draco never looked away from her, from her walk down the aisle, through the vows; he had eyes only for her as well. Both couples chose traditional vows and before they knew it, rings were exchanged and it was time to kiss the bride.

It was a toss-up which couple had the most passionate kiss, but Hermione didn't care, she was just so happy. She and Draco were married! She didn't know it was possible, that this much happiness could exist for one person, surely she didn't deserve it, but she was taking it! They made it back down the aisle and she and Draco finally had a few moments privacy as the wedding guests made their way over to the tent that had been set up for the reception. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more.

"How does it feel to be married Mr. Malfoy?" she whispered in his ear.

"Amazing, Mrs. Malfoy! I love you so much 'Mione" he said to her. "Are you happy?"

"Draco, you'd be hard pressed to find another human being on the planet happier than I am."

"Just think, we have the reception, and then we get a whole two weeks to ourselves for the honeymoon. I can't wait to get you to myself!" Draco smiled at her.

"Where exactly will we spend those two weeks?" she asked for the hundredth time.

He laughed, "Still won't work, I'm not telling. I will only say that it will be two places."

"You're not nice, Draco! I hope you at least told Monica so I have to right type of clothes, men don't think of these things!" she complained.

"I did think of it, and she's known for a week! Even if she didn't pack correctly, we would just buy you the right clothes. I wasn't going to ruin your surprise!" he said.

That was all the time they had to themselves because both couples had been told to proceed to the reception tent. It was beautiful when they walked in. Full of big round tables filled to capacity, and flowers and ribbon everywhere. Each table had a flowered centerpiece with three glass candleholders. Champagne flowed freely as everyone dined on Lobster, steak, or chicken parmesan. The band played softly, and the two wedding parties shared a table at the front, and laughed together as the stressful week with all the hard work paid off. Both couples were grateful for all the help and had personalized little gifts sitting in each person's place setting.

Soon after dinner was served, both couples were called to the dance floor for the first dance. Ginny and Harry had agreed to the song Hermione had picked, so the song Always by Bon Jovi began playing and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as he leaned down and kissed her. Honestly, it was just like the ceremony, everybody disappeared for her in that moment, and it was just she and Draco. She loved him so much and was so in awe of who he'd become from where he started out.

After the cake was cut and smushed into the guys' faces, Draco and Harry retaliated by kissing Ginny and Hermione thereby sharing the mess, they noticed some of the other couples dancing. Ginny and Hermione proudly watched as Charlie walked over to Monica and asked her to dance, and then held her hand all the way to the dance floor. They were pretty confident that they had done a good job setting those two up and it made both of them happy.

When they tossed the bouquets, Ginny's was caught by Monica and Hermione's was caught by Susan. After all the single girls picked themselves up from the scramble on the floor good naturedly, it was time for the garter. Hermione was beet red as Draco removed hers with his teeth, while Ginny laughed carefree as Harry did the same. Those were tossed and Neville caught Ginny's while Charlie caught Hermione's with a rakish grin. It was so much fun and it had been a long time since they had all been able to gather as a group this large and it be carefree. They had all earned it.

Draco watched as his bride danced first with Harry, then Ron and then a bunch of others. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. It wasn't that long ago that he accepted that he wouldn't marry, let alone be able to love due to circumstances. That was before he met back up with Hermione though, and was blessed with her forgiveness. He watched his mother dancing next to Hermione and chatting with her and their partners, laughing, and the laughter reached her eyes, Narcissa was very happy. Watching the two women in his life, his chest ached a bit from the happiness he felt, and his eyes got a little scratchy as they teared up.

He put his foot down when Blaise went for a third dance with Hermione, "Blaise that's my wife, go find a girl of your own." Blaise and Hermione laughed and Blaise took off for a group of girls gathered at the end of the tent.

All in all, as the couples prepared to run through the bird seed and bubbles for the cars that would take them away, Hermione reflected on the day, that it was the best of her life. She had great friends who had gathered to help celebrate, she had an amazing family that included the Weasley's and now the Malfoy's, and she had her husband. She loved that word! A husband and a child on the way, her very own family to grow and love. She was sad earlier that Michael was missing along with so many others, but she knew they were there in spirit. It turned out to be a very wonderful day and she was happy.

They climbed into the car that was theirs, and drove off for London where they would spend their first night as husband and wife in a very elegant hotel, before being whisked off for a two week honeymoon. They were finally happy. And somewhere far away looking down on the day and keeping watch was a group of people who looked amused. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, and Michael Corner were making sure nothing spoiled the day by keeping guard. Fred was upset because George hadn't pulled any kind of prank during a prime opportunity, but reasoned that he, Fred, always was the brains of their operation, to much eye rolling!

 


	22. Chapter 22

Today was moving day, and Hermione's insanely overprotective husband wouldn't let her do _ANYTHING!_ Even after pointing out that she could lift things with her wand, he said the energy used would exhaust her and she needed to rest up considering she could give birth any day now. So she directed where things should go, and how she wanted it set up. He wanted her to supervise the setup of their three bedroom cottage that was built by the pond and their private escape in the wooded meadow where they first made love, but she put her foot down. The school was her dream and she wasn't going to miss setting it up and therefore made sure everyone knew where things went, and Draco was handling the cottage.

It was a massive project that had taken about 7 months to build, and should have taken at least a year, but Draco had paid for so many workers that it was all finished before the baby was born thankfully. Draco and his mother had torn down the old manor and in its place built two separate homes and the school Draco and Hermione had dreamed up together. Neither Malfoy was saddened to see the manor razed, there were just too many bad memories and they all wanted a new start. So in its place stood the brand new All England Magic Primary School which would teach children from magical families until they attended Hogwarts, and Squib children could then move into the boarding school addition and receive a secondary Muggle education so that they could go on to university, or get a job in the magical world, giving them the choice between the two worlds.

Draco was going to handle the business end of the school while Hermione would deal with the educational things. She had already hired seven teachers to begin in September when the school officially opened for the school year. Until then they would help set things up, arrange their classrooms, and attend training with Hermione after the baby was born. They had six months to get the school in shape for the start of term and there was a lot to be done.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna who were three of the seven teachers hired all walked into her office at the same time, asking if she needed help.

"Thanks, yes I do, my back is killing me, and I want these pictures hung in the lobby and I'm just having difficulty trying to do it alone. Also, Luna there is a delivery due this afternoon that I need you to handle, some of the magical and Muggle creatures you ordered for your class will be here and need to be taken care of. Have you gotten their facilities taken care of?" she asked as Ginny and Neville left with the pictures.

"Yes and thank you for helping me convince Draco we needed both barns. I just think it unwise to house the magical creatures with non-magical creatures." Luna answered.

"I agree, and so does Hagrid by the way, I think he was the one to convince Draco actually." Hermione told her.

Just then Draco and Harry walked through the door, and when Hermione turned to approach them her foot caught on the corner of the desk, and she had to catch herself by grabbing onto it. It was at that point that her water broke.

There was a mad dash for the floo to get Hermione to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries by the guys, Hermione for her part wasn't particularly worried, she had begun watching her back ache this morning thinking it may be the beginning of labor. She was unsure if the stumble broke her water, or if it was coincidental timing. Either way, she was here and it was time to have her baby boy! Not only did she want to hold him, she was tired of being pregnant!

When they had gotten to the hospital she was immediately taken to a room and her healer had come and examined her and confirmed she had probably already been in labor, and that the baby was fine. Hermione was dilated to seven centimeters and 5% effaced so she was about halfway through her labor.

"I am so pissed at you!" Draco growled through his teeth when the healer had left them alone. "Don't think I don't know that you hid this so you could work at the bloody school today!"

"Draco, firstly I wasn't even thinking it was anything other than a backache until it continued, secondly I was going to tell you when I started thinking it might be labor, but I got distracted, and then you showed up with Harry." She answered, upset herself now.

"I'm sorry, your right, and now isn't the time or place for this discussion anyway. Is there anything you want me to get for you?" he soothed.

"Yes, can you tell everybody it's ok to come in here now please?" she asked.

Soon the room was crowded to bursting as Draco, and Hermione looked around at their loved ones. Crowded into the room was Molly, Arthur, Jean, Richard, Narcissa, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron, George, Monica, Blaise, Goyle, Pansy, and Hagrid who honestly could make a room crowded all by himself he was so big.

Hermione was just telling the women how well she was handling the pain when the healer returned to check her again.

"Okay, I need everyone to clear the room while I examine the mommy, when I'm done there will be no more than two people permitted in the room now, as things progress." She told the group.

Three hours later nobody but Draco was brave enough to go in the room with the witch, but then again Draco didn't really have a choice the guys reasoned, laughingly. They could all hear her yelling at him across the hall.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE CUT OFF! WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" She screamed.

"Alright honey, no more sex. Just keep doing your breathing; it'll help with the pain." Draco tried to calm her.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN PAIN!"

The healer interrupted to let the couple know that everything was ready and it was time to push.

Draco grabbed one of Hermione's legs and held it the way they showed him, while trying to rub the sore muscles of her back at the same time. She had taken a deep breath and grabbed his face while she pushed! Damn it, that hurt!

"Dear, would you like to squeeze my hand while you push?" he tried suggesting, though she ignored him until after squeezing his face one more time for good measure.

Hermione had never felt this kind pain before. She hadn't been at all afraid of the pain of labor, after all, she had been tortured with the Cruciatus and nothing could be as bad as that! She was wrong, this was much, much worse.

"I need another good push Hermione, I see his head." Her healer told her.

"Why are her legs shaking so bad, is something wrong?" Draco asked, very worriedly.

"That's perfectly normal, don't worry." She answered.

"One more good push and the baby's head should be out, come on Hermione push!" she directed.

Hermione pushed with all her might, please just let this be over soon! Then she felt it, she actually felt his head come out. She started to reach down to touch him, but her job wasn't yet over.

The healer told her to push really hard through the next contraction and she would be done. Thankfully, the healer was right, Hermione had never pushed anything as hard and she felt the most amazingly, magical relief as the baby was fully pushed from her body. She collapsed into the bed, as she and Draco both cried when they heard his little newborn cry.

When he had been cleaned up and Hermione healed from childbirth, Hermione and Draco took thirty minutes for themselves with their son before they would allow anyone else in. They admired him, already in love with their perfect son.

"He's got your eyes Hermione!" Draco said rubbing her hair as his son held onto his pinky finger with his little fist.

"Good thing or nobody would ever know I was involved! He looks exactly like you!" She teased with him.

"I love you, you know. I love you both so much." Draco said to her, and then he kissed her. The baby let out a squawk and they broke apart laughing.

"How about you go get our loved ones so they can come meet our son?" She asked him.

When everyone had gathered around the bed and Draco had climbed back in, Hermione smiled at them all and said, "We'd like you all to meet our son, Keagan Michael Malfoy."

"Poor kid, my God, he looks just like Malfoy!" George cracked.

"Shut it, Weasley. Besides, he has Hermione's eyes." Draco said good naturedly. He couldn't be goaded today of all days.

As he looked around the room at all the people who were here to support Hermione and him, he couldn't help but think of how his life had changed since that fateful meeting. He'd gone from alone to a family. A motley crew of sorts, but a family none the less, and he couldn't be happier.

**AN2: Although the story is done, please continue to review, it still makes me happy!**

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok my lovely readers, I have a confession to make. I tried very hard to write your sequel that I was asked for. However, it just wouldn't come! I tried hard, but there is a different story in my head and it kept interfering. So for now, I just added this little epilogue and will post my first chapter of my new story tomorrow or later tonight. I am so sorry, but for now, this epilogue is all I have for this. Maybe later after the other story is finished, I can revisit the sequel.

Hermione Malfoy sat back and waited as she printed out the latest chapter of her memoirs, she was retired now and decided that she would write this book so that hopefully people could learn from her story, Harry was doing the same.

They had lost Ron to a heart attack ten years ago. There were a lot of them lost now. Molly Weasley had passed in her sleep a year after Ron, Hermione and Harry helped with the remaining Weasley's to care for Arthur who'd not recovered from her loss. Both of her parents and Draco's were now gone as well, but Narcissa had held on long enough to meet her first great granddaughter, Hermione smiled thinking back to how happy Narcissa was.

For all the losses there were also additions, she and Draco had seventeen grandchildren to adore now, plus Ron and Susan's twin boys who were their godsons and their children. It was a very full house during family brunches on Saturdays. She and Draco had been blessed with five children together, they had two sons and three daughters who were identical triplets! Draco had been so fun to watch when the girls had started bringing boys home, he hated it! He was very close to his daughter's all of whom shared his Slytherin roots, her boys had been Gryffindor's through and through! They had seven grandchildren starting Hogwarts this September who had graduated from their own school started all those years ago.

Today was Saturday, so she had to get ready soon and start preparing the family brunch. Draco came walking in then to see if she was done working. As she looked at him, she could see all their years together, he'd aged very well and she still found him sexy after all this time. He was all silver haired to match his beautiful eyes. The wrinkles only added to his face, they gave him character and showed the years of laughter and smiles.

"Love, the kids and Harry and Gin will be here in an hour, are you finished or should I start the food so you can continue?" he asked her.

"All finished, that was the last chapter so I'm done. It's weird to be done with it and see how long it is, life just passes so fast!" she sighed.

"True, but what a life it is!" Draco whispered before kissing her.

 


End file.
